


More adventures of Dragonborn and ex - Thalmor

by guren666



Series: Trilogy of Glorfindel & Ondolemar [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: By Azura!, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Sequel to Misadventures of flirtatious Dunmer, enemy of the fabulous duo will appear, i can't tag, shit happens and six are to become demi - gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Misadventures of flirtatious Dunmer, recommended to read that before engaging the continuation. We continue where we left off on they way to Windhelm. A new enemy will appear and they must defeat him to ensure their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trouble on the doorstep

We've been riding for hours and hours and I lost count and my bum was sore from all the sitting and hard saddle. I glanced every now and then to make sure my reluctant friend? Companion? Or maybe something more... followed after me. I did say we were going to Windhelm, but after that we didn't share any words. I commented on the weather and scenery, but Ondolemar wasn't listening. He had a distant look in his eyes and his scowl washed away, replaced by sour face. It ruined his face. The scowl was at least sexy. "I know I said at Labyrinthian that I was sorry, but I repeat it. I am sorry."

He looked up at me as if he saw me for the first time, his lips forming in that lovely scowling I loved. "What's done is done. Apologizing over the same crap won't solve my circumstance... nor yours. Anyway, I didn't ask then, but why are we going to Windhelm?"

"My family has a business branch there. We get authentication from my brother - in - law and we are free to cross the border."

"Cross the bor... wait. We're going to Morrowind?" He sounded bewildered. I nodded, grinning. "Why yes. I don't fancy going to High Rock or Hammerfell. Cyrodiil is out of question for various reasons, one being that I... run into some problems there with law and I had to escape... I returned home, but I heard they put a wanted poster for me in Cyrodiil, so no thank you. Then, I was to start family trading business and... you know the rest."

"So that's what happened. You had a criminal past, I see."

I still do. I'll have to name Bryn the guild master, if he likes it or not. I can't stay in Skyrim, I have to let go. Sadly... "Well, we're meeting with my bro in law inside Candlehearth Hall. He got us the item we need for passage."

"When did you write to him?"

"It was right before I left for Labyrinthian... that accursed place. I never want to hear of it. Ever. I wanted to leave for my homeland sooner, but I had to help the Arch Mage one last time. It doesn't matter longer. Enough about that... do you know who is Elenwen't boss?"

He cracked a curt smile. "So now that I am traitor, I can tell you everything, betray them even more?"

That man is infuriating. "No! I didn't mean that! By Azura if you weren't..." the man I fell in love with it, things wouldn't be so complicated between us.

His horse overtook Arvak, the Altmer's brow narrowed. "If I weren't? You didn't finish."

He must know... or he's playing mind games with me. Even a blind goat would see that I am sending love hearts sprouting when I see him. "N- Nevermind. I can see Ulfric's city... Windhelm."

"That Nord is so sure he's in right and he treats other races as beneath him, in particular your people, the Dunmer and Argonians. Are you fine with that?"

"No, I am not fine. I hate his guts. During a peace conference, I was on the side of Legion and were it not for Legate Rikke, I would have tested my Voice on him. He was rude, calling me names and making fun of me. In spite of his arrogance, I hope someone chokes him to death, preferably General Tulius."

"You do know that they are under Thalmor's jurisdiction, do you?"

"Of course I know, but I know one other thing, the Empire didn't surrender after signing that Concordat thingy. I am not positive, but they they're probably doing what we are about to."

"Oh? And that is?"

"Gather intel, their forces and then march on Dominion's doorstep, not bothering to knock."

"I didn't know we had such high aspirations. So now we're eradicating the whole third Aldmeri Dominion... are you out of your mind?"

"I should have picked my words. We eliminate Elenwen's superiors. That should get us out of trouble, permanently. I think..."

"You think." He was shaking and stopped his horse and I halted Arvak as well, tempted to ask what was wrong. I didn't expect him to erupt into laughter. Very loud laughter. "What's so funny? Also, lower your voice, please. We're not safe until we reach that stupid rendezvous point at inn."

His laugh subsided and he walked his horse to Arvak and I whelped when he grabbed onto the front of coat and yanked me closer, his eyes dangerously glinting. "I must have lost my mind when I agreed to go with you. Your "plan" has so many holes I could fit a troll's feet through them. Nevertheless, we both have common enemies now and I am a Thalmor Justiciar no longer. As thus, once we're safe I will tell you everything I know, but I won't be much help on this matter." I blinked, in slight mix of embarrassment of being so close suddenly and his words. "What? Aren't all Thalmor pals or something? Don't tell me there is infighting, too!"

Ondolemar sighed, let go of my coat and retreated. "It's like any big family, scraping for the best bits and attention. Yes, I was high with Thalmor, but there are even some who are even higher, many divisions. I was with the Law Enforcers."

Law Enforcers, huh? Sounds so...knightly. "So you were the knights of Thalmor?"

"Knights? No, we're... they are the vigilant, who uphold the laws set by Aldmeri Dominion. Ten years ago, I got promoted to commander and sent to Markarth in favor of seeing that the jarl never forgets about the ban of Talos worship, also I had the authority to punish the breaking of terms of the White Gold Concordat any way I deemed sensible."

Ah, so that's how he got there. The man shrouded in mystery was unraveling before me, opening and warming up to me. "I see... I don't want to pry, but can you tell me something about your family?"

He blinked. "Why does this interest you?"

I shrugged. "Figuring that you'll meet my family soon, I'd ought to know something about yours and their positions in Thalmor. I presume they are in?"

"They were in. Once."

"Were? What happened?"

Ondolemar glanced at me with his amber gaze, gleam of remorse reflecting in them. "Parents died in a skirmish in Valenwood nearly thirty years ago. My sister died twelve years ago, she also felt sympathetic towards one target and earned the hanged man's noose for treason. No doubt that awaits me lest they capture me."

Oh, I am such an idiot, asking about his family. How was I to know they died so tragically? Now I feel like I stuck the wrong accord and the conversation was left floating. This elf was in dire need of a hug, whether he wants it or not. Arvak galloped closer and I embraced the man. "This must be so hard on you, Ondolemar, telling me about your family. For what it's worth, I offer my sincere condolences for your loss."

He was unresponsive and the hug wasn't reciprocated, but to hell with it. He doesn't have to put a strong facade for me. "You're a brave man. Not many can abandon tradition and walk their own path."

The Altmer in my arms groaned and tossed me from his proximity. "You have no idea what you're speaking off. I am going in my sister's footsteps on this. She too..."

He ceased and desisted speaking, figuratively biting into his tongue and with disdain and disgust he turned to the road, moving ahead of me.

However, I noted the disgust wasn't directed at me. He's disgusted with himself? What was he about to say? She too... what? Ondolemar said something about feeling sympathy for a target... so I was to be his target and he changed his mind, speaking up for me at Elenwen's... and that's how this situation came to be. But what happened to his sister that was so disgracing she was hanged for treason? She helped the target escape? Aided him somehow? That's one of the probabilities...

"I was under the impression we had somewhere to be." Ondolemar's voice from several feet ahead came to be, carried by the wind. He's right. I'll have time to ponder about it later.

I wonder how Viran is doing. And of course, my sis Cirendel or Cir. I hear she's at home, awaiting our return. I hope Viran won't make a fuss when he sees my traveling friend. I may have mentioned that Thalmor are after me in the last letter I sent to him.

Moments later we were greeted by Stormcloaks by the gate, with not so friendly attitude. "Bah, more elves! What do you want?!"

"We're travelers, weary from the long road. We seek only temporary shelter and rest from road at local tavern. And maybe some ale."

The larger guard scoffed. "Fine. Can's have someone complaining about us not letting in greyskins. I'll open the gate." He did as he told us and I swallowed down the insult he threw at me shamelessly. Can't forget this is Ulfric's city. In the Thalmor Dossier was written he was an "asset" whether willing or not, he could easily expose us to them. After the peace conference, I was sure he had no love for me.

Once I got off, Arvak vanished and the guards gave me a suspicious look. "Um, don't mind it. He's gone to sleep off the miles." They shrugged and one uttered. "Conjurers. Go cast your fancy magic somewhere else, elf."

I ignored it. I don't want trouble in this city. Ondolemar also dismounted his living and much weary horse, gave me the bridle and walked over to the larger guard guy. They were on the same height level. "I am sorry... but I must have heard wrong. What did you say?"

The guard wasn't intimidated. But he should. I know what Ondolemar is capable of. He's one powerful mage. Like I said, we should lay low in goddamn Ulfric's city. I walked to them and got hold of Ondolemar's hand, firmly dragging him away. "Ehehe... my friend here is too tired. We'll go. Now." The last word was said with urgency and maybe that's what made him move, but the scowl was all that was needed.

The other guard barred our passage. "Hold it. I don't like that one's mug."

I groaned. Damned guards, let us be! "Please overlook it. As I said, it's nothing personal. He's got that scowl plastered almost always."

Ondolemar snorted. "No. I can't stand men like these two."

Seriously, picking a fight here? Do I have to spell it out that we're still in Skyrim? "Please excuse us. We're sorry. Right?" I gave him the shut up look and he complied, finally. "It's as my traveling partner here says. We are so terribly sorry if we offended you gentlemen in some way. Please allow us to pass." he said in his haughty voice.

More provocation. Oh, for Auriel's sake!

"I don't like your tone, Altmer, but I'll let you pass. Off with you." They cleared out our way and I was tired from Ondolemar's behavior. I'll tell him in the tavern/inn something about keeping a low profile. The guards went for the stables with the horse and we, meaning I hurried before they changed their minds, dragging my fight – picking companion after me. Uf, he's so heavy. Once out of their reach, I sighed in sheer relief and scolded him. "Are you crazy? We're in the most racist city in Skyrim where elves, and especially my people are scorned and looked down upon. This is not the place to go picking fights. Don't forget why we're here."

He wasn't fond of cities in Skyrim by the looks of it. He drew in the surroundings and turned his gaze towards me. "So where is that inn? I am not familiar with this dump."

"Follow me. It's not far."

We walked to Candlehearth Hall and it we could hear a lot of noise from inside. I leaned my ear closer to the wooden door and heard breaking, swearing.

"Sounds like a fight. Is this where your brother - in - law is? Maybe he's in trouble."

It's possible. The Nords in this city had no love for us, Dunmer. I hope Viran is okay... I entered and immediately froze. The whole place was littered with bodies, moaning men, elves and argonians and broken chairs and tables. Tavern brawl. How lovely.

Ondolemar stood beside me, sceptically looking at the carnage. "I think trouble found us. We'd best steer clear of drunkards."

"Yes. Also, I am worried for Viran. He should be upstairs. Let's hope the party ended and he wasn't involved."

The bartender wasn't in a good mood, so we simply went for the stairs when... a huge Nord fell down and we barely evaded. He landed hard and didn't get up afterwards. "The party is ongoing?" Ondolemar prodded.

"Hey, you idiots! Leave me be! I am simply waiting for someone. I don't want any trouble."

That voice! That was Viran!

"It's Viran! We have to help him!"

I ran upstairs and the sight before me was disgusting. Five huge, bulky Nords were ganging up on Viran who wasn't even equipped with a weapon. I frantically looked around for something that would give him the edge and rejoin me.

"You greyskins think you're so clever. Waiting for someone, were you? Don't mock us, little elf. We know you're spying on us, on our every move!"

Viran's fuse blew up and he snapped at them. "Why won't you morons leave me! I really am waiting for someone!"

Running and kicking a chair in Viran's direction, grabbing hold of my weapon, all of it happened in a split second. The bewildered look on Viran's face was soon replaced by determination as he grabbed the chair and smashed it on one of Nord's faces. He fell, groaning and holding his head, now bloody. Viran used the opportunity and ran to me. "You're finally here! These blockheads picked the fight, not me. Some of patrons joined my side and they're laying downstairs. I hope you're tougher then them?"

I handed him a nice long, ebony sword. "And I hope you remember how to swing a sword." Viran smirked, twirling it. "It's been ages since we fought side by side."

The Nords approached and we dodged their attacks and dispatched them from the living world, sinking our blades into their bodies without hesitation. They were going to kill us, so no mercy for Ulfric's fanatics. Only three remained. One of them with a maul was dashing towards us at high speed. I eyed a bottle of wine and threw it at his face, blinding him and Viran swiftly and precisely chopped off his head.

We heard something from downstairs and my thumped with unorthodox fear. There is one there, he's with Ondolemar! But I can't leave Viran alone. No, I should trust in Ondolemar. He's strong and resourceful. A loud thud and zap of thunder and I knew he won his fight.

It was two on two now and neither Nord moved an inch, becoming reluctant after seeing their comrades die before our blades. "Not so brave now, are you, when the fight has turned tide. What's the matter? Are you scared of two little elves?" I mocked them, my Mace was imbued with fresh blood of their fallen kin. "So what opted you to attack an unarmed man, minding his own business?" I wanted answers, getting a bit paranoid. We're still in Skyrim. Maybe they were hired as assassins and found out about Viran's connection to me. Maybe they were planning to abduct him as hostage. Good riddance. I couldn't handle more kidnappings just for knowing me. Either way, they're dead.

"We don't answer to fucking greys!"

"You chose death, I see. We shan't show mercy." Viran said menacingly. Nord with a greataxe charged at us and we parried the blow. I gritted teeth. From the corner of eye, I saw Ondolemar, slung along the wall, laid back and only watching. "Ugh, how about lending a hand?"

He snorted. "Now you contradict yourself. You told me to not pick fights."

The Nord was overpowering us and Viran was cursing. "N'chow!"

"Help us! This is one tough motherfucker!"

Ondolemar's eyes sparkled as his palms each burned and let out a freezing chill. He froze the incoming Nord that was about to bash his skull. He was enveloped in solid ice, disabled from the fight. Ondolemar sent a thunderbolt at the Nord that battling with me and Viran and the magic send him flying, where he hit the wall and groaned, letting go of his weapon. The Nord sprawled on the floor glared at Ondolemar. "Filthy mage! Not fair!"

The Altmer grinned. "You should know that elven supremacy is the only way. Your ideals will shatter, Nord."

Viran approached the disabled Nord in still in ice. "If you value the life of yourself and your friend over there, tell us what you were doing here. And why you attacked us."

"If I say what I know, will you let us go?"

Ondolemar caught my gaze. We can't let them leave. We have to appease them here. "Sure. But you won't bother any Dunmer ever again."

"Deal! So we got hired to spend the nights at this inn and watch for new faces. And if we see someone suspicious or someone who doesn't live in Grey Quarter, we were to kill them. "

"Who gave that order!" I asked, enraged by this. I knew whose idea it was.

"It was boss, Ulfric! We were to wait for a Dunmer male and kill him and his companions, if he comes with any. That's our order."

I was having another headache. That bastard Ulfric still holds a vendetta against me for the peace conference, that must be it. "So, you must be Stormcloaks then. Strange, you don't have those fucking uniforms on. Easier to blend in without them, huh? Well, too bad for you."

My Mace hungered for his soul as I was about to strike him. His featured were ridden with fear. "You promised you'd let us go!"

"I changed my mind, dog. You shan't go back to your master and report." I struck his neck and chopped it off, the ice shattered. I turned my gaze to the only Nord on the floor, literally pissing himself. "Please, spare me!"

Viran stepped in, ending the life of the last of them.

Someone ran up and we immediately turned there with weapons and magic ready. It was only the bartender, horrified at the sight. "Crazy people, I warned them not to agitate my patrons. Stormcloaks never listen... I'll send someone to clean up this mess later. Now, I must ask you to leave before the guards come. I won't mention anything, Viran, but you owe me."

Viran smiled. "Thank you. You saw they attacked me first. Fortunately, my brother - in - law came to the rescue."

The bartender looked around the place. "He sure did. Now, leave. You can use the back door. I suggest avoiding Windhelm for a period of time before things settle down here."

"Agreed! Come, let's go." Viran said, leading the way. Ondolemar wasn't impressed with how it ended. Neither was I, but this only added to my headaches to worry about. Not only Thalmor, plus frickin' Ulfric Stormcloak.

At least he won't have means to follow me to Morrowind. I'd like to see him try. No one gets in without authentication. Which by the way... We made it out on the cold evening air and people were going to their homes, unaware of the massacre at inn. Without delay, we went for the stables, where probably also Viran's horse was. As for me, I summoned Arvak and the guards gave me that strange look, but I disregarded them and we hurried to the border, the horses were panting from the fast pace Viran set. "Hey, do you have it with you?"

"Yes, I have. I'll give it to you once we're there."

The Altmer was quiet, glancing back if we weren't followed.

We saw the the checkpoint and crossing border and we dismounted our horses. Viran searched in his pockets and gave me the family signet ring. I put it on and it shone. Ondolemar eyed it. "It reacts to you?"

"More like to the blood in my veins. It's a family ring handed down in our family for generations. No one knows why it glows only on our finger. When someone else tries it on, it doesn't glow. Strange, right?"

"Sounds like powerful magic, but I digress. You think it will suffice and what about me? I am clearly no Dunmer."

Viran halted. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but the danger has vaned and... you're Fin's lover?"

Ondolemar's scowl deepened and glared at me, his gaze was scathing me to Oblivion. My face turned fifty shades at least and stopped by bright red and I hid my face. Viran...

Viran still didn't get an answer and he shrugged it off. "Well, I see this is complicated. If you're not lovers, then I apologize for assuming too much. It's not my place. But, Fin..."

"Oh, shush, Viran. I'll say he's my new trade partner. That'll do, won't it?"

My brother - in - law sighed. "Hopefully it will. If not, bribery will surely do the trick."

We approached the border and two Dunmer dressed in clad Chitin armor stood before us. "Halt. Who are you and what's the purpose of your visit?"

Viran stepped forward. "Good day, lady and gent. We're going home to Blacklight. We're with the Merchant's Guild. My name is Viran Tharys. This is... "

The guard saw the shining ring. "No need, we know. The Girethi family is famous throughout Morrowind. But this... companion. We don't see many outlan... I mean Altmers in our lands. What's the purpose of your visit, sir?"

"We plan to expand our branches and he's our newest trade partner. Don't worry, he's not like the ones of the funny sort."

Ondolemar scoffed and I stepped on his foot, smiling politely at the guards who argued between themselves and after Viran's ranting and the clink of coins, they let us through.

The great gate closed and we were on the other side and I was breathing in the air of my homeland, not the air of Skyrim. At last. It's good to be back home. "Come on. Everyone is waiting." The two get up on their mounts and I for the third time in one day conjured my trusty Arvak and he let me get on. We slowly galloped up the marshy road and Ondolemar took in the different scenery.

Viran led the way and I formed the tow with my ex – Thalmor... friend who refused to look at me. "Um... did I do something?"

Ondolemar gazed at Viran's back and I realized what's bugging him. The talk about us being together. I for one was embarrassed at Viran's remark because I sincerely hoped that one day we could become lovers, but it seemed like my pipe dream and my love will probably remain unrequited. I should be thankful he's with me and didn't kill me yet. These Altmers are quite fervent.

"I hope you both have comfortable shoes on, we had three straight days or rain and the roads are slippery."

"Wonderful." Ondolemar said sarcastically and I giggled. We traveled to the northeast and stayed on swampy roads. The ordeals before us were only starting. What has fate in store for me and my ex – Thalmor commander? Only time will tell.


	2. The name of new enemy

The name of new enemy

"So this is your ancestral home? It's..."

"Old? Oh, you were expecting something less."

Viran got off the saddle and looked around and smiled. We too looked in that direction. My sister was staring at us, with a basket full with ingredients. I chuckled. Some things never change. She left the basket be and ran to us, overjoyed. "Viran, Fin! I am so glad to see you!" She hugged her husband fiercely and as next up was me. She squeezed like she hadn't seen me for good twenty years and I patted her back. "Hey, take it easy, Cir. And this time, I'll be staying for more than a few months."

She looked at me, excited. "You will?" I nodded. "That's great! Mother and father aren't here though, they went to Mournhold."

Now? I wanted to see them. I'll have to wait until they come back. Father will surely want to see my journal. That reminds me... "Cir, Viran. I defeated that lizard Alduin."

They gasped. "You did?! Incredible! You're my brother, I wouldn't expect any less from you, Fin." Cir said proudly and I grinned. "And you won't believe where I fought with him - in Sovngarde, the plain of Nord afterlife. I got help from three heroes and I dealt the finishing blow to that beast. It was spectacular!"

Then, Cir noticed the third man. "Oh, how rude of me. For a lady to ignore a guest. Brother, do be a dear and introduce us, will you?"

Ondolemar stepped closer and bowed. " No need for that. My name is Ondolemar, lady Tharys and I am stuck with your brother for indefinite time."

Cirendel laughed gingerly at Ondolemar's manners. "Oh, how gallant! I knew you'd find a good match, but you even exceeded my fantasies, Fin."

At this my companion gritted teeth and retreated back to his horse and took him to our little pen to feed it. Cirendel blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Viran whispered something in Cir's ear and she giggled. I groaned and hid my face. Someone end this embarrassing guessing. If Viran and Cir think we're together, then mom and paps will surely ask about when it's the wedding and I'll wish to crawl into a hole somewhere while Ondolemar will proceed to finally kill me.

"We're traveling together because I sort of dragged him into danger with me. He's a friend, nothing more." I told both my sis and her husband who had those disbelieving looks. At this rate, Ondolemar will kill me. "Stop presuming, you two."

Viran took Cir's hand. "Come, let's go inside. Fin, go and get your friend. I am sure you're hungry. Then you can bathe and rest."

Sounds good. I haven't bathed before I went to that accursed place Labyrinthian. The road to our little estate near Blacklight took us the whole night.

They left the grand door open and I went to the pens, guiding Viran's horse. I saw him by water basins. I led the horse to some newly fetched feeding and strutted closer to the Altmer. He abruptly turned, the scowl was back. "Together? This must be a bad joke. I may not be with Aldmeri Dominion, but I still have high standards and you are not fulfilling them."

This stung me in the heart, but also imbued with some new hope. "And if I fulfilled them, would there be... us?"

He snorted and brushed past me, leaving me with a broken heart, once more. This man managed to reopen all my old wounds and pour more salt on them. Then leaving me to drown.

I so, so, so, so much wanted to rip out my heart so I won't feel this... heartbreak. I heard someone approaching and I knew it would either Viran or Cir. Probably Cir. A hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Fin? Aren't you tired? Come on inside."

Yes, I am tired. Of this fruitless love. I turned and hugged her. She was taken by surprise. "Fin!"

I let out my bottled frustration that only one person saw and he was miles away from here, in Skyrim. "I cannot anymore, Cir. It hurts so much."

"Oh, Fin..."

I'm a foolish man, losing it in front of my sis. What will she think of me now? "You see, it'll work itself out. You remember how I refused to acknowledge my feelings for Viran? I am sure he's figuring them out. Give him some time."

She smiled. "Now, come inside. I have prepared some food and Viran is getting the hot water in the tubs."

"Thanks for the encouragement, sis. I won't give up."

"Now that's my brave younger brother I know."

We walked into the house, through front hall to the many side passages and doors and straight to dining hall, where only Ondolemar was seated and he was clearly feeling out of place. I felt that the first two months in Skyrim. The culture, architecture and people were so different. I sat down behind the table to the left and Cir sat in the middle. Viran came back and sat next to her. The gloominess around the table was imminent and Cir spoke up. "So, you didn't tell us how came you two were traveling together."

I dared to look at Ondolemar whose gaze pierced me. "Fine. I'll tell you, lady Tharys."

"Oh, stop with the lady. Call me Cir, please."

"As you wish. Then... I'll be blunt. We were enemies. Sworn enemies even."

"So you were with those Thalmor?"

"Yes. Until recently, I was. Now I am stuck with Dragonborn on this foolish quest he has yet has to explain to me."

"I'll tell you when my contact comes back. We'll go and meet with him elsewhere. I don't think people would be welcoming to his kind. For next weeks, we stay here."

"Who's your contact?"

I groaned, biting into the bread and eating a spoonful of broth. "The leader of the Greybeards."

Ondolemar also dug into the grub and after our plates were empty we resumed with our dialogue. Viran and Cir kindly left us alone and went outside to our fields. I propped my elbows on the table, sighing. "I'll say it now so you won't be alarmed. He's a dragon."

"Dragon? Aren't they your enemies?"

"Some may see me as a threat, but the majority changed sides after Alduin's defeat. He's the impromptu leader and I might consider myself lucky he's developed somewhat of a parental love for me. I have a huge scaly second father who can fry anyone I don't like."

"Won't he betray us?"

"No, he won't. Parthuurnax is clearly on our side. He and my second in command, Odahviing are scouting Alinor and other provinces. That way, I know what's happening everywhere and maybe he'll bring us a present."

"You're not making sense here."

"By present I mean a fellow Thalmor. Kidnapping my friends for information did well for them. I figured I'll do the same and I'll interrogate one of them. Parthuunax should bring one tomorrow. I'll meet him at old hunting trail not far from here."

"Then, I'll go with you. I'll be able to identify him or her and if they are of any use to us."

I stood up, picking up our dirty dishes and went over to sink to wash them. "Then it's settled. You can go on ahead and take a bath. I'll go in later. There are some clothes in bathroom that you can put on. I am afraid you'll have to dress more regularly and so will I. Even though we're in Morrowind, we still don't want unwanted attention."

Ondolemar scoffed and hung head. "Are we to play a farce? For how long?"

I washed the last kitchen utensils and gazed at him, wiping my hands. "Until we get the information we need. Then we lure out the fools and kill them."

If we're lucky, Paarthurnax should bring us someone Ondolemar knows and the person will be a well of valuable information. Then... the person will be killed. I won't endanger us by taking pity on Thalmor. They had no qualms kidnapping J'Zargo, Vilkas, Hadvar and even Ondolemar for their purposes.

"I'm going then." The Altmer said and left. The ring was still letting out a gleam of light. I totally forgot about it, along with... the pendant bound around my neck. The Khajiit gave it back to me. I'll dispose of it... or maybe not. It may come in handy. I should give it to Ondolemar, if he would accept it. I'll go and ask after he's done bathing. He'd be in the room Cir designated to him. It's next to mine. You're so sly, sis. Speaking of the devil, sis came into kitchen, carrying her basket with ingredients. "Fin, will you be going outside tomorrow? Could you gather some herbs for me?"

"I'll see what I can do, but we won't go there for a picnic. Speaking of potions... is that "special" brew still in my room?"

"It is. Don't use too much. Only few droplets will do and the person will spill even his darkest secrets."

"Wow, Cir. I don't know how you made, but I am glad to be your beloved brother and not some stranger."

"I know I am awesome older sister. I also know you don't want to drag us in your problems, but we're here for you. You're my brother and I care about you." Cir said earnestly and I smiled at her. "I care about you and our family, too. That is why I cannot tell you more. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. Go and take a dip till the water is still warm."

"I'll heed your advice. Oh, here, take this." I showed the ring into her open palm. "Fin, but it's your birthright, not mine."

"I don't want people to recognize me. It helped us across the border, but here it's useless."

"If you don't want to wear it, then have your friend wear it in the meantime. Our name weights a reputation, brother."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I know next to nothing about Altmer culture. "

She shrugged and put it on a chain around her neck and hid it behind clothes. "There. I swear you're so stubborn sometimes."

"Go and take a dip. The bath is filled." She instructed me, pushing me away from sink and in the general direction to my room. I lifted hands. "You won, Cir. No need to push, I'll go and leave you to your... whatever."

She sat down and began browsing through her ingredients. It's best no to interrupt her now. She tends to get really worked up. I went to my room and checked if it's still the same when I left the last time. It was, to my surprise. Mother didn't tinker with it.

The steam was thick. I disposed of my backpack, Mace of Molag Bal, Sanguine Rose, Auriel's Bow and quiver with Sun hallowed arrows, my armor and was only left in smallclothes. I shivered slightly, making my way to the big washtub. Viran left some oils and ointments by it. I stripped of the smallclothes and gratefully stepped into the tub, sinking in. I let out a content sigh.

If only I could forget about everything, go back to the days before I went to Skyrim... I have made many memories of friends, also enemies. I searched for a love and found it in the most unthinkable person. Who allegedly hates me, but sticks with me now.

I began washing with the oils and rinsing. Then, a thought crossed my mind.

If he really hated me, he wouldn't be here. At Labyrinthian... I think he forgave me for dragging him into this mess. Or else he would have killed me. I certainly made no efforts to stop him. I am glad he forgave me. And so far, he's being really civil. Snarky, but civil.

I rinsed off and dried my hair as last, cotton towels were also provided. Stark naked, I went to wardrobe with my clothes. I picked out a traditional Dunmer outfit in dark colors and smalls. Dressed up, my gaze halted at the dresses where I left my location amulet. I wager Ondolemar must be done with his bath by now. I'll ask him if he would like to carry it... in case we get separated. I can't predict the future. Better be prepared than be sorry.

Picking it up was the easier task – now to get him to take it, that's a hard nut to crack. My legs were heavy and it was kinda hard to walk properly. I was literally dragging my feet out of my room to the next. The door was slightly opened. I knocked softly, but no answer came. Maybe he's asleep? Then I shouldn't bother him... no, the more I delay, the more nervous I'll get and then I'll be a blubbering idiot in front of me. He'll have a field day. No, I'll wake him up.

I opened the door and walked in, my eyes immediately falling to the empty, untouched, made bed. And the distant splashing sound alarmed me that he's still very much in bath. Oh, Azura... the temptation! Was I tested by gods with this trial?

I'll just check and won't look... yeah.

The decisive steps were made and my heart thumped with anticipation. I peeked behind the door. The steam was really thick here, too, so it took a while for my eyes to focus and find him. His back was turned and I got a front seat view of his... features. Unknowing of my presence, he agonizingly slowly rinsed off the foam of his broad, muscular back, the droplets of water were making a mosaic and I held in my breath. Molag Bal's balls, this Mer is absolutely beautiful. And I only saw his back and that finely shaped arse.

However, all good moments eventually pass. Three rooms down the hall, Viran was calling for me and I inwardly cursed at his bad timing. I made a step back and my feet met a resistance in form of a bucket. I stumbled and used the wall as leverage, running for it. The damage was done, however – the bucket fell over, alerting the Altmer of my presence.

Back with Viran, he only wanted to show me his collection of swords he amassed in my absence and all I could think about was how awkward things will be when I meet his eyes the next time. The word awkward didn't do my situation any justice. Practically, I was peeping on him... and enjoyed every damn second of it.

I was ashamed. I've never spied on anyone while bathing. I'll apologize for this improper behavior when I get chance, under four eyes. I traipsed, absent – minded towards my room where I dropped on bed, burying face in sheets. I am a hopeless case.

Someone came in. I only sincerely hoped it wasn't Ondolemar. My hopes were dashed. "I know you were there."

I sat up, my face burning up with shame. "I didn't mean to spy on you in bath! I just wanted to give you that pendant and things... escalated. I am really sorry!" I bowed head and when I looked up, the scowl has returned. "You wanted to give me that tracking pendant? But I am no Khajiit. It won't work properly. It barely worked for him. We got lost and sidetracked before finding you more that thrice."

Oh. It's so bad as a tracking device. "Then forget it. I'll just dispose of it then."

He folded arms and to my utter horror he sat down next to me. On my bed. "Are you absolutely sure we're safe here?"

"Well, it's the safest place to be in all Tamriel."

"And is it safe for your family?"

I bit my lip, suddenly anxious. "That's why we're not getting them involved. Don't tell them anything about our plans. Cirendel understands and I guess she'll convince parents and Viran."

"Good. The less people know, the better." He stood up and my heart rated dropped to normal. By the door he stopped and I found myself staring at him. He looked great in normal clothes. "What is it?"

"Um... you look great in normal clothes. It's a nice change. I always saw you in robes."

The Altmer didn't reply, only turned on heel and marched off to his room, where I heard the loud thud and subtle click, implying he locked the door. I didn't bother locking up. There was no need. I only took out the candles and room was bathed in moonlight only. Despite traveling nonstop, hard fighting and everything that has happened, I still didn't feel like going to sleep.

I sat on the window frame, gazing into the distance. "You could have returned the compliment... stupid Altmer and their superiority..."

xxXXxx

The next day arrived. I didn't sleep much, but that was hardly the matter. I had an appointment with my "wings and eyes", I'd better go there. The special potion that is extremely hard to make was sitting on my nightstand in a blue vial. I picked it and stowed away in backpack, armed myself ( just in case) and strode down the hall to Ondolemar's room. I knocked politely. A grunt and he opened up, wide awake and by the looks of it, itching to go. "You're up, that's fine. We'll grab a bite and eat on the way. It's not extremely far, don't worry."

"Give me a minute." He closed the door and I presume he got armed, like me (in case) and we headed to the kitchen. Only Viran was there, eating. I grabbed a juicy looking apple and bit into it. "Where is Cir?" I asked between chewing and swallowing. "She is outside, tending to horses."

Ondolemar grabbed a few cheese slices, two loafs of bread and three more apples and put them in his backpack. "We're leaving to our business and we'll eat on the road. I apologize, but we're in hurry." He brushed past me and went ahead. Typical of him.

Viran's response was a knowing smirk. "Good luck with that one."

I'll need a wonder to happen, not luck with him. I grimaced. "Thanks for the moral support, Viran."

"Oh, you were laughing at my misfortune while I was getting your sister to love me. It's just fair I get to laugh at you, little brother."

I was growing annoyed. But, he was right in that, what goes around, comes around.

Grim, I set out. By the pens I met up with my snarky, scowling mage. He handed me loaf of bread, cheese and one more apple. I dig into the food and checked the sky. A mist was settling and I grunted. At least it was dense.

Ondolemar graced me with his smart – ass remarks. I was wondering when he'd pull them out of arsenal. "So, "Fin," when will we encounter the first hole in your flawless plan?" He said sardonically and I felt obliged to roll eyes. Why this Mer, heart?

"You'll see on the hunter's trail. Follow my useless self, please." I grumbled under my nose.

"I didn't say you were useless."

"Oh, then you do have some faith in me? I am so relieved." I shot back at him, showing the rest of bread in my mouth to keep myself from saying something stupid. Don't encourage a Mer like Ondolemar. He'd win this verbal fight.

XxXXxx

A good hour may have passed when we finally reached the hidden trail where I used to play as a little kid. I halted and measured the sky. It's clear enough now. "Go back a few steps. I'll call them now."

"Them? Yesterday it was one. Fine, I am curious now." He went to stand behind me and my gaze switched back to the heavens. I really hoped the dragon was nearby or I'll make a fool of myself in front of Ondolemar, again. I stopped counting after yesterday's fiasco.

"Od Ah Viing!" I shouted to the heavens. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Oh, by Azura... a roar. Flapping of wings and the sarcastic dragon landed, ground shook as usual. After we both regained proper footing, Paarthurnax landed on a cliff above us, with a unconscious Altmer. Good. He brought one. "Drem yol lok, krosis."

I smiled at the dragons. "Nice to see you, Paarthurnax, Odahviing. Did you bring me someone useful?"

The great dragon raised up his foot in which the person was. "Yes, krosis. Fahliil, an elf of interest. He was snatched by the ruins of Labyrinthian."

I nodded. "Thank you for bringing him here. Now, please drop him down. I'll have some question for that fahliil, Paarthurnax. I also thank you, Odahviing."

The dragon dropped the person and the hood of his Thalmor robe fell off, revealing his face and identity and Ondolemar snorted. "I know him. He's Estormo. He was under Ancano's command. The same boot licking attitude. Now wonder he wanted to be drafted from Law Enforcers to Ancano's unit."

"Same like Ancano? Sleazy bastard."

"I am inclined to agree. If you let me, I'll wake up our "guest" and if he tries something, which he will, it's best he's restrained."

Odahviing peered closer, showing off his teeth. "Leave that to me."

Ondolemar kicked him and the other Altmer gasped, sitting up and his palms flaring up with magic. Odahviing was true to his words and held him firmly in a deathly grip. "Guh! Abducted by dragons! Who are you brutes? You've kidnapped one of the Thalmor and you'll pay for that dearly..." His speech was interrupted by a smack across the face. It was the former Thalmor who struck him and I was perplexed by how he took the initiative. Estormo's eyes drooped on the ex – Thalmor and they lit up with hate. "YOU! You traitor!" He spit on him.

I'd better take over and try that compulsive truth potion, if it's true to its name. I knew I packed a handkerchief, too... I found it and handed it over to the former commander of Thalmor who gritted teeth and stepped back, taking the cotton white fabric and wiping his face. Now it was my turn.

"Odahviing, please let go of him and stay away. You too, Paarthurnax and Ondolemar. I don't want you getting caught in the effect area."

The dragons exchanged looks and Odahviing let go, flying to the sky. This won't hurt. Much. Estormo's fire magic hit me several times as I let him think I won't fight back. Encouraged, he made the last steps that sealed his destiny. I took in all the air. "Gol Hah Dov!" His expression changed in a matter of seconds from raging to indifferent. I fished out the blue vial and a conveniently empty vial and transferred the right amount to get him talking, corking up the blue vial. "Here, drink this."

He obediently drank and his gaze went completely empty. It was scary, just how much powerful this was. "Alright, spill it out. Did you report back to your superiors at home?"

He nodded blankly, his gaze unfocused. "Yes, I did. I confirmed the deaths of over forty Aldmeri Dominion agents, including the ambassador and my superior, Ancano."

Well, that's why he was found at the site of destruction. "Why were you there?"

"I had orders to wait until Dragonborn showed up on the other side of Labyrinthian. It was if only the ambush failed, I was to dispose of Dragonborn and all his escaped associates."

Oh no. "The associates... did you hurt them? Sent someone after them?"

He shook head. "No, I had no such orders. Also, the Dragonborn's whereabouts are unknown to all agents presently."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself."

" I found the bodies of Aldmeri agents, either dead or buried, trapped in a strange unbreakable crystal but I didn't find the body of the presumed Dragonborn Dunmer male going by name Glorfindel and was about to report that when two dragons assaulted me and then brought me here."

So, basically, no one knows we're here. We're safe, by the Divines, I was relieved. I exchanged looks with Ondolemar who stepped closer to the influenced Estormo. "Who is the supreme leader of Elenwen's unit?"

"Absolon, the leader of Hammers of Justice. I was to report back to him."

Hammers of Justice? Such fanciful title for thugs. I was about to ask Ondolemar about them when he went pale in the face. The Thu'um was wearing off, so I bended Estormo's mind before going to check on ex – Thalmor, crouching. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?"

"It's... no, it's him!"

Who him?! I shook with him until he came back to senses. His frightened look in amber eyes told me we were dealing with someone fearful and powerful. "Who is this Absolon?"

"He, he o- ordered the death of my..."

Sister.

"And now, he's after us."

"Don't worry, we'll survive anything coming our way. I have a plan ready and I am sure they will fall for it. We are not forfeiting before trying, are we? I didn't know you were an early quitter, Ondolemar."

He gathered himself and tripped, walking to the Thalmor. Their gazes met, uncaring and determined; and the dragons were quiet, holding their breath.

"Where is Absolon? And how many Justiciars are on his side and in favor of killing the Dragonborn?"

"Only seven members and he's their leader. Others are only soldiers, the seven of them are the real Hammers of Justice, the prime Justiciars of the Third Aldmeri Dominion."

Ondolemar picked him up, staring him down. "You still didn't answer about Absolon. Where is he?"

The potion was still working and against his will, he will be forced to say whatever we ask. Even a brilliant mind cannot fool that potion. Cir's a brewing genius.

"H-he- he's in Skyrim."

The ex – Thalmor raised him above, the legs limp. "Where exactly is he?"

"At... College."

College of Winterhold? Does it have something to do with the eye of Magnus I discovered with Tolfdir? "Has it got anything to do with Eye of Magnus?"

"I don't know. The information is classified."

Ondolemar let go of him. "He's lying."

I shook head, thinking about this Absolon. "No, he's not. Under influence of my Shout and Cir's potion, he cannot lie to us. He really doesn't know the purpose of this Absolon's visit. "Right. I believe we have no more use of him. Do you agree?"

Ondolemar nodded. "I agree. He told us everything we needed to know."

It felt wrong to do things like that, but we can't just let him go back to this Absolon. It was sickening me, but it's necessary. "Odahviing..."

I grabbed Ondolemar's hand and we turned our backs on Estormo, as he was killed and eaten by Odahviing. Oh, gods...

Such brutal tactics, but we do what we have to, even if I don't like it. Unfortunately, we didn't have on choice. It's kill or be killed from now on, until we find this Absolon and his six loyal dogs we're killing and surviving. I dragged Ondolemar into this, I won't let the Hammers have him. Over my dead body.

"Such a serious, murderous expression. Were you thinking about Hammers of Justice and Absolon?"

My jaw was tightly clenched. "When we find them, I'll slaughter them."

"Bloodthirsty, aren't you?"

"It's better than ratting us out to them. No, we have to accelerate our plans. Paarthurnax. Odahviing."

The dragons stumbled closer, listening to me. "Odahviing, I want you to fly to College of Winterhold and see what's going on. When you see a Khajiit, don't contact him, even if he will try. He's a friend, but I don't want him involved. If you see any Thalmor, immediately leave. Then, fly to Forgotten Vale where you'll meet my friend, Gelebor. He'll be on a balcony, he's easy to spot. Bring him here, to me. If you'd please, let him ride on your back, I am sure he will be courteous." The snowy dragon nodded and flew off. My gaze turned to Paarhurnax. "I need you to fly to Alinor and continue collecting information on the movement of Altmer armies. If more join the Hammers' cause, then we have to change plans. If you can't fly back and report, send one of your lieutenants. Can I count on you, Paarthurnax?"

"It shall be, krosis. As one of dov, I am grateful to be of service to you, Dovahkiin."

The elderly dragon flew off to northwest and I had to sit down. It was a big step forward; we know the name of our enemy. But, I wonder... why was this Absolon and Hammers of Justice out to get me? It it really so bad to be a Mer Dragonborn? I didn't choose to be the hero who commands the Voice. I struggled with it and denied my destiny, in denial. But this is another issue. I shan't falter.

"So what's the plan? You still didn't tell me."

"You'd better sit down."

Ondolemar sat on a fallen tree stump, waiting for me to speak. "Gelebor is the last Snow Elf in Skyrim."

"Snow elf? He isn't like the twisted Falmer?"

"No, he's completely sane, nice and last I checked, he had eyes."

"How did you find him? And what's his role in this?"

"I found him while I was helping another friend, Serana... it's a long story. I'll spare you the details. He agreed to help me if I ever needed help. He's an ally we could use. His role? He'll be our bait. In short, we'll bait and switch."

"How?"

"I'll challenge the Hammers to a fight. Being the thugs they are, they won't refuse. In a remote place. Gelebor will be there instead of us. He'll confuse the hell out of them. They'll try to attack him, the fools. That's when we'll strike. You and me, we ambush them. I won't rest until every last one them is dead. Most of all the Absolon guy. "

"That's your plan? It's ambush. I hope you know they're the most powerful Justiciars? They won't simply go down."

"Don't worry. I have a secret weapon. My crystal prison Thu'um and your magic will triumph. No matter how powerful, they cannot escape the fiery crystal cage. Elenwen and Ancano tried effortlessly and in vain."

"It's really so powerful?"

"It's extremely powerful. Do you want a demonstration? Though it will look very, very suspicious. The crystal is purple and pinkish."

"Then I'll see it in action. You said yourself we have to keep a low profile. But how will a Snow Elf not bring attention?"

"Oh, he's another foreign partner. The Girethis are striking out, apparently."

He wasn't convinced. I playfully patted him. "Have some faith, Ondolly."

"... What did you call me?"

"Uh... Ondolemar?"

His amber gaze narrowed, the superior scowl was back. Now that's how I remember him. I turned to leave. "Let's be off. They'll be back in a few days, three is my guess. When you see some herbs on the way, pick 'em up. My sister is an alchemist. An accomplished alchemist."

We walked for a bit when he asked, all out of blue about my family business and history. "We are merchants, though it's only the fifth generation. My great – great – great mother was a bard in employ of House Redoran. In case you don't know, Morrowind is ruled by Great Council which consists of five Great Houses – House Redoran, House Telvanni, House Sadras, House Indoril and House Dres. We are not simple merchants, we specialize in properties and rare items. Father deals with properties and we, meaning my mother and sister and marginally me are involved with rare items."

"I see. My family was in Aldmeri for as long as we remember. We didn't make it up very high, because my family despised boot licking."

"Oh, good 'ol fashioned boot licking. When I first met you, you didn't seem the type and you still don't seem that type. You have an admirable self – respect. Not many possess that trait in Thalmor. I mean... Elenwen and Ancano were certainly the type to cozy up. I despised Ancano especially for his sweet tone."

His lips curled in a twisted grimace. "I hated him for years. He was once with Law Enforcers back at main island, but like mudcrab, he crawled his way to Elenwen's unit. And Elenwen... I don't know much about her. She and my sister used to be friends. But I am thankful you killed her. She was the one who reported my sister to that bastard, Absolon and she was hanged, for treason. And I was forced to watch."

"I am sorry... I am blessed to have a family."

"When I get my hands on Absolon, he'll be begging to be trapped in that crystal of yours." He snarled and I understood. He wants vengeance, justice for his sister. Who wouldn't?

"Then I am glad I killed that bitch. She had it coming."

Ondolemar glanced at the sky. "I have no one left."

That's not true. He had me. "You have me..." I murmured and he stopped walking and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. I also stopped in my tracks, not expecting him to laugh... or hear my words. He had very good, sharp ears. "That, I do. Let's go before the sun goes high in the sky."

"Right. And if we by chance meet someone, simply greet them and continue walking."

We set out back to Girethi household, but this time more slowly. It was almost like a peaceful trek through the woods. Quiet trek. The breeze was so different from Skyrim, so welcoming.

I watched as Ondolemar was walking in front of me, so gracefully, like it was an art. I wished I could walk with him like this for all eternity. I wistfully wished for him to stay by my side.

If wishes were like sujamma for example, we'd all be happy.


	3. The infernal heart

The infernal heart

"I am unsure if your friends are completely trustworthy."

Ondolemar's remark conjured a frown on my features. "Why?"

"Dragons. Dragons are evil. Forgot about Alduin already? What if the dragons turn on you?"

"They won't. It's hard to explain... look. I have a dragon soul and I can sorta feel their souls, with all the absorbing I did. But that's not how I meant it. They can be trusted. Paarthurnax is like a dad to me. He taught me the principles of Dragon Tongue. We chatted for hours about Words of Power. And Odahviing helped me get to Skuldafn and then pledged his loyalty to me after defeating the black dragon."

"You're too trusting. It may cause you more than broken faith one day." He said bitterly and I felt the pang in the heart. The former Thalmor was talking about his sister. "This is different. I won't be betrayed. You're not like Elenwen. I believe in you."

"Believe what you want, or need to believe. I can't trust someone so easily after being betrayed right and left, after seeing betrayal firsthand, two times in row."

"You don't... trust me?"

His amber eyes met mine, it was breath – taking moment, in the middle of nowhere, only us. "I don't know anything. I thought I knew where I stood, what was my mission in life, my duty... then, it all changed, little by little. My premonition was growing stronger with each year. After the death of our parents, me and my sister swore to protect each other and I... just watched, was forced to watch as she hanged. Because I believed that she did something horrible. They made me think it was horrible and punishable only by death. So, I blindly believed... until you strode in Understone Keep that day. And I realized my sister was innocent and she was right."

Now I was more curious than before about his family. "If it's not rude for me to ask... what happened exactly to your sister? You didn't tell me what led to her... death."

"You really want to know?"

"...Yes. I won't force you. It must be painful to talk about it."

We stopped by a wooden shack used by hunters occasionally. It was currently empty, so we were in luck. We sat down and the ex- Thalmor looked out the window. "My sister, Goldanna was always so righteous, she was the definition of what an agent of Thalmor should be. She and Elenwen were close friends at that time and when my sister refused to transfer to Elenwen's unit... we observed a change of behavior. She was cold, distant towards Goldanna. She made bribes and Goldanna was transfered to another unit. A unit she didn't want to do anything with."

This was getting more and more interesting. "Don't leave me in suspense. Please, continue."

I noted the balled fists and slight shaking of his whole body, but he found the courage or will to continue. "The unit is known as Adamant Will back in Alinor. Such a tacky name for simple... torturers. Of course, Goldanna wanted to go back to Law Enforcers, but palms were greased. It would take a lot of gold to change the minds of the ones in power. We didn't have that standing to change anything. And so, she very reluctantly joined the ranks of the cruelest Mer men and women in all Tamriel, where gore and brutality were on daily basis. Then, it went downhill. Whenever she came home, she was so... quiet and when I asked her about her work, she refused to tell me anything. I was beginning to think that place was a bad influence on her. She was a gentle soul, not a blood -spilling maniac. Two or three weeks after her transfer, she suddenly... cheered up and she asked me what I think about love. At that time, I didn't think much about it. If I did... I could have saved her. "

Oh, don't tell me...

He gave me that knowing, confirming look. "She fell in love with a target. A Mer she was supposed to torture and get the information needed for further investigation. Goldanna freed him under the cover of night and they wanted to leave, flee Alinor, go somewhere far, far away. However, Elenwen was always watching her. A few men were tailing them and a small regiment of Hammers of Justice, led by Absolon killed the Mer she loved and Goldanna was arrested, then the court found her guilty and she was hanged."

Well, there goes the happy ending... "Who was the Mer? Did you know?"

"A Dunmer. I never learned what was his name. Any records about that particular prisoner were destroyed after the execution of my sister. Also, at that time, I didn't think it was vital nor important. She made a mistake, a grave mistake. Whoever that Dunmer was, he contributed to Goldanna's death."

This was indeed a mystery. "He was probably an outlander. I didn't hear of any of my people making their way to the Summerset... I mean Alinor. It's way too far."

"And that's that. It's a past I'd rather forget, but it never stopped to haunt me. And now... I find myself in company of you, a Dunmer Dragonborn. It's ironic how some things repeat themselves."

I stood up, offering him a hand. "No, this isn't a repeat of past. We're going to win and live to tell about it. We owe it to your sister and that Mer. And to ourselves to see this through the end."

Ondolemar eyed my hand, sighed and I lifted him up by hand. "Thank you for telling me about your sister. Now I feel I understand you more."

His lips curled. "Don't presume, "Fin." We are accomplices."

I nodded brashly. "Oh, I know. But one can hope. You cannot take that away from me."

He grunted, pissed off (I presume so by the black clouds hanging around his head) and strode outside the hunter's cabin, not waiting for me in the slightest. Aaaaaaand... I annoyed him successfully.

Oh, shucks. Well, the mysterious Mer and myself have something in common – we both fell head over heels for Thalmor... er, ex – Thalmor Justiciars. At least his sister was a sweetheart, not a snarky bastard... snarky bastard I fell in love with. I have seriously bad taste.

Stay determined, Glorfindel. Stay optimistic. We still don't know much, but the plan is set in motion. The Hammers will die. Or us. I am betting everything on that last battle.

That's enough of gloom and doom for one day. I walked off to the scorching sun, only to see the Altmer waiting, tapping a leg impatiently on the ashen soil. I caught up with him and his sour face only made me smirk and burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Your face..."

I was wiping the tears, smiling. He smacked me on head. "Ow! Okay, I am sorry. But that sour face is just like the same when I first met you. You said something like..." I looked to the ground and I tried my best to imitate his superior scowl, glaring at the invisible animal. "Stupid dog."

Ondolemar growled aggressively and I evaded his incoming smack only so – so. "I am sorry! But it was so funny."

"Skyrim and obsession with smelly, stupid mongrels."

"I won't argue. Wait. You hear that?" We both listened to the distant sounds of netches, their voices distressed. The sound got stronger in volume and from the rising hillside, we saw a bunch of netches fleeing from something. We found it odd. "Should we go and check it out?"

"We have enough to deal with."

"I know, but this is highly unusual. Netches are peaceful and if they are fleeing from something, it must be bad. As in really, really bad."

Ondolemar eyed the direction. Isn't that... smoke? Look, it's smoking from there."

I looked there and saw a smoke. " Maybe it's bandits. Though I doubt it. There are none in these parts. Morrowind is more civilized than Skyrim."

The ex – Thalmor gave in. "If they are bandits, they must be stopped."

We carefully approached the area of the rising smoke, we could hear snippets of conversations from afar and when I traipsed and broke a small branch upon stepping on it, Ondolemar hastily dragged me to hide behind a giant mushroom. We crouched and soon the presumed bandits lost interest and went back to their campsite. I risked a peek to see who it was. By the accent we've gathered it were Khajiit and two Bosmers, but something was very odd about them. Why were the Bosmers dressed in elven armor? And two of Khajiit had ebony bows and arrows...

…. No. How did they make it past the border? They are not letting in anyone who doesn't have here any business. Then again, the clink of coin does wonders. I didn't want to alarm Ondolemar, but this wasn't part of our plan. I leaned to whisper in his ear. "Are Khajiit and Bosmer with Thalmor? Please, tell me it's not true."

"Yes, they are. Why?" He peeked and he went pale in the face. He took me by the front of tunic. "You said they couldn't get through the border, that we're safe. How come fucking agents of Thalmor are here?!" He hissed, panicked. I forced his hands away. "Calm down. We don't know if they are after us. Maybe they're here on other business. Maybe they aren't with Aldmeri Dominion at all."

"True. But still, they are suspicious. What is our course of action against them?"

I gazed at the sky. Perfect for a little rain. They won't see what him 'em. "Ser, let's say it will be hot in here. We catch one of the Khajiits and others die. Bandits or Thalmor, none have nothing to do here."

Ondolemar without a word left our hiding spot and strutted to the campsite. His courage was admirable, I'll give him that. Upon seeing him, the Khajiit and Bosmer left drinks be drinks and readied weapons. The mage snarled in their faces and electrocuted the first Bosmer to death. I gulped down. He's scary when he's dead serious.

Another fired arrows at him and he effectively dodged them and hid from the barrage. "Now what?"

"Stay here. It's powerful. I don't want you get hit by it accidentally." I said, appearing before the jaw – slacken Thalmor lackeys. Auriel's bow was pointed to the sun and Sunhallowed arrow was fired to the sky. Then, a solar eclipse began and I ran to hide, too. However, most of lackeys weren't so lucky to escape the sun's wrath and burned. Only one nimble Khajiit made it to their big tent and hid. "What's that?! How is that possible!" We could hear the Khajiit's thick accent and frightened speech. Ondolemar was impressed. "That's... unique."

I fondled the string. "It's the best bow ever. But now we have a Khajiit there who pissed his smalls from fear. Shall we interrogate him?"

His jawline was firm. "I worry about their visit. Let's ask him politely first."

Precaution was on each's mind as we walked to the campsite, waiting anxiously for the Khajiit to make a move. He finally came out, instantly firing an ebony arrow, aiming for Ondolemar's head. On pure reflex I deflected the arrow with Mace of Molag Bal, growling at the Khajiit. He tried to kill him first. He must know who were are. The time for kind approach has expired. I took in air and shouted. "Horvutah!"

The crystal enveloped the unknowing Khajiit warrior/spy, he was knee deep in crystals, effectively trapped. Ondolemar's eye widened in awe. "That's the crystal prison?"

I strutted closer to the Khajiit who still tried to fight back and I knocked the ebony bow out of his hands with a strike. "It was only the first Word, though. Now, tell me. Who are you and what brought you here?"

"I won't tell you anything, foul smelling ape!"

I sighed and reached into my backpack. Cir won't be happy, but here goes nothing. I threw a quick glance back at Ondolemar and he understood, restraining the Khajiit and I forced him to drink the right amount of potion. His gaze was glassy. The ex – Thalmor spoke up, startling both me and influenced Khajiit who shifted to stare at him for change. "Who sent you here? Why are you here?"

He answered, but only because he didn't have other choice but to tell us the truth. "We were undercover unit. Sent to find a heart."

A heart? Vague enough? "What heart? Stop blabbering and tell us what you're after."

"Red... Mountain..."

I shook head in denial. "Nobody goes near that bloody mountain. For a good reason. It's unstable as fuck. Why would anyone go there?"

"The … heart... to retrieve it and bring to..." Khajiit bit into his tongue and to my disgust, he bit if off. Nasty, disgusting. Ondolemar scoffed and hit the smirking Khajiit, who fainted. I stepped away, my heart thumping in chest.

There is only thing in that mountain that could be the "heart," but it's not possible. It was destroyed, Kagrenac's Tools were lost to the ages, along with Dagoth Ur. If the Thalmor are after it, then they want the immortality it granted. If it still existed. It perished in the lava. The Khajiit must have been drinking a lot of skooma to come up with a story of retrieving something like the Heart of Lorkhan.

...We have no use for a prisoner who bit off his tongue. I ended his life, severing his head. The thought of the Thalmor getting their hands on something so immensely powerful was repulsive and... terrifying. If they had that power, it would mean the end for Morrowind and other provinces. The whole time the ex – Thalmor mage observed me and saw the growing anguish and distress on my features. He suddenly grabbed hold of my hand and I looked up at him, startled. "You know what he was talking about, so talk."

He didn't get it. This was something the Great Council should be alarmed off.

It posed a great threat to the nation. "Every Dunmer has a little knowledge about the eruption of Red Mountain. Only few know why it happened. Something was removed and the balance was hazardous at best. The Heart of Lorkhan was keeping the mountain dormant. When it was used and its nature was changed, things went from bad to worse. I brought the book that details the eruption and why it happened home upon last visit. It's nothing that should be discussed. It's still horrible and I refuse to say more. I'll have to alarm the Houses...no, I'll inform only one House. I know who to contact. The next time Paarthurnax comes back, he'll carry us to Solstheim. I can't trust other Houses with this. He's an expert on arcane and history. Why, he lived through the eruption and saw Nerevarine."

Neloth will know what to do. If anyone can say if the Heart still truly exists, it the Master Telvanni Wizard, Neloth.

"You know a lot, but keep all to yourself. Where is the harm in telling me? It happened ages ago, right? What's so horrible you can't talk about? Didn't I just tell you about my sister?"

… It's not like I was there when it happened. Nerevarine lived hundreds of years before I was born. But the betrayals, the false Tribunal ascend, their fall... when I read it, it felt like I was there and witnessed it. It's a part of Dunmer history everyone who read the rare historic book would rather forget.

"Beneath Red Mountain, Dwemer miners discovered a great magical stone. By diverse methods, Lord Kagrenac, High Priest and Magecrafter of the ancient Dwemer, determined that this magical stone was the heart of the god Lorkhan, cast here in the Dawn Era as a punishment for his mischief in creating the mortal world. The Heart of Lorkhan was the Stone of Red Tower, also known as Red Mountain. The Star-Wounded East gained its name when the heart crashed meteor-like into the Vvardenfell region in ancient times. The Dwemer Tonal Architect Lord Kagrenac constructed Kagrenac's Tools to harness the powers of the heart in order for it to serve as the Stone of an artificial Tower- Anumidum. Commonly known as Numidium, the walker was the key to the Dwemeri bid for ascension, be it godhood, immortality, or something greater. The Heart of Lorkhan resided in the Heart Chamber of the Dwarven Citadel and was tapped in the apotheosis of the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur. Thereafter it was visited annually by the Tribunal in order to renew their powers. A reawakened Dagoth Ur again tried to harness its powers to construct a walking god, Akulakhan. His plans were thwarted by the Nerevarine in 3E 427. The Nerevarine used the artifacts Sunder and Keening to destroy the web of enchantments Kagrenac had placed around the Heart, which allowed mortals to draw on its power. When this was accomplished, the Heart shrank to a point and disappeared. And since then, it was believed to be destroyed. I still refuse to believe it exists, but if Thalmor believe it exists... we have a problem. Serious problem. Forget the World – Eater and Dragonborn prophecy. This is the real treat – if if falls into wrong hands, all provinces can kiss goodbye to peace. We have to act. Maybe we've played into Thalmor's hands from the very beginning – starting with the Mer and your sister Goldanna, then us. That Mer knew something... what if he knew something crucial about Heart of Lorkhan? Or..." I shuddered at the thought. "Or... the whereabouts of Kagrenac's Tools. I... this is too much to handle. I wonder if it is written in a Elder Scroll. Say, do Thalmor have Elder Scroll in custody?"

"Yes, I believe so. All Thalmor were told we retrieve one from Cyrodiil and had it read, but only some units like Hammers knew about its contents... Law Enforcers didn't know what the Scroll entailed." Ondolemar confirmed and I was feeling nauseous. What did we get ourselves into? This isn't a simple get rid of Absolon and Hammers of Justice mission no longer. This is on much more bigger scale.

"I am scared now. Legit scared, Ondolemar. We don't know anything and the enemy has all the cards on the table."

"Is that Heart really so powerful?"

I chuckled despite my nervousness. "It could destroy Tamriel. The betrayer Dagoth Ur was almost finished making a god, Akulakhan and the Heart of Lorkhan was to be making it invincible and immortal forever. I say it could have easily destroyed everything and we wouldn't be here today. You must have heard the legend - " but when Trinimac and Auriel tried to destroy the Heart of Lorkhan it laughed at them. It said, 'This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other." So Auriel fastened the thing to an arrow and let it fly long into the sea, where no aspect of the new world may ever find it.'"

"Of course I heard it, I wasn't living my whole life in that freezing rock called Skyrim." He said with a note of irritation. It wasn't meant to insult his intelligence. I believe he was much smarter than me. "What are we going to do? I thought I would have fulfilled my destiny as Dragonborn and now this..."

"Whatever you do, don't do it recklessly. I've seen enough to know such destructive power shouldn't be trusted with anyone. You and me, we should destroy the Heart ever more. "

"If the legend is true, then it cannot be destroyed, for it is Tamriel's heart. We would kill everyone.. if it were possible to kill a world. I've never heard of such a endeavor."

"Then seal it. So that no one can misuse it. We can't trust anyone with this. For all we know, the Great Houses might be in coalition with Aldmeri Dominion behind the nation's back."

I gasped. "No! They wouldn't! They hate Thalmor! Morrowind may be the only left nation that has effectively evaded all of Aldmeri Dominion's attempt to force us into submission. Sure, we may be a part of Empire, but we're autonomous. "

"How naive you are. It's what they want to you, their citizens to think. We've... they have taken over Valenwood like that, then it was Elsweyr, Skyrim's civil war over Talos is their ploy, as well, but Nords are too stupid to see it. They get what they want, mainly through corruption from the inside and it's over. Maybe the Third Aldmeri Dominion has the Great Council of the Great Houses in their pockets. And we're nothing more than pawns, to lead them to their goal. What if they let us go, this was a set – up." he aggressively gesticulated with hands, pointing at the dead "bandits."

"They have the secret knowledge of Elder Scrolls, we don't know, maybe there is a passage about us foolishly traipsing in and playing into their hands, they kill us and claim the Heart. And that marks the supreme reign of Third Aldmeri Dominion. No, I refuse to play into their hands. We won't do anything. Let someone else mend the world's end. We have only one priority – killing Absolon and the Hammers of Justice."

I... I don't know what to do. We may or may not be the pawns on someone's board, but what are we to do? "What... so we let the thing that can erase the life as we know it?" Ondolemar groaned. "Listen. After what happened to us, I know something is wrong. And we won't play their game. I've been one of them. I know best what's for the best. We ignore the discovery. As you said, nobody goes to Red Moutain for a reason, the volcano is active and dangerous. If the Thalmor want it, they have to get inside the innermost chamber. And it's impossible due to scorching, infinite lava."

Valid point. Even if someone made it inside, the smoke and soot would suffocate them, not to mention the unbearable high temperature. Those Bosmer and Khajiit were lucky they didn't make it inside. The Heart of Lorkhan has been safe in the bowels of Red Mountain since Nerevarine's fight with Dagoth Ur. Let sleeping mountains be asleep I say.

I gazed at the ex – Thalmor who poured some sense into my thick, heroic skull. "You are right. It's not our concern. Our concerns lies with Hammers and Absolon."

He cracked a satisfied half smirk – grin. "Good. You finally see how this world works – it's none of our business."

Maybe it isn't, but not telling anyone... but, knowing Master Neloth and his fascination with Hermaeus Mora, he must know the Heart still exists.

Hermaeus Mora... he could tell us. For a price. No, dealing with him is most unwise, just look at Miraak. Ondolemar speaks the truth. We have other fish to fry. He moved towards the direction of Girethi household, leaving the campsite.

I exhaled deeply. Ondolemar came back, scowling. "What, are you admiring the handiwork of your Shout, Dunmer? We have to go to your home and assure your protective sister everything is going smoothly."

"Haha, how do you know she's protective?"

"Sisters will be sisters. Goldanna was no different. She kind of reminds me of her."

"You've fond memories of your sister."

"She was the best of my family, as the older of siblings, I was to look after her and I kindly took that role. Goldanna didn't deserve such death, neither my parents."

"Some that deserve death are often spared and some that want to live often die."

"Such philosophy, "Fin."

I pouted, putting my hand around his shoulder. "Oh, can you please stop the sarcastic Fin thing you do? Normal Fin will do. Or Glorfindel. Either is fine. Better than calling me you. I call you by your name, Ondolemar."

His lips quivered. "Fine. Let's go back, Fin. We have some days until your dragons come back with the Snow Elf. Your sister will be delighted to have another guest."

"Well, he's my guest and ally, like you. But he's sometimes odd. You'll see when you meet him. His kindness freaked me and Serana and kinda creeped out. So, civilized... well – mannered. He sorta reminded me of you."

At that, the mage squinted. "Why?"

"Well, you were the only polite Thalmor I ever met in my travels. All were assholes to the core." He rolled eyes and out of nowhere, gently grabbed my hand and walked with me, holding my hand. I could swear my heartbeat transfered to my hand and the mage could hear the increased rate of the thumping. The red flooded into my cheeks. I didn't want to ruin this rare moment when he was being nice to me, so I let him drag me and enjoyed the warmness of his hand. I've told him about my feelings and he repeatedly dismissed them, but this warm gesture... how should I take it? No one has ever took my hand like that, making me feel like I am in Sovngarde still.

The quiet trek through the woods was pleasant enough, but when we entered a clearing, my heart almost stopped beating. In front of us materialized ugly tentacles with those eyes, many eyes. Ondolemar's grip tightened around my hand, his free hand was enveloped in icy swirl. "You! What the hell do you want here?!"

Hermaeus Mora bore the gazes of its many eyes into the Altmer who protectively shielded me with his much taller stature. "Ah, the Altmer mage. You still are with my servant? Perhaps it's fate, then."

He fired the snowy storm on the apparition, but it didn't harm it, only swished past it. "I asked what do you want here, fiend."

The apparition chuckled. "Ah, this one has spirit. The Last Dragonborn of this era, what is it you wish? You called me here, didn't you? I knew you would, eventually. All who seek wisdom come to me. I know everything."

I thought about him, but I sure didn't want to see him nor summon the ugly daedric lord. Not after the battle with Miraak and the dissolving of the old man, Septimus Signus. Dealing with Mora can only result in death or eternal suffering. No, thank you. Ondolemar glanced at me curiously as I bravely stepped forward to face the apparition. "It's true I thought about asking for your help, but I remembered Miraak's end and poor Septimus didn't bode so much different. I won't be your slave, Hermaeus Mora. Any past dealings are done and I am done with your ways of doing things. Your price for wisdom... I won't pay it. I don't need the wisdom you can offer. I am perfectly content. Now, begone demon, I believe I said I won't accept any offer you make."

The eyes narrowed. "What about the Heart of Lorkhan? Don't you want to know about it? I am the prince of Knowledge and Fate, I know everything."

"Don't let the fiend sway you, we have other plans. This doesn't concern us." Ondolemar reminded me. The offer was tempting, but we agreed it wasn't our problem.

The apparition of Hermaeus Mora laughed. "How little you know, Altmer. Your fates are bound to the Heart of Lorkhan. No one can escape fate."

Ondolemar scoffed. "Oh, really? Apparently Daedric Princes know everything. Then how come the fate of world was changed so many times in the past? The invasions of Mehrunes Dagon thwarted, saved by heroes."

"Precisely so, little elf. It was not fated to be. This is, however another fate. The fates of the Last Dragonborn and Thalmor betrayer, the Heart of Lorkhan... I can tell you everything you need to know to save yourselves from your fates, but if you refuse the help, you'll die and Tamriel will descend into apocalypse, there will be only one nation – the High Elves will reign with terror, all other races will be decimated and obliterated, starting with Dunmeri people."

The thought of my people, Dunmer being obliterated to nothingness – my parents, Viran, Cir... everyone would be dead and it would be my fault...

I swallowed the lump in throat hoarsely, licking my lips. "I... I ac -"

"We don't need anything, fiend. We'll take chances with our fates. The Dragonborn said no, leave us." Ondolemar cut in, before I could finish.

"I will be watching closely and in your desperation, you will call for me. They always do." Apparition vanished into thin air and I was dumbfounded. "Fin."

I blinked, unsure if we just didn't doom the world. "Fin." What if we did a mistake turning down the offer? We...

A fist connecting with my jaw, shaking me off balance. Wide – eyed, I stared at Ondolemar. "Snap out of it! You yourself said dealing with that demon can only end in death."

I touched the cheek, engrossed the fingers with healing magic and the bruise was gone. This was the second time he punched me. This time to bring me to senses. "You don't need the help of some gods. You have me by your side. And many friends who would lay out their lives for you."

Confident about himself much?

I smiled at him. "It's strange, but with you by my side, I feel invincible and your confidence is earth – shattering. Hermaeus Mora is a master manipulator and without you, I would have made a stupid mistake. You stopped me in the last second." I said softly, flicking timed gazes at him, embarrassed. "We are accomplices, Fin." He retorted in that haughty tone and we remembered what was going on before that fiend appeared and ruined the mood. Ondolemar's hands were so close... I extended my hand and they hardly brushed, the mage paced lightly and moved in front of me. I should have known it was a rare occurrence. Screw you, Mora for ruining the romantic setting. Don't you dare show up again. I shrugged off the wasted opportunity. Let bygones be bygones. I am sure he'll have more soft moments, opening up to me, piece by piece. Ondolemar told me about his sister, so it's a start I didn't anticipate. It was a start for the better.

With a goofy smile, I hurried to catch up with the scowling ex – Thalmor whose ears tips were tinted red.

My grin spread across my face and as we passed by few farms and it's workers in the fields, they gave me a few worried glances. Don't worry, folks. That's the grin of a man in love.

On the Girethi land, we found Viran in the fields, getting rid of weeds around Cir's precious herbs. We greeted him and went inside the house, where Cir was finishing with the lunch. We sat down and ate, talking about the family business and in the middle of meal Viran came back and the conversation switched to silly jokes and drunken old stories. We laughed and Ondolemar occasionally laughed at funny stories.

We didn't feel special right now. No treats of world's end, no conspirators wanting to end our lives, no magical artifacts slumbering in the depths of a mountain, no god wanting to manipulate us. It was a normal lunch filled with laughter and spilled sujamma and angry Cir, coughing Viran and grinning Altmer who eventually broke into a laughter and I joined after some more drinks were spilled on unsuspecting Ondolemar's face.

If only peaceful moments would last an eternity.


	4. Heavenly judgment and plan baked to perfection

Heavenly judgment and plan baked to perfection

So far, nothing has gone our way. Let's summarize what has transpired so far. Shit happened and we got delayed by Ulfric's fucking men in Windhelm, then we learned the name of our enemy and then it went off the charts when we learned that the Heart of Lorkhan may or may not be still active and very much existing. Now, back to reality, two days have passed and I pondered about the Heart more than I should have, considering my agreement with the ex – Thalmor. I saved the world once and I have the Hammers of Justice going after my ass (plus Ondolemar's). The Heart can rot in Red Mountain. We won't tell anyone of the supposed discovery.

I was a humid afternoon and Cir came by and opened the windows so I get some fresh air. I was preoccupied with writing my journal. I had nothing else to do as Viran and Cir did all the housework and I was bored to the bones. I was sitting on the bed when someone knocked and I lifted up head from writing. "Come in." I knew it was Ondolemar before he entered. The stern knocking gave him away every time. I patted the bed and he sat down. My heart still raced when he was near me, but I was getting used to his closeness and grumpiness. "I am bored." He exclaimed and I put the feather back in inkwell, closing up my journal. "Let's go and see if they're back. Odahviing should be back with Gelebor by now." I said, getting up and reaching for Auriel's Bow and quiver of Sunhallowed arrows. At least Gelebor will make me some more. I am sure I had some elven arrows stashed somewhere... hm. Viran has them probably. I'll ask him later. We had a hunter's trail to walk upon.

XxXXxx

In the middle of walking to the spot, it started raining. "Can you do something about it?"

I grimaced. And here I though he disliked my Thu'um abilities. "Sure." A glance at the sky and intake of air. "Lok Vah Koor!" It stopped raining and sun came out. I grinned at the Altmer as we continued on the way. We reached the place and Ondolemar grabbed my arm suddenly. "Wait. Before you summon the dragon, I have something to say."

I was taken back by this. I kinda knew what our talk would will be about. "You don't want anyone to know about the Heart." I said and he nodded shortly. "Yes. It has to stay between us. If what you said is true and it's so potent, it's best we don't tell others."

I see. I trust Gelebor and my other winged friends, but this was between us two. Even good intentions can lead to misfortune. The Tribunal was a sound example. "It stays between us, Ondolemar. It's a promise."

He cracked an almost - smile and I made three more steps. I wonder if Odahviing has been waiting for me to summon him. "Od Ah Viing!" I shouted and we waited patiently. A minute has passed before we saw the encroaching shadow in the sky, getting closer. It was the snowy dragon. I made out a rider on its back, just barely. Ah, it must be the Knight - Paladin Gelebor.

Odahviing was circling, descending slowly. He landed near us. "I am back as you requested, Dovahkiin."

"Thank you. You've earned a rest. I'll call upon you later. You can stay in Morrowind, so I have you close by, but somewhere remote, if you please. The locals don't like dragons, just like Nords."

The snowy hunter dragon scoffed – more like roared in annoyance. "So I shall. If you have need, call and I shall come."

The Knight - Paladin Gelebor gracefully jumped from Odahviing's back and the dragon flew off, to the direction of south. He had a earnest smile on his face. He approached us and he held out a hand. I laughed and hugged him, catching him off guard. "I am glad you agreed to come, Gelebor."

I let go and he looked around, the scenery was very different from Forbidden Valley. "It's … a change. But you dealt with Vyrthur for me and it's time I repaid my debt, friend. If I may, where is the vampire girl... Serana was her name?"

I blinked. "She's at Fort Dawnguard, in safety. Or she was the last I knew. Why are you asking?"

Gelebor shook head. "I was just curious and I wanted to apologize for getting her involved in Vyrthur's twisted revenge. Also, I expected her to be here with you."

"Nah, no. She has suffered enough. Also, I have my own, big problem now and I've gotten another involved." The two elves glanced at each other curiously. "Gelebor, this is Ondolemar. He was with Thalmor, the ones going after me. Odahviing, the dragon filled you in, didn't he?"

Gelebor nodded and shook hands with ex – Thalmor. "Yes, I know. The dragon told me quite a deal about how you saved Tamriel, friend. The last time we met, you didn't tell me who you are and when the dragon showed up on the balcony, I was scared. Then, it spoke and told me everything and that you requested my presence at once. It was a shock at first, but I understand now. I gather you have a plan, Glorfindel. What's it entail and what's my part in it?"

Ondolemar looked around and his ears twitched slightly. "I don't want to alert you, but we've got company."

I grabbed the bow, setting an arrow in the bowstring and aiming. Ondolemar's palms flared up with destruction magic and Gelebor readied his sword. A familiar voice called out, distressed. I knew that voice! Viran was running towards us, his pupils larger than usual, his expression was seeded with fear. "Fin! They...They have taken Cir! I couldn't do anything!"

He clutched at my clothes desperately. "Who took Cir? When? Where?!"

"A dozen of Bosmers and Khajiits! It all happened so fast. I was inside the house and Cir was tending to her plants when they attacked. They took her as hostage and each time I tried to take her back, they threatened to use Cir as body shield. I couldn't hurt her, Fin! They told they'll wait for a ransom of twenty thousand gold pieces until the break of day. They will release if I bring them the money to the place they said they'll be waiting. If I try anything "funny" they'll kill Cir. I had no choice but to watch as Cir was taken by those brutes."

This was getting out of proportion. Thalmor won't give up, it seems. "Viran. Tell me where they are."

"Near the border of Skyrim. "

"Then, it's settled. Viran, I want you to go home and wait." As I suspected, he didn't like the prospect of the idea. "No! Cir is my wife! I have to save her!"

"And I am her brother. And I am the one the bastards want. You know I don't want to get you involved in this fight."

"It's too late, Fin. I got involved the moment those bastards kidnapped Cir."

I exchanged looks with Ondolemar and Gelebor. Viran eyed the Snow Elf and it came to me. "Sorry for the short introduction – this is Viran, my brother – in law. Viran, this is Knight – Paladin Gelebor, a friend from Skyrim."

They shook hands and I briefly exhaled. Just don't panic. Cir is a tough girl. "I don't think you should come, Viran. They are with the Thalmor." They clearly knew where to find me and I was told by one of their people that my whereabouts were unknown... but Estormo was under the compulsive truth potion's obedience. That means some units, like the bosmers and khajiits we killed two days ago know of me. And Hammers have no idea I am here, since we killed Estormo. But how do the agents know? Maybe there are more groups here, searching for the Heart of Lorkhan and we killed their comrades and now they want revenge. After all, Khajiits can smell presences of others, so it's not a surprise they tracked me down. And they got Cir now and they think we'll fall into their trap. Little do they know... I glanced at the sky. I'll do this myself. "They want me? They'll get me. Viran, Ondolemar and Gelebor. I want you to go to the house and stay inside. It'll be dangerous."

"Are you crazy? You want to take them on alone?" Ondolemar uttered in disbelief and Gelebor shortly nodded. "I'll differ to your decision, friend. This clearly wasn't the time for the plan. I'll talk with you after you save your sister." Without further words Viran and Ondolemar ran, leading the way to our house and I turned my attention to the border. Gelebor caught up with them and they soon vanished from my field of vision.

They'll regret picking a fight with me. I'll go faster through air than on land. Every second was precious. Who knows what the Thalmor scums are up to... "Od Ah Viing!"

I summoned the snowy hunter dragon again and he came almost immediately. "I am sorry for calling you so soon, but I'll need your wings. And Thu'um."

Odahviing made a disgruntled noise I emphasized as a chuckle and I hopped on his back, minding his scales. "Fly towards the border with Skyrim. I hear some idiots want to have a bad weather time." We flew to that direction and I hoped I wasn't too late.

Airborne, I explained the plan to dragon and he eagerly agreed. We'll do a double Shout and Cir will hide under Odahviing's belly. She'll be safe and we'll dispose of the idiots in an unconventional way. And I won't get my hands dirty with their kind.

The Thalmor agents were setting up a camp and Cir was nowhere to be found. "Can you see a dark elf woman somewhere?" I asked the dragon as it was more likely to spot her than me. Odahviing's sharp gaze bore into a mushroom to the east of camp. " A woman is bound to a gigantic mushroom. I presume that's the woman we came to rescue."

I had to focus my vision, and it was really Cir. A stone fell off my chest. She's fine. Thank you, Azura. "Are you ready, Odahviing?" I said slyly. Cir is safe underneath the mushroom, the thunder bolts won't strike her. The snowy hunter dragon's voice rumbled. "Ready, Dovahkiin."

"On three, then."

We flew over them and the Bosmers fired some ebony arrows our way, but Odahviing was very swift. The Khajiits were casting lighting spells at him. Foolish. We'll give them a taste of true lightning. "Three."

"Two."

I smirked devilishly and I could swear the dragon was sharing my intentions and looking forward to the lighting show. "One. Strun Bah Qo!" We said in unison and the skies crackled and boomed as our Voices became one and the weather changed drastically, the skies rigged with black clouds and bolts. "Have fun, you bastards!" I screamed at the distressed and freaked out agents of Thalmor. Each soon met an end at the strike of heavenly judgment. When they were dead, Odahviing landed and I got off, running towards Cir who screamed her lungs out out of fear. I saw the tears in her eyes. "Fin! You came and saved me!" I severed the ropes binding her with a dagger and she hugged me. "I was so scared!" She sobbed and I patted her back. "You... did this? Is that a... d...dra..." She stuttered upon seeing Odahviing. "He's a friendly dragon. He won't eat you, don't worry. And yes, it was me... I'll calm it down." She let go and wiped her tears.

"Lok Vah Koor!" The skies cleared and the lighting bolts stopped, the clouds became their normal color and sun went out. She was amazed. "Wow. Fin. We could soooo use this for growing produce much faster."

I chuckled. "Well, there's one use of that. Come, we're going home. Viran is all beside himself with fear."

Cir really, really reluctantly let me get her on top of Odahviing's back. The dragon disapproved, too. "Dovahkiin."

"I know, I know. After this, I won't summon you for a while. A pinky promise!"

The snowy hunter snorted as he took off, carrying us back to the Girethi house. On the way, I asked for the Girethi heirloom and Cir gave it back to me without questions. It's time I set the plan in full motion.

XxXXxx

Cir was reunited with crying Viran in the entry hall. He hugged her and examined her face for injuries, if she had any. "By the Divines! I am so happy you're safe!"

I can't let this repeat. Kidnapping friends was a serious offense, but going after my family... not letting this one go. My two companions were waiting for me, each with a small smile/frown. It's time to put end to Hammers of Justice. I was certain they were after the Heart and us. We kill them, we solve two problems at once. "Viran, please take care of Cir. If anyone else decides to visit, just shout and I'll give 'em living hell. This ends now. I won't stand for them kidnapping anyone else."

I went towards my room and the two followed me. We closed the door on the latch. I sat down, giving Gelebor a dead serious look. "This will probably sound strange, but the plan is that you're the switch and I am the bait. It's a an old Dwemer tactic called bait and switch. Look, I want you to write a letter addressed to Winterhold College in Skyrim. The content must be in Falmer language. I trust you know how to write it?"

Gelebor nodded, perplexed. "Yes. I believe I am one of the last who remember how to write it – before the majority became Betrayed. I know the original scripts, but I rarely write. But why in Snow Elf language?"

"Because that's a bait they can't resist. Thalmor want to know everything about the arcane and history of all Mer and seeing as you're one of the last Snow Elves in Skyrim, they won't resist. In the letter will be written that you know me and that I killed your brother just for fun. They know all my friends, but we have an advantage – they don't know you or the whole story why Vyrthur was killed. Now back to the plan - you seek revenge for your brother's death and will gladly hand me over to them. The meeting place is Labyrinthian, near the ruins of Tribune. As proof of your claims, you'll send the letter with this." The Girethi family ring was taken from its chain and given to Knight – Paladin Gelebor. "It's special. It only glows on finger of one of Girethi blood. They know my name and thus it will be believable. You will claim I gave it to you for safekeeping as I have gone into hiding. The letter will graze their ranks and we'll get the attention of Absolon – my mortal enemy and his loyal lackeys. So... I know it's dumb, but I am not good with strategies. If you've got better, I am open to suggestions."

Ondolemar shook head vehemently. "That's the craziest idea I've heard from you."

"So it won't work?" I asked. "Actually, it might. It's crazy, but that's why it will work. Alright. I am in if Gelebor here is in, too."

The Snow Elf's lips moved quietly without a sound before he dropped a dead serious look at us, clenching the ring in his palm. "As I said, I am with you, Glorfindel. I have waited for a long time for someone like you, who would stop my brother. And you did as I asked. So now, I will do as you ask. Do you have something with what I can write? You'll tell me word by word what should be written in that letter." Gelebor offered and I picked the inkwell with feather inside. A roll of paper was on the nightstand table.

Gelebor sat down by the writing table and I stood by him. Ondolemar sat on the bed, unmoving. "Here goes- I am writing to whoever wants justice as I seek justice..." I continued and made pauses so that he can catch up. It went on until his letter was finished. He signed it with Vyrthur's name, the last clever trick that stroke my mind. Then, Gelebor read the letter to me twice and we – me and ex – Thalmor approved of it. An envelope was on the table. He put the paper inside alongside with the ring and I handed him the wax and it was sealed. "It's done. But who will deliver it?"

I grinned. "I have... contacts. You remember the Thalmor party, Ondolemar? My first contact is Bosmer who hates Thalmor with every fiber of his being. I helped him escape to Morrowind and he lives not far from here. He will deliver it to Raven Rock, in Solstheim. I know he won't say no, seeing he is going to move there gradually, but that's another story. As next, a friend with very helpful contacts will send it along to the College of Winterhold, to a certain orc in the finest library in Skyrim, Arcanaeum. He'll decipher the letter and we know that Absolon is there – it's perfect. We'll go to Skyrim under a week – maybe four days. We won't be going on foot, so be prepared for more dragon – riding."

Ondolemar's groan from the bed came to us. I held back the urge to grin at his misery. I remembered that he dislikes heights at best. At worst, he's scared of heights. I wager it's the latter. "It'll be fine. I'll ride with you. I hope you are not scared of heights, Gelebor?"

"I am not afraid of heights!" The mage snarled at me, embarrassed that I found out his weakness.

The snow elf smiled. "You do remember I live on temple balcony?"

I chuckled. "Right. You're not one to get easily scared."

"As I said, I am not afraid! I just don't like the prospect of not having solid ground under my feet." He muttered, but he didn't convince me. Right, so last time he held on so tightly just so, then. " This is a done deal. I'll go and send it immediately. Gelebor, I'll show you to your room. While you're staying here, I want you to feel at home."

We left my room and walked outside, down the hall and I took him to another unused guest room. "This is it. It's not much, but I hope it'll be accommodating enough."

Gelebor appreciated my hospitality. "It's more than fine, friend. While you're gone, I'll guard the house in case more kidnappers come."

Ondolemar joined in. "I'll be on guard, too. They attack, they die. Simple as that." His eyes glistened with determination. I was glad they were here. I didn't trust to leave Viran and Cir alone after what happened. It's good to know they are safe with ex – Thalmor and Knight – Paladin safeguarding them.

I opted to pick a weapon – Mace of Molag Bal was my companion in many fights. If it came to one on the road, (though I doubt it) I'll dispatch them. I bid them a curt goodbye and ran outside with the sealed letter in my grasp.

With this, Absolon's and Hammers of Justice fate is sealed.


	5. A little jealousy never killed anyone

A little jealousy never killed anyone

Malborn didn't disappoint as he accepted the letter and swore he'll deliver it personally to Glover Mallory in Raven Rock. He left for the boat bound to Solstheim and I conspiratorially grinned at the sight before my eyes – the sun was setting, it's wise and advised I return to Girethi residence, where Gelebor and Onodolemar were keeping watch over Cir and Viran. I exited the inn's back room where the Bosmer set up a temporary staying lodge and headed home with steady rhythm.

XxXXxx

On the front lawn was a frowning altmer who subsequently zapped me and the spell only so – so swished past by me. When he used magelight to illuminate my face, his frown deepened. "There you are. And in one piece. I – we were getting worried something happened. So, everything went as planned?" He asked , trying to hide his little error, but I took note of the worry. He does fear for me. That's a good sign, right?

I walked past him, the magelight was still active and I saw the altmer in a new light – his golden skin glowed, not to mention the amber gaze was knee – buckling. In quick daze, I nodded, choosing to look elsewhere. Damn spell, vanish already! "It's all going according to plan. The letter will reach the next contact tomorrow morning and he'll send it to Wintehold College."

"I didn't want to say it, but now that we're alone, I can." His haughty voice drilled into me and I tensed up, heart rate already picking up. Wistful, I waited.

"Can we trust your contacts they'll deliver the letter and your ring? And that they won't open it?"

Oh. I got my hopes up for nothing. With fallen spirits, I nodded dryly. "Yes. Malborn owes me his life as I helped him escape from Skyrim and I dealt with Elenwen, so he's out of danger permanently. This is his last favor he'll do for me before he starts his new life in Solstheim. The second contact is Glover Mallory, he's with the Thieves' Guild.. or was, but I did favors for him, gave his confession letter to his unsuspecting daughter who is in the Guild, too. Things happened and he's grateful. I also might have been the Guild Master for the past year... so, yeah."

That stern look again, judging scowl. "Oh, come on! I had to give up my leadership! It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. Don't worry about them, they have no reason to betray me. And even if they open the letter – they can't read it. And the ring seems dull and regular with no real sale price for uneducated eyes. I've got it all covered. Trust in me."

"I trust you'll emerge victorious. But that's enough. Your family is beyond worry and that snow elf is trying his best to calm your sister down."

Cir must be traumatized after the abduction. Hastily, I walked through the front door,through the hallways to the living room, where Cir was sitting and sippin' canis root tea, Viran was jumping between her like a mother hen and Gelebor's patience was wearing thin as he walked outside the room and we collided as I stepped over the carpet. I lost my balance and were it not for his quick reflexes, I would have landed on my butt or worse – him or me on top of each other. In front of Cir, Viran and Ondolemar. Thank goodness he caught me. "Glorfindel! You're back!" The Knight – Paladin was happy to see me. I suppose spending an evening with freaked out elven woman was out of his job requirements as the Knight – Paladin of the Chantry.

"I am back."

Cir abandoned her cup and stood up, approaching me. "Oh, Fin! You didn't say where you went and I was worried! Neither of your friends wanted to tell me where you went."

"They didn't tell you because it concerns the Thalmor. We'll be leaving in four days – maybe three." I said, hoping they won't harp on the subject. Cir withdrew back to Viran. "I... see. I shan't ask more, but I don't feel safe after the abduction."

I clenched my jaw so hard it hurt. Those bastards won't be a problem. "Don't worry. We'll stay as guards until we leave. And I'll leave a friend with you here in case. He's the ideal guy for stopping ambushes altogether." They all had confused looks plastered on faces and I simply grimaced, winking. "I'll call upon him when we leave for our business. I'll guard you with my life, Cir. I am your brother." Tears of gratitude rolled down her cheek and she wiped them, smiling. "Thank you, Fin. Oh, I am thanking you too much."

She stood up abruptly and to all men's present big bewilderment, she bowed. "I am sorry for bothering you all on my behalf, most of all Gelebor and Ondolemar. You're guests and Fin's friends, not nurse maids."

"It's quite alright, Cirendel. It was no bother." Ondolemar replied curtly and I smiled at him. The altmer looked away. "I'll get back outside. We shall keep watch during day and night." He suggested and I heartily agreed with the idea. So did Gelebor." I'll take the second shift after I've got some sleep. Also, leaving people in the clutches of evil is unforgivable for the Knight – Paladin of the Chantry of Auri -El. I am bidding Auri -El's will by helping Glorfindel, lady Cirendel. It's the least I can do for him. Now, I bid you good night." He excused himself and went to his room. Ondolemar also went back to his post on the front lawn and I yawned, the drowsiness catching up with me. "Man, I am exhausted. I'm going to hit the sack..."

While walking by Viran and Cir, I heard more of their who is your lover theories. "So, I smell a love triangle. You have an exciting love life, brother." Cir said, mischievously blinking so I get what she meant. She thought I am in love with Ondolemar AND Gelebor? I buried my head in hands. Oh, gods. A deep sigh and I gazed at Cir who still had that knowing look. "No, he is a friend. And not that kind of friend. Oh, By the Divines, Cir, I swear you have the strangest ideas about your innocent little brother."

Viran's expression changed from neutral to smug. "Innocent? Hardly. Cir, he was admiring a certain altmer while he was bathing."

The bow in my shaking hands dropped and I frantically glanced back and forth from Cir and Viran and to the doors, which were left open, so either two others could easily hear the conversation. I was flustered, of that was no doubt. "It wasn't on purpose. And Viran, you were spying on me?"

He chuckled. "No, silly. I heard the crashing sound of the bucket and moments later your friend alone came to ask who was there while he was exposed. We soon reached the point that it was you, dear brother – in law."

I was so flabbergasted. God dammit. The drowsiness passed and shame bound me to the floor like a spider's web. Viran approached me, taking me to the side. "I have a little tip. Jealousy is a fantastic equalizer. Use it and the other is as good as yours." He gave me the brotherly advice, whispering. "What is this whisper business about?" Viran laughed and the encroaching danger from exposure by Cir was averted, him kissing her cheek cheekily. " It's between men, Cir. Right, Fin?" He said playfully and I nodded, playing along. "Yes. Well, I'll take my leave now. The trip to next settlement was exhausting. See you tomorrow."

Cir, still a bit curious shrugged the matter off, going back to her now cold root tea. "Good night, Fin."

Viran winked and I rolled eyes. "Good night, you two."

I walked to my room and tried to ignore the bug Viran set in my mind. I have used the jealousy tactic on Vilkas once and he totally fell for it. That was before I realized my feelings for Ondolemar. I was only playing around then. This is... more awkward. And doing that jealousy thing with Gelebor of all people is out of question. He doesn't seem the type to be interested in romance.

Shedding off the armor and sighing halfway, a soft knock made me change into normal belted dunmer clothes quicker. That knock was different from Ondolemar's; and Cir and Viran didn't bother knocking. So it must be... "I just wanted to ask something." It was the Knight – Paladin's voice hushed from the other side of door. "It's open. Come in." Snow elf entered and closed the door behind him. I knew him for some time, but only now I recognized why they are called Snow Elves. He was practically glowing in the darkened room. I lit up some candles and he just stood there, gazing at me. "Oh, please, have a seat." Knight – Paladin complied and sat down by the writing desk. "It's been a long time since I was in the company of so many people. I am a bit unnerved at the fact."

That's right. He and Vyrthur were the only survivors and they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Suddenly, I felt very stupid. "You've been alone the whole time in that valley... how many years has it been?"

He laughed. "Don't feel sorry on my account, friend. I chose that solitary life in service to Auri - El. This is me returning the favor and then, I am back to Chantry."

I fidgeted. "Still... I hate being alone for longer than a month, I can't imagine spending Azura knows how much years alone in a secluded place with no contact with outside world. When I first entered the valley, I immediately thought we went to another realm, it seemed so... otherworldly. Me and Serana gaped for good twenty minutes before we moved on to next shrine."

"It's a special place, seemingly removed from existence. But I didn't come here to talk about the valley. I have come to ask if you have the Initiate's Ewer with you."

I blinked, confused. Initiate's Ewer? Oh, the funny shaped jug. I brought it here on the last visit. "Yes, it's here somewhere. Do you want it back? I kinda forgot to give it to you."

"I specifically don't need it, but it's essential for the shrines and for pilgrims who wish to commune with Auri - El."

Whoa, he didn't tell me it was this important. I stood up and rummaged through my chests. In the third was the Ewer on the top. I sighed in relief, handing it over to Gelebor. "You should have said it's an important item. I wouldn't have kept it for so long."

He dismissed it with a smile "It's in one piece and that's all that matters. This is the last relic of the Chantry, aside from Auriel's Bow, which is by right, yours. All other Ewers were destroyed ironically by Betrayed."

I sat down, thinking. He said something about pilgrims?

"You mentioned pilgrims. Are there people flocking the Chantry?"

"Since you killed Vyrthur, I have received many visits from those who wished to commune with Auri - El. But I couldn't grant them the entry, because I lacked -"

"The Initiate's Ewer." I cut in and he shortly nodded. "It's a part of the faith that the pilgrims walk the path and take some water from each shrine, upon reaching the final shrine, they are enlightened and ready to receive Auri - El's blessing."

"Once more, I feel dumb."

"Don't worry, friend. When imminent life threatening danger fades, I hope you'll come visit the Chantry, with more people. I want it to be filled with life again."

I was amazed. "You're okay with Men and Mer other than Snow Elves in Chantry?"

"Only the believers will be welcome. As Knight – Paladin, it's my divine duty to be the instrument of Auri -El's will. So, after millennium, I realized it's not much of a Chantry when there are no other people to spread the word of it and no believers. I am only saying that you could tell more people of it, those who are worthy and will understand. Do the people from the outside world like that aspect? Would they be willing to stay there and serve with me in Auri - El's name?"

Now I didn't know how to respond. "Um- you're asking if I know some other devotees of Auri - Ell? Well... I am not sure. In other cultures Auri - El is often called Akatosh. I know some priests, but that's it."

He was interested. "These... priests you speak of. Are they also the protectors of a sanctuary, like me?"

I chuckled at the image that conjured in my mind – the Temple of Divines in Solitude and the priest, nodding off in sleep land while standing. "No, they lack your devotion and pretty much everything. You certainly wouldn't want people there who fall asleep in a middle of conversation. The pilgrims are your best bet, I say. If they reach the balcony, ask them if they would stay and serve. It's worth a shot?" I proposed a solution and his eyes gleamed, then he suddenly put the Ewer on the writing table and approached me, kneeling and taking hold of my hands. I was unsure what the hell was going on. He kissed my forehead and I was dumbstruck.

A person burst into the room and he dropped the wooden bowl with soup and spoon, its contents dirtying the floor. He turned on heel and walked out. His expression was unreadable. Now I've done it. Gelebor stood up, glancing from the open door, to the spilled soup to me. "Did I do something? I was just expressing gratitude for having such a great friend like you. It's an old custom of my people."

"You've done nothing wrong, Gelebor. This is just a huge misunderstanding."

He sat down beside me. "I may know what this is about. I didn't want to ask a rude question, but now it's a likely situation. Do you love that altmer mage?"

I gulped down dryly, nodding shyly. This was turning into a really strange evening. "Then, we have to straighten things between you two. I'll go and explain to him..."

No! Anything but that! My eyes widened in horror, stopping the Knight – Paladin from leaving in the last second. "No! Don't! It's... complicated. We're not together..."

He blinked. "You are not? I thought ..."

"I confessed more than once, but he doesn't want to accept my feelings. He was slowly warming up to me, but after seeing this, he'll revert back to hating me. The Divines must loathe me, I swear."

"Either way, this wasn't my intention. I'll explain to the altmer what it meant."

He's not going to listen, is he? I groaned in annoyance. Neither of my companions ever listen to me. "I am begging you, don't tell him anything. Then he'll really think there is something going on! It'll have the opposite effect."

"But... in the coming battle, we need to trust each other. I can't have him endangering our lives because of feeble jealousy. No, this will be dealt with. And you're coming with me. And you don't have a say."

… I really should choose friends more wisely. "I give up. Nothing I will say will change your mind. Let the "fun time" begin."

We walked acros the hallway. I am pretty sure he wasn't in his room. He must be outside then. Joy of joys. Strangely enough, Viran and Cir were in their room. I deducted so from the vacant living room and kitchen. This won't make the talk less nasty, however.

As expected, he was outside, slurping on the soup as if it offended him. Gelebor approached and I like a shadow slinked behind him. For once, I was thankful that Gelebor was so tall and I used it to my advantage, hiding from Ondolemar's wrath as long as I could.

"Mage? Ondolemar. We have to speak with you."

He put the bowl on stairs, scoffing. "So it's "we" now, is it? Why are you hiding, "Finny"? Too ashamed to show your face, are you?"

"It wasn't what it looked like. We were talking about my Chantry duties and how to attract new believers into the Chantry of Auri - El. He proposed a solution and as it the custom of my people, we express gratitude by kissing the forehead. I didn't know it would cause this.. jealousy fit."

Ondolemar was fuming. "Jealousy fit? I am not jealous! He's an asshole who flirts with men all the time. Don't think your other three friends said nothing when we escaped together from prison."

"Really? Because he never spoke with me with intentions of courting. I would have known, I am well – versed in these things, as expected of Knight – Paladins. But if what you say is true and he was flirting with me, then that changes things. If he really chose me, then it's none of your business."

I blinked continuously. Wait a minute. What's he talking about? He said he's set things right, not spread misinformation. He turned and winked at me. Oh, that sly elf. I dramatically hooked into his arm and smirked at the still fuming mage. "That's right. It's none of your business."

"It is my business because we... work together! We need to rely on each other and... perhaps honesty is necessary here. I have to admit, he does have something about him that makes him... there are always people who catch your eye...the important thing is whether they capture your heart. Oh, by the Divines... I don't know what I am saying."

All of sudden, I burst into uncontrollable laughter and unhooked from Gelebor's arm, laughing like a skooma addict who found a whole cellar with secret skooma stash. Both elves graced me with confused looks. Then it clicked in Ondolemar's head. "You two!... set me up?!"

Gelebor stepped in because I was still having a laughing fest. "Otherwise, you would have never seen the truth and accepted it. You care about him more than you give away and seeing him with another pained your heart. When you burst outside, you were hurting, weren't you?" The Knight – Paladin posed an interesting question. The altmer mage shook head in denial. "What I have done has...has nothing to do with this! Ugh, why do I always get myself into these conversations?"

"I don't know, Ondolemar. But this had to be solved before we take on your enemies. Trust is essential on battlefield. Trust me that all I feel for Glorfindel is camaraderie and respect. Now, I'll leave you two alone."

"No, don't lea..." He already left, prodding my hand and going inside house.

"...ve."

The pregnant silence was overbearing as neither spoke. I for one was afraid that I'll say something offensive and he'll have an excuse to kick my ass. "So it's like this, then. You enlist help to help me see that you are meeting all my standards?"

I pouted at this. "Well, excuse me, mister standards. You never told me what you seek in a relationship."

Silence again. The crickets chirping was the only sound. The moons were high in the sky and the sky itself was a mixture of purple and green. It's been a while since I admired the late night sky in Morrowind. It's so beautiful.

"I've never been in a relationship."

Ondolemar's voice brought my fascination to a premature end and I glanced at him. "You've never... had?"

"Intimate contact? Oh, I had "knocked the boots," but never something serious. The other party was always the one who tried to push the "it" into relationship. I've never felt committed, so I ended it before it went too far. Also, breeding in Alinor is restricted to high – ranking officers only. We're very careful with that. Or they are careful. I don't think I'll be ever welcome back home. I wonder... what will happen after we kill Absolon and his Hammers of Justice."

"I know I can't hold you here... but you could always stay here."

"Stay here? With you?"

I nodded, his intense stare was driving me crazy. "I'll think about it. But I think I'll be traveling. Staying in one place is not for me."

A wicked grin magicked itself on my features. "Mind if I tagged along? I've taken a liking to traveling in... fine company."

"Again with the flirting? When will you give up?"

"Oh, you'll like it more when you finally see you're the only one I flirt with."

His scowl resurfaced. "I don't know why I haven't killed you already."

I grimaced. "Because you would lose your chill?"

He snorted at my horrible pun and returned to his bowl of soup, eating more civilized this time. I chuckled at the change in behavior. "Okay, I'll go inside now. Um... sleep well tonight. See you tomorrow." I said and he prodded into his bowl with spoon and ate as if I said nothing.

Retreating inside, I sighed. Emotions were raging inside. We sorted out that misinterpretation at least. Nonetheless, now I know that a little jealousy never killed anyone and Ondolemar admitted something finally!

We take our victories where we can, right? I should hold on to that kind of optimism. I flicked the bedsheets aside and sighed, this time for different reason.

Pondering about the altmer was turning into my favorite pastime. And I loved every second of it.

I wonder if he thought about me sometimes?

Yawning, I climbed into the bed, completely disregarding the soaking mess on the floor. Cir will scold me tomorrow for not cleaning it up, but I was bone tired. I shut eyes and waited for sleep to take over. I'll need it in the coming days.


	6. Absolon's ardor and zeal

Absolon's ardor and zeal

The supreme leader of Hammers of Justice was in his chambers, waiting for the spies from Hammerfell, High Rock, Skyrim, Daggerfall, Black Marsh, Valenwood, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr and Morrowind to return back. Eventually, all came, only exception being the spies from Morrowind. They must be there, after all the investigations. The traitor has found a troublesome ally. I should have gotten rid of him along with his parents and family, he thought bitterly. With the blasphemous Dragonborn, they have hid there, knowing that the Great Houses don't want to sign anything with Thalmor. It's a bad decision. As they both are Mer nations, they have maybe something in common. They are part of Empire, but also an autonomous province, much to the disdain of Third Aldmeri Dominion and most of all, the only division that cares for world dominance more than any. It's the Hammers, of course. And he, Absolon is filled to the brim with abhorrence upon seeing the reports.

They have been searching for long lost artifacts, but so far had no luck. The Eye of Magnus was a artifact they could put to good use, but the incompetent Ancano and Elenwen who were charged with acquiring it, died at Labyrinthian, a mystical site, buried under the rubble as Estormo reported before his disappearance. The Psijic Order took custody of the Eye and that's the last it was seen in Skyrim. It happened before we seized power over the College and that fool Savos Aren handed it over to the Order as if it was his to give away. That was the last straw in my patience and I had him and two others confined, under surveillance. They were the last on the to worry about list, though. My concern was that someone must have killed Estormo or the only spy in Skyrim left would come back to College or Alinor, surely.

But maybe luck is about to change. The restless leader of Hammers picked up a particular report from a spy who somehow made it out from the border between Skyrim and Morrowind. The report was a year old, but still better than nothing. The myths about Vvardelfell and facts about the Red Year are well documented. The Red Mountain is still active and Dunmer fear going too close. Many men and mer have asked the question and never got an real answer. But this must be it.

The Heart of Lorkhan is inside that mountain. The heart of a god. With it, the Aldmeri Dominion would be invincible and conquering other provinces would be a cinch. Now two questions arise - how to get inside Morrowind and make it all the way to Red Mountain without getting killed – by natural disasters like ash storms or people, who hate Thalmor. Clearly, sending Khajiit and Bosmer wasn't a smart move – the traitor Ondolemar possibly had informed the Dragonborn that Thalmor employ inconspicuous spies and thus eliminated them. We have to be more selective and secretive, Absolon pondered while reading the report on the Heart over and over.

Second question is more pressing – the interior of that wretched mountain was unsurvivable – the ash, soot, fog and lava – a deadly combination for any mer, much less man or beast. Spells can last long, but the risk of going inside is high. The Mountain could erupt anew at the attempt to remove the Heart, burying not only Vvardenfell again, but also any agents who go to retrieve it. This is a fool's errand. Absolon knew, yet it was all the Dominion needed to break from the stagnate state it has been since White Gold Concordat.

The Justiciars weren't fools – every leader of each division was charged with keeping an eye on armies and military, politics. Skyrim may be soaked in civil war, but the Legion is on the winning streak; the attention of Skyrim's military will focus on Thalmor as next. The war was banging on Alinor's door, sooner than anticipated. They have to act. Now.

And it falls to him to conquer the most potent of all artifacts. Somehow, he had a feeling that disposing of the Dragonborn and traitor will lead them to the Heart itself. Absolon's hunches were never wrong. Someone came knocking and entered shortly after. The leader raised his head from the mostly negative reports to meet the gaze of his second in – command, Tariel. She bore a wicked grin and had a single envelope under her arm. "What's this, Tariel?"

Tariel handed him the paper and he noted it was already opened, so he took it out, scanning the message. It was illegible and a ring fell outside. Absolon examined the ring, but so far it seemed worthless, only lead was the engraved G on the inside... "Who send it? Is this someone's idea of a joke? I don't have time with trivialities, Tariel."

Her grin widened. "Sir, a commoner delivered it, saying he was charged a great sum for delivering it. I opened it and run some tests on the ring, but it didn't react with anything I tried. Then, I tried revealing spells on the ring, but it didn't work. And then..."

Another knock. Absolon grimaced and send the pestering dunmer girl away. Since he took over the College and Archmage's quarters, the mages have been persistent on bothering him with daily trivialities. "Tariel, you sent for someone who can translate it?"

"Yes, sir. The orc – I mean, the one in charge of library of this esteemed College has kindly agreed to translate the cryptic message for us – he only asks we release Savos Aren and others who rebelled."

Absolon laughed. "They always think they have the option to condition us, the agents of the Third Aldmeri Dominion? Very well. Tell him he shall come here and we'll release the Archmage and two others. You know what to do."

She backed away, taking the message, smiling. They all knew. After all, they were the best the Thalmor could offer. She bowed and exited, leaving the leader of Hammers alone. His sight immediately fell upon the mysterious ring – which was strange – it had no enchantment. Why would someone send a message to encode and a ring? Absolon backed up more comfortably, examining the ring over and over. A similar grin formed on his lips – the grin of a hunter. This was a plot – or a clue. Or maybe both. Like everything in this world, it was double – edged and potentially life threatening. They have no clues or anything – this message in some strange language is their only lead at the time. And he, Absolon will take his chances.

….. Meanwhile...

I had enough of being stuck in one place. Only one more day and we're leaving for Skyrim and the place where out battle with Thalmor began – and that's where it'll end. Cir and Viran were weeding out the unwanted greenery from their crops and we (me, Glorfindel and Gelebor) were on the watch if some fools wanted to taste premature death.

Fin went to his sister's, to lend a hand and Gelebor scooted closer from his post to mine. His eyes followed the one that brought us together in this fight. "He's trying hard."

He was trying? I was trying to figure out what to do since he robbed me of my future in Alinor. Or maybe I robbed it from myself – I was Goldanna's brother and it's acute I follow in her footsteps. I wonder how strange it would be to meet her and that Dunmer here. If they weren't found out so easily. The Divines are on our side. But back to Gelebor's proclamation. "What do you mean?"

The Knight – Paladin shook head. "I first met him when he brought a vampire girl with him, asking for Auriel's Bow. The girl, Serana was destined to become a tool in my brother's – Vyrthur's revenge against Auri – El. As Glorfindel told me after confronting him up close – my brother told them he was cursed into being a vampire by one of his initiates. Vyrthur was asking Auri -El to cure him of that unholy state, but to no avail. Thinking that our god abandoned and turned his back on him, he hatched a plot and created a false prophecy foretelling the shadowing of sun. Glorfindel and Serana fought him valiantly and won. My brother was finally freed of his curse and Auriel's Bow was Glorfindel's to claim. I wonder if he knows the history of that bow. Do you know its history? It was once wielded by the god Auri – El himself. He went into ancient battles with it and its brilliance shone a path on the battlefield. The legend tells of it sealing a god's heart somewhere, tying it to an arrow and sending it to the other side of Tamriel."

So he knew of the Heart. At this point, nothing had me in awe for long. The Knight – Paladin wasn't done. "I don't doubt Auri – El's decision. Some things are best kept sealed or forgotten to the ages."

"You agree that it should be sealed?"

Gelebor's gaze fell upon me. " I know everything. It's here, in that mountain. After we deal with your enemies, I want to go there and see it personally it's sealed. Power like that isn't meant for anyone – no mortal nor god should claim it. " His words sounded sincere. "Did you know we planned to do the same thing?"

"No, but it's comforting to know good people are still around in this world. I've been in isolation for too long. I am relieved that you don't want to use the heart for selfish reasons."

"No, Fin told me the tale of his people – Dunmer and the three that rose to godhood, using Lorkhan's heart. Good intentions they had at the beginning and then it spiraled downwards into the abyss of bottomless madness."

Glorfindel went inside to bring refreshments and his sister's voice reached my ears. "Ondolemar, do be a dear and help him?" Gelebor nodded in a sense – I have it covered and I rose to my feet, heading inside. "I'll go."

I found him balancing the jugs of sujamma and four mugs. "I'll take some, but only because your sister asked me to help you." He turned and grinned. "Thank you! Here, take this and this..." I carefully took the two mugs and one jug, splitting the carrying. "You're awfully cheerful. Gelebor thinks you're trying too hard."

He stayed silent and when he turned, that uncharacteristically cheery grin was there. "I think the man's famished, that's why he's saying nonsense. Thirst has that effect. Come, before Cir learns how to shout like me."

"That's not funny. That Shouting is the reason you're a target."

His face drooped. "I know I have caused trouble. Am causing trouble. We have no guarantee that my fight with Thalmor ends with Hammers agents deaths. For all we know, it will lure more and more after us, until one day..."

I turned to leave. "Then I give it my all. Until then, I'll live my life. Those are your words. Did you forget them already? Or was it all talk?"

Fin shook head, a weak smile was spreading like a wildfire. "Those are my words. I should remember them. I'll give it my all, hoping it ends with Absolon's death."

Cirendel's voice reached our ears and we shrugged – Fin got ahead of me and Viran was telling a joke about local wildlife – silt striders (which were really rare nowadays) and netches and I listened. We drank and enjoyed the calm before the coming storm.

…... Back at College of Winterhold, Arch Mage's quarters...

Absolon leaned on the door frame. "Tariel. Give me the translation."

His second – in command gave him a paper with neatly written text. He read out loud for all assembled Hammers. " I am writing to whoever wants justice as I seek justice for my brother who was murdered in cold blood by someone I thought to be my friend. My name is Vyrthur and I am the Arch – Curate of Auri – El's Chantry. The murderer I abhor to even write his name, but I have to now – his name is Glorfindel Girethi. He gave me his family ring before killing my brother, Knight – Paladin Gelebor for fun or maybe just out of spite to see my reaction. That made me realize he's unpredictable, heartless monster who won't stop at anything just to upset someone. He's dangerous and I fear deranged, mad. Now he's in hiding, but I had to hide my intentions of revenge. Glorfindel must think I am on his side. We'll trick him, you and agents of justice. I'll lure him out near a ruin of collapsed Tribune, in Labyrinthian. The murderer told me once that the Thalmor of Summerset Isles (or is it Alinor) are after him for a reason he didn't say, then gave me that ring and vanished, saying he'll come and get it once it's safe. I implore you, we must put him down. Not only for my brother's sake, but for all of Tamriel. I fear he's a menace and that Voice magic he does is on border with abomination. We must liberate existence from this villain in sheep's clothing. Meet me on 22th of Morning Star near Labyrinthian. Signed Arch – Curate Vyrthur."

Absolon's long speech ended and his gaze fell on the small ring on the desk. "So it belongs to our Dragonborn, as I suspected. 22th of Morning Star... that's in two days. We should head out immediately."

"Sir, with all due respect, this could be a trap." Another Hammer spoke up, Ettrian. "Even if it is a trap and this "Vyrthur" is fooling us, it's the only lead we have and this ring seems to be authentic and that emblazoned G confirms it belongs to our target. And where is the target, there is the traitor. We'll get them and nothing stands in our way to Heart."

"Shall I prepare all necessary for our departure?" Tariel asked cautiously. "Yes. For now, release the Arch – Mage and two others. When we return, the news of Dragonborn's demise will crumble their spirit and taking back College won't be a problem. Hammers of Justice, prepare for departure in hour. We're going to the site of Labyrinthian."

Tariel bowed and left and other five members followed after her, leaving the leader in the quarters. He ain't gonna back down now. Be it trap or genuine alliance, that remains to be seen. Either way, someone is going to die, very slowly, in agonizing pain.


	7. Thalmor vs Fin's company

Thalmor vs Fin's company

The days have gone by and the day with capital D arrived. On the early morrow we bid a farewell to Cir and Viran.

And so I led Ondolemar and Gelebor to the hunter's trail. I didn't like the sky this morning – it showed signs of a approaching ash storm. We should hurry. My companions were fully armed to the teeth – I lent Ondolemar some of my unused weapons yesterday and he accepted them without a word.

Back to the business at hand. "Od Ah Viing!" I shouted and we patiently waited for the snowy hunter to show up with Paarthurnax. Gelebor climbed onto Odahviing without problems and my high elven companion sceptically looked from me to the ancient dragon. "I told you I don't like this..." He started and I cut into his tirade. "Yes, yes, we know. You hate heights. That's why you'll be riding with me. I'll help you get on."

Paarthurnax gave a guttural sound that could be considered a chuckle and Ondolemar gave him a quick glare, but then gave in. "Fine. I see protesting is pointless." The old dragon let me hop on and I swung up my mage partner behind me. He latched on to my waist and I suppressed a tiny cackle. "We are still on the ground..." He let go and then Paarthurnax took off and he grabbed on to me.

Gelebor and Odahviing were far ahead and it best stay that way. After all, he was the bait and we the switch.

Approximately hour and sixteen minutes later, at Labyrinthian...

Parathurnax landed by the entrance to Shalidor's maze and Ondolemar seized the opportunity, slipping down to the solid ground and I dismounted more gracefully, Paarthurnax was too conspicuous, so I had him leave. Dragons could be used in battles, but if I had to use a dragon, it would be Durnheviir, since he wouldn't die, technically. We hid close by, the Thalmor could arrive at any time and Gelebor was in place, standing before the ruins of Tribune, as was written in the letter.

The tension in the air could be cut in half and then some more. Before going here, we went over the plan six, no seven times. First stage – the scums approach Gelebor under the false notion he's Vyrthur and he brought me here to sell me out short to them, second stage – to confuse the hell out of them, I use Thu'um, Throw Voice to divert their attention from Gelebor, third phase – Ondolemar joins the little party, effectively freezing them in place with leveled frost spells and Gelebor disarms as many as he can and finally, I enter the stage, casting the Thu'um Cyclone. The cooldown is minute and we'll use it to dispatch as many as we can. I'll brandish my weapons and fight alongside Gelebor in close melee combat while Ondolemar keeps backing us up with frost spells, seeing as slowing them down is our best course of action. Hopefully, there won't be left many standing, since they are only seven. I suspect the persistent bastard Absolon will be still alive along with three or four others. That's when I'll deal the finishing blow, casting the Crystal Prison on them.

I can only hope it goes as we want.

The high elf nudged me in the side. "They're here." He whispered and I snapped back to present, making use of my time as guild master of thief's guild, sneaking to the other side of our battlefield. I went unnoticed. I gave the mage a nod and we waited for the conversation to start. All were dressed in those Thalmor robes, but they had no hoods, like Ancano and Elenwen. I saw the golden hairs of my enemies that glistened on the sunny midday. A tall, even taller than Ondolemar elf stepped forward and I gathered it must be that bastard, Absolon. "So, you're Vyrthur?"

Gelebor turned at the mention of his brother's name and like we discussed beforehand, he nodded. "Yes. And you are the righteous that will be the judges and bring Glorfindel to justice."

Absolon laughed. What's so damn funny? Did he see through our ploy already? He threw something at the snow elf's feet and I caught a glimpse of something small, possibly golden. My... heirloom?

"I believe this belongs to our evasive friend. So, where is he?"

Gelebor picked up the ring and put it on his finger. Well, at least it won't be lost in the aftermath of battle. Cir and mom would have my head. The snow elf shut eyes. "He'll soon be here. Glorfindel will rue the day he crossed my brother and killed him."

Absolon cocked his head. "Oh, is that so? Tell, me "Vyrthur," do you know why we're after him? And do you know he's traveling with a traitor of our kind. Maybe the traitor is following the Mer Dragonborn, because he's like his sister. A deserter. She foolishly fell in love with a Dunmer we captured for investigation. So, they had to be disposed of. As for the traitor's parents... they were far worse. They leaked information to the said Dunmer's parents about the Elder Scroll we had in our possession, foretelling about a traitor in our midst that would liberate the Third Aldmeri Dominion from "tyranny." As you can imagine, the traitor's parents were killed by my men and the Dunmer's parents perished in ash storm on Solstheim, but their son made it out to Windhelm and that's where we captured him. He swore he didn't tell anybody of the Elder Scroll and its knowledge, but we knew that family was trouble. We jumped at the opportunity to hang their daughter and executed the Dunmer. And now, only one remained, but we weren't sure it was him, the one who would end the reign of Hammers of Justice. So, we had him sent to Skyrim and he was monitored the whole time and when he spoke with that Mer Dragonborn, we knew he was the one."

Gelebor listened with blank face, I for one was shocked to hear the truth and Ondolemar's expression was unreadable, his fists shaking with the ice magic that was threatening to soar at Absolon and his men, but he held back and I sighed in relief. But why the hell was he telling this to Gelebor? It seemed like the snow elf read my mind. "And why are you telling me this? I don't know any of your race, I lived in seclusion for centuries."

Absolon drew closer with undoubtedly murderous intentions. My cue arrived sooner than I thought. I took in the air, directing my Thu'um at the far western end. "Zul Mey Gut!" and it translated to: "Hey, skeever butt!"

That caught attention of all Hammers, brandishing their weapons and readying destruction spells. "What was that?!" Tariel said, going after the voice and other five went with her. Absolon stayed where he was and he looked straight at my location. Damn! Has he got eyes on his back, too?

I hid before I have been discovered. My distraction maneuver won't last much longer. The high elven mage on the other side caught my gaze and we both nodded an okay to the next stage.

Ondolemar launched from his hiding spot, sending huge snowstorms at the unsuspecting five members of Hammers.

Absolon finally pieced the pieces together and turned his blade on Gelebor who was already engaging him. The snow elf will keep him busy while I and Ondolemar deal with the six members who didn't know that they're in store of a windy encounter. I joined the fray, running at fast speed to the clearing. Three of them send spells at me ( fire and thunder) and I dodged as best as I could, but it hit me. Uh, this is nothing. I have fared worse when battling Alduin. I also pulled the Mace of Molag Bal from its protective sheathe and clashed steels with a fervent gold haired battle maiden. She gritted teeth. "You are disgrace to all elven kind!" She said, swinging at me furiously and I took a split second to look at other's fights – Ondolemar was preoccupied with five battlemages at once, Gelebor was in a heated dodge and slash dance with Absolon. I sensed I can create and opening and Shout, helping out Ondolemar, he's probably running low on magicka.

"Ven Gaar Nos!" A whirlwind formed up and the force send some flying, the whirlwind absorbing the Hammers into its core and flung them good twelve feet in the sky. They tried casting restorative spells, but it was in naught, they splattered on the snowy ground, gurgling up blood as three of them had broken limbs and jerked in painfully looking position. Meanwhile, the fierce elven woman was adamant in her assault. It's time to end this.

Two others have escaped the wrath of cyclone and re -joined the battlemaiden. Wow, this is highly unfair. Three on one. "Little help?!" I still couldn't Shout. Forty seconds to go. I did my best to evade the two Hammers, the woman hurled herself forward, jumping and spiraling downwards. I had no way to evade and Ondolemar didn't want to risk hitting me with his high level spells. Her long blade buried itself in my side, I hissed from pain.

"Glorfindel!" I heard the battle cries from both mage and paladin. I backed away, pulling the damned blade out and throwing it away. Twenty five seconds.

I've no choice. When I can, I use Thu'um immediately, encasing them in crystal. They are the quite tenacious, I'll give them that. Someone joined my side, warding off the dauntless trio who left us no opening to strike.

Ten seconds.

Gelebor wasn't doing so well. Absolon was a capable fighter by the looks of it, as he took his weapons, picking him up and sending him flying. The snow elf hit the stony wall and gasped, collapsing on the ground. Absolon was encroaching the fallen paladin...

I can Shout! I grabbed Ondolemar's wrist and pushed him from the harm's way and he caught wind of the distress in my eyes, focusing on Absolon. He attacked him from a distance with thunder magic and they began circling each other.

The three members all switched to fire magic and created a fiery mass of one huge firestorm, heading for me. I smirked. That was a mistake. "Horvutah Slen Ulse!"

The crystal prison lived up to its name, absorbing the firestorm and the Hammers scattered, each casting ice spells at the crystal and fire mass that was spreading in the open space. The elven woman shrieked, observing how her other two were trapped in the crystal and the fiery mass was heading straight for her. "Nooo! Absolon, save meeee!" She ran in his direction and he tried to break the Thu'um with another fire spell, but it had no effect. She ended up trapped, the horror and knowledge of death frozen on her face. I huffed, casting rapid healing Close Wounds spell, applying it to my side. It helped, a bit.

Now the pests are gone, Absolon is alone, and we are three, (Gelebor is incapacitated still) two on one. The leader of Hammers and the only member left alive was giggling like crazy as I stepped to stand by Ondolemar's side. "Give it up! You are alone. We killed your best men the Hammers had to offer."

He wasn't looking at me whatsoever, smirking at the scowling mage beside me. "I guess your sister and you share the same tastes with Dunmer."

Ondolemar groaned like a wounded animal, taking the glass mace from his belt and pointing it at the other altmer who didn't cease grinning. "Hahahaa! And your parents were highly regarded, as you can surely remember, and it was them that recovered the Elder Scroll, it messed up their beliefs and they were of no more use to Aldmeri Dominion. I'll tell you something really funny, Ondolemar. I not only killed your beloved sister Goldanna, but also your parents, in the heart of Alinor after my spies reported about the leak. For what reason, we never knew and it wasn't relevant; all that mattered was killing all who knew of the prophecy. Then, in Cyrodiil was read the Elder Scroll about Alduin and the one with the power of Voice. We waited for the person to appear, but even in our slightest dreams we didn't think it would be a Mer. That changed things. We had you both followed by my agents, but they are all dead. No matter, they can be replaced. And now, the people from the fabled prophecies stand before me, united and ready to kill the reformers of Mer." He extended a hand to us.

"You two are too talented to be killed. Come and join me. Ondolemar, I'll clear your name and you can return back to Alinor anytime you want. As for you, Dragonborn, we'll forge an alliance profitable for us both. You'll be my ears and eyes and I'll let Ondolemar be. Do we have a deal?"

I glanced at the mage who had a really disgusted expression on, like he swallowed a giant's toe. I would kill him, but this clearly wasn't just about me hunted by Thalmor. Absolon made it personal by revealing he killed his family because of some stupid prophecy. And now, the question is – what will the mage do?

"Do you have any push effect Shouts?"

Oh, I have... but I didn't know what plan he had baked in his mind. "Yes..."

Ondolemar hurled a barrage of ice spikes at Absolon who grunted and countered with fireballs and we had to dodge, the mage grabbed me, yelling in my ear. "NOW!" The magics collided and created a mist sort of and I knew, he had it planned.

So, that was his distraction maneuver! And now, we had the bastard cornered. I saw his silhouette in the gathering mist and filled my lungs with air. "Fus Ro Dah!"

The Thu'um was empowered with Paarthurnax's expertise on Words of Power and it gave the Thu'um the extra push. "What's th- Gaaaaaaagh!" Absolon got the wind knocked out of him and met the far wall and groaned on impact. Direct hit! Mist was dissolving, but it didn't matter – we (mostly Ondolemar) had other plans now for Absolon.

"Can I borrow something from you really quick?" He asked suddenly. "Uh, yes."

"That cursed sword you prefer to call mace. I have a score to settle and I'll send then his soul to Molag Bal with vengeance." I've never seen him so angry. I dispatched many foes to Molag Bal, but none deserved it more that the heap of shit over there. I offered him the Mace of Molag Bal and he took it, his eyes glinted with the righteous intent.

I was left with Auriel's Bow as my only weapon, but I knew I needed none, this wasn't my fight to get involved in; this was the ex – Thalmor's fight. Instead, I went to rejuvenate Gelebor. I ran to him and knelt, measuring his pulse. Thank you, Lady Azura. He's still alive. With a sigh of relief, I casted Heal Other on him and he opened eyes, a bit dazed. "What happened?" He asked as I helped him stand up, then I pointed towards the slumped along the wall Thalmor scum and Ondolemar who loomed over him. "I take it he's the only one left?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we help your friend?"

I shook head. "No. This is his fight more than mine. Let's just watch. It'll be over soon." I predicted, observing.

Absolon was slowly coming to. Before he could register what happened, he was picked up by Ondolemar and hoisted in the air, his free arm was holding onto the Mace. "This is for my parents and Goldanna, you dirty family killer!"

The Mace pierced through the other high elf's chest and even me and Gelebor heard the whine of immense pain. It looked like the ex – Thalmor was done; he let go of the dead altmer on the Mace's end and dropped him. Strangely enough, snow started falling in succession.

"Go to his side. He needs you." Gelebor prodded me and even pushed me in the direction. I strained myself to fall into his arms and rejoice our victory over the Hammers. My legs felt like they were made of ebony, it felt excruciating just walking to him.

He saw me and something in his expression changed, the frown I grew to love was replaced with a radiant smile. "Glorfindel! We did it!" He ran at me and hugged me tightly, and I found myself blushing madly. It was good he didn't see my reddish face. "It's finally over. The Thalmor won't go after us longer."

"And I got to kill the murderer of my family. Because of a stupid reading of Elder Scroll, my family was eradicated, because they feared they would be overthrown one day. Now I can relate to you, Fin. We didn't choose to be in those prophecies, yet we had no choice but follow the path pre -ordained for us from birth." He let go and I blinked. "I would like to travel across Tamriel, with you. Our work is only getting started."

I smiled. "You mean almost finished. We still have to seal Red Mountain, then we can travel wherever we want. Also, the obligatory victory celebration stay at my home, because Cir will have my head."

We were joined by Gelebor and Ondolemar gave me back the Mace. "Now that we are finished here, we should head back to your home, Glorfindel. Your family is waiting. The Mountain won't be disturbed until we go there. Also, please take it back. It's yours." The Knight - Paladin gave me back the Girethi ring and I slid it on my finger and it shined upon contact.

It was hard to believe we won our fight without any injuries – unless mine counted. "Time to go home. I'll call them." My gaze halted at the scattered agents of Aldmeri Dominion. The feeling this wasn't over hung over me like a dark cloud on sunny day. No, it must be over now. After all, only Absolon was after me and Ondolemar, no one else. I searched for a clearing for two dragons to land. We left the site of Tribune, heading down the stairs and further from the battlefield.

A suitable spot was found by Gelebor. "Look, over there."

Okay, it looks as goos as place as any. The two made a step back. "Od Ah Viing!"

The dragons came soon after, the small whirls of wind as they spiraled down. Paarthurnax stared at me directly. "Krosis, you live yet. Odahviing wasn't sure he'll hear your summon again."

I snorted. "We had trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle."

The ancient dragon turned the sharp gaze at me. "Krosis, sil huzrah dii rot. Rok los ahraan nau ko ahrk tiid fen bo fod rok kod hi. Rok fent kos fin gein daar fen drun him dinok. Los hi yuvon naal grik oblaan?

I countered: "Dii dez lo wah rok. Zu'u los fen wah praan tum dii laas fah aan miiraad kos wah rok erei fin dinoksetiid."

Paarthhurnax acknowledged my decision to stay with ex – Thalmor with a curt nod and said nothing else. Odahviing had to comment, that sarcastic lizard. "Joor los kril ko fin luft do daan."

I was getting slightly irked by the snowy hunter's unnecessary comment which made the ancient dragon puff small flames from his nostrils. "Alright, enough you two. We are going back to Morrowind, exactly to the place I called you several times by now. Gelebor, you'll ride back on the overly smart dragon who will keep his nose out of my life." The dragon snorted haughtily and let Gelebor climb on. The Knight – Paladin was smart enough to not ask what did the conversation entail, but Ondolemar had to ask. "So, what did you talk about?" He conversed with me as I climbed on Paarthurnax's back and swung the mage up. I wasn't planning on answering, but the ancient dragon was of other mind. "Dovahkiin and sorcerer must ask this themselves." Great, thanks, lizard dad. Now the mage behind me will think we talked about something dirty or something.

"I will have a talk with him soon enough, mister dragon. Until then, could you take off? The other dragon is airborne as we speak."

Parathurnax grunted in response and his wings caught the wind, catapulting us to the heavens, following after the smartass dragon and his rider who were pretty far in the distance. I noted how Ondolemar almost instantly clung on to me for his dear life, his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

We flew back and to avoid detection from the Skyrim's people, we flew all th way up to the clouds, racing with the winds. Now this is the essence of freedom.

Freedom. I chuckled and it piqued Ondolemar's curiosity and he finally peeled his eyes open and I peripherally glanced behind my back. "Why did you laugh?"

"I was thinking about the concept of freedom. I thought this would be the perfect description I could offer – to be able to fly so high, you can touch the heavens."

His breath ticked my ears as he exhaled deeply, his clutch at my torso a bit weakening. "It's... nice. To be up here. I have just thought of my own definition of your concept on liberty – the wings of freedom. It has a nice ring to it." He said and I nodded. Yeah. "It sure is a nice tho-!" He held my chin in place and planted a kiss on my parted lips. He, he, he... kissed me?! For real, I wasn't daydreaming, was I?! I blankly stared at the smirking high elf who flicked my nose. "No, you aren't dreaming, Fin. I realized that my sister saw something in that Dunmer for a reason. You are the most loyal folk I have ever had the privilege to know more personally. The traits I value in you the most is loyalty, bravery, honesty. I hope I'll get to see more of them in the near future." He said in my ear and I found myself flaring up from head to toe. Good thing I had armor on, then.

Ondolemar, the mer who was indomitable to my flirting attempts, finally, finally confessed!

…. This was a confession, wasn't it? He didn't say the three words I wanted to hear, but it'll do for now.

"I will try to not let your hopes down, then." I retorted, the flirting tone resurfaced and I caught glimpse of that tiny curl of his lips and I rather turned to look at the horizon. And then, Paarthurnax let himself be known. "I rejoice for you, krosis, but continue this when you are not on riding on my back."

I completely forgot about him! Talk about setting the awkwardness to the maximum. "Um... sorry about that."

The ancient dragon stayed quiet and I felt shame ( the same like being caught by parents doing something lewd when I was younger), after all, he was some sort of parent figure to me. The months I spent learning the Dragon Tongue with him and Greybeards...

A head and warm upper muscular chest was pressed against me. By the Divines! Ondolemar curled closer and the smallest gaps that once were in between were non – existent. I felt him relax. He must be tired, I was tired and Gelebor must be tired, too. Soon, he was snoring and I found myself smiling.

I'll wake him up before we reach the hunter's trail.

We still had ways to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translation from Thu'um.org:
> 
> Paarthurnax: "Krosis, sil huzrah dii rot. Rok los ahraan nau ko ahrk tiid fen bo fod rok kod hi. Rok fent kos fin gein daar fen drun him dinok. Los hi yuvon naal grik oblaan? Translation:Sorrowful soul heed my word. He is hurt on inside and time will come when he uses you. He shall be the one that will bring your death. Are you fine with such end?
> 
> Glorfindel: "Dii dez lo wah rok. Zu'u los fen wah praan tum dii laas fah aan miiraad kos wah rok erei fin dinoksetiid. Translation: My destiny lies with him. I am willing to lay down my life for a opportunity to be with him until the end of time.
> 
> Odahviing: "Joor los kril ko fin luft do daan. Translation: Mortals are brave in the face of doom.


	8. Connections in high places

Connections in high places

Smoke. What's that smoke and where is it coming from? We were up high in the sky and the smoke was heavier than I remembered and then, the volcano rumbled from the bowels. That sound woke up Ondolemar. "What the heck is going on?!" He straightened his back and searched for the source of repetive rumbles. "Oh, it's that moutain. But who could have gone inside? The conditions near that mountain alone are inhospitable, not to mention inside."

I had no doubt it was someone from the Thalmor. Who else could have interest in the Heart of Lorkhan? There were the Great Houses, but which house would it be? I hadn't the slightest idea. "I don't know if they are inside, but we can't risk being seen... or to go closer, the smoke would suffocate us sooner you'd say Stormcloak. "Paarthurnax, call back Odahviing, we are changing course – Solstheim is our destination."

The ancient dragon Shouted at the direction in front of us in Dragon Tongue that we're flying to Solstheim and he shall catch up with us. Then a subsequent roar and after a minute, Odahviing caught up and overtook us before Gelebor could ask why we changed course.

I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, so there was only one who could help me set things clear – Master Wizard Neloth of House Telvanni.

Ondolemar didn't want to wait until we land. "Why are we going to Solstheim?"

"We go there to clarify what is happening with a highly regarded Master Wizard of House Telvanni of Morrowind. If someone knows what the rumbling is, it's him."

I only pray the Heart is undisturbed or we're busted. Whole Tamriel is busted if it falls to Thalmor or someone equally nasty. I am shivering and it isn't from cold. "You're shaking." The altmer behind me stated quietly.

"The term in this case would be trembling. Once again, the fate of Tamriel rests upon my shoulders."

"Our shoulders." Ondolemar corrected and I couldn't help but smile. He won't leave me face this along. He talked about me being brave, but he's far more braver than me. Paarthurnax roared. "Dovahkiin, we're nearing the island. Odahviing is ahead."

"Tell him to search for a giant mushroom on the southeastern end of Solstheim."

Paarthurnax relayed the message and I saw the settlement of Raven Rock beneath us, the people looked like small ants from that height. "Look, it's Raven Rock. This is where my journey to face Miraak started. Oh, I am getting ahead of myself again. You don't know who he was. Maybe I'll tell you later about our battle at Apocrypha."

"Sounds good. We have to see if this man knows what is happening."

I shook head. "You have to see for yourself. He's arrogant, sure, but so are many mages."

I could hear how he scowled at my back. "Do you have something to say to me?"

By Azura, it wasn't meant to offend him. "I didn't mean you, Ondolemar."

"You claim so now, but was I really so irksomely arrogant?"

Honest answer would be no, I have faced far worse cases – back at home or at College, or Ancano was a shining example of arse. "To answer your question – you were much friendlier than I'd expect from a Thalmor agent, but a lot has happened since we first met and I respect you deeply for how you have handled things."

He leaned on and sighed. "I don't know if I did the right thing – by Altmeri Law, he would have faced a trial for murdering Justiciars, but the anger... it was stronger than me. I couldn't control myself and I exacted revenge on him."

I held onto his hands, comforting him. "I am glad you killed him. He didn't deserve any less for what he did."

The monstrous mushroom was visible even from great distance. "Paarthurnax, there is is! That mushroom to the east!"

"I can see it, krosis. I may be old, but my sight serves me just like old times."

He flew to the mushroom and we were confronted by Odahviing, Gelebor and Talvas Fathryon. Paarthurnax landed near a skeleton of dragon I killed when I was here the last time (when Miraak was still controlling Solstheim) and snorted as we jumped off his back. Talvas recognized me and stopped talking with the mediating Gelebor. "Friend! I haven't seen you in a while. And who are these people... and you flew on dragons?"

I touched his shoulder. "No time to chat, Talvas. We have to see Neloth. It's urgent."

His lips formed a thin line, but he nodded. "I see. I'll tell him you're coming."

He ran upstairs to Tel Mithryn and I had a minute to send away the dragons before a very excited wizards wants to keep them for unholy experiments. "Odahviing and Paarthurnax, we will meet later by remains of an old farm, near that huge settlement by ocean. It's best you leave, this wizard is known to be fascinated by dragons more than is normal."

Both dragons felt appalled and took off rather abruptly, the ash soil clouding our vision for seconds. Then, we each bore the gaze at the huffing wizard I knew and Talvas. "It's you! My esteemed member of House! Where are the dragons?"

Ondolemar glanced at the old Dunmer, holding back his chuckle. "This is the fearful mage?" His haughty tone aggravated the Master Wizard. "Who is this? And is that a Falmer?" He glanced curiously at Gelebor who shook head. "I prefer the Snow Elf term more."

I cut in, because we came here urgently. "Master Neloth, please take a look at the Red Mountain."

So he did and stared for a good minute, his expression changing. "This doesn't look good. It looks like it's ready to erupt anew. And this time, it could bury the whole Morrowind, not only Vvardenfell."

Oh, we are so screwed. "Are you sure? How much until the eruption? Can we prevent it?"

Neloth scratched his beard. "I say we have a week at most, if I am to be any judge. I know what's inside the mountain, boy. I was around that time, don't forget."

That's right, he knew Nerevarine personally. "We were planning on sealing the mountain, can we do it?"

"Not without help. You'll need Telvanni expertise, but even then, the danger of eruption doesn't fade. Nobody knows what happened when Nerevarine fought Dagoth Ur, for all we know he was alive the whole time and somehow regained access to Heart. That would explain why it was dormant for years and awoke now. It must be Dagoth Ur."

"Master Neloth, can you do something to help us? You are the head of Telvanni House. We need your help or whole Morrowind will die. A whole population migration for a second time wouldn't sit well with other provinces." Mostly Skyrim, Cyrodiil and Black Marsh as they were the closest provinces.

Neloth was thinking, then he sighed. "We have no choice. I will rally my House and its finest wizards to assist your cause. And you will go with me, you are a member of my House after all. You must be present. I have sent the papers of recognition to Morrowind."

"Must I come? I am a Telvanni only in your eyes, I doubt I will be accepted."

"Nonsense! If you want my help, you have to persuade them."

Gelebor spoke up, startling everyone. "If I may inquire, Master Wizard, would it be believable if only one of our party came with you? We should split – Glorfindel should go and evacuate everyone living in the proximity of the mountain, just to be sure."

"That sounds reasonable. Mostly only Telvanni vassals live on the edges of Vvardefell and they will listen to you and retreat to Balmora or other city until the threat passes. Glorfindel, you'll have to change clothes and I'll give you your enchanted locket with the Telvanni House crest. I had forgot about it before you took off to fight Miraak. But enough, we're wasting time. Come, let's go inside Tel Mithryn, you'll change and I'll gather everything for the trip. And take Talvas with you, I am sure he will be useful. It's perfect opportunity to test his abilities." Neloth ended his tirade and turned on heel, marching into his fungi home. Talvas facepalmed. "Why did I ever agree to be his apprentice?" He asked a rhetorical question and walked in his teacher's steps. My two companions turned to look at me. Now they knew the egocentric mind of House Telvanni. "He's quite something. Let's follow. We have only one week."

Gelebor nodded and Ondolemar went first up the fungi grown path. "Thank you for taking on that burden of going in my stead. You can be pretty convincing. You'll do far better job at it than me."

The Knight – Paladin put a hand on my shoulder. "We must act fast. But Auri – El revealed to me we will succeed; but only when we stick together. None of us are removed from the world, I should have realized it sooner."

I walked up and the paladin by me. "I pray Auri – El isn't wrong."

Inside was as as stuffy as I remembered it. I demonstrated to Gelebor how to use the magic lift to get to upper level and I waited until he floated up. Talvas approached me with Telvanni robes and locket with the crest, just as Neloth said. I didn't like robes, but if the residents of wastelands were to believe me, I have to look the part.

My room in the giant mushroom was as I remembered it. In fact, I haven't used it, not once. I went behind a sliding screen and shed off my armor, dressing in the robes exclusive to Telvanni and put on the locket. Once changed, I put the armor on a mannequin and went to see if Neloth was done. We all were leaving for Morrowind, why the heck not go together and part ways then?

Neloth packed a whole lot of scrolls with his family insignia, but that was all. Talvas had a backpack and didn't look to happy to be leaving on a evacuation mission.

Neloth's gaze fell upon all, then yelled downstairs: "Drovas, me and Talvas will be gone for a week, maybe less. Don't get killed by ashspawn in the meantime! And stock on canis root for my tea!"

A disgruntled groan could be heard from downstairs and we heard Drevas leaving the tower. Neloth then proceeded to take an emblazoned, strangely looking staff I've never seen before and strapped it to his back along with the scrolls which were in knapsack. "We are leaving, but how? Talvas said something about you arriving on dragons, but when I came outside, they were gone. Is it because I've told you I'd like to trap a live dragon in Tel Mithryn?"

He's sharp as ever, plus has a good memory for over nine hundred years old Dunmer. "Yes. They are my allies, not experimentation subjects."

"I swear I won't attempt to detain them. We have more pressing matters."

I opted to trust his words. He never lied to me before and he helped me locate one or two of the vile Black Books. "Fine. I'll trust your words. Master Neloth, Talvas, we are meeting with the dragons at Attius farm near Raven Rock. I told them to wait there for us. And while you convince Telvanni House to help, we will be attempting to evacuate anyone living close to mountain. When we're done, we'll rejoin you and your colleagues, Master Neloth. The location is Sadrith Mora, the new Sadrith Mora, of course. The old was destroyed. I'll meet you at the Telvanni Hall."

Neloth nodded.

" 'Tis a good plan. Let's depart!" Neloth said, over – enthusiastically and descended as first via the magical lift. Second was Talvas, then Gelebor, Ondolemar and as last me. We were in hurry, so we proceeded to Attius farm with a fast pace and surprisingly, the old wizard kept up with us.

We all heard the distant rumbling coming from Red Mountain and it urged us to go faster.

With the fast pace, we reached the destination under twenty minutes and I checked the sky – no sign of dragons yet. They must be hiding from reavers' arrows. I hope Master Neloth will keep his word and won't assault the dragons. I took in the needed air for a Shout. "Od Ah Viing!"

We waited for a couple of seconds, then the snowy hunter showed up with Paarthurnax in tow. They landed and flinched at the sight of two new strangers. "Easy, easy! They are friends and won't harm you. Odahviing, Paarthurnax, this is esteemed Master Wizard of House Telvanni, Neloth and the other one is his apprentice, Talvas Fathryon. They will join us on the way to Morrowind. Okay, who'll go with who..." I thought about it. Odahviing is much faster, so Neloth and Gelebor should fly on him. Sounds good. "Odahviing, please take Master Neloth and Gelebor where Master Neloth tells you to go."

Odahviing sort of nodded and Gelebor climbed on first and Neloth was fascinated with seeing a dragon close by. It seems I'll have to jug his memory. "Master Neloth, we are tight on time. You can talk with Odahviing on the way. I am sure he won't object."

Neloth snorted and snapped out of his fascination, grabbing onto the scaly back and swinging himself up single handedly like he wasn't a wrinkly old wizard. I swear I saw the glint in the snowy hunter's eyes before he took off, but I pinned it down on my increasing paranoia.

Paarthurnax looked weary, if dragons even can look weary. His wings were folded like he was half asleep. "Are you alright?"

"Krosis, what's the meaning of having us flying around provinces back and forth? We agreed to help you because you freed us from Alduin, but our generosity goes only so far."

"I have to save Morrowind. I don't know if you saw the eruption of Red Mountain, but many Dunmer lost lives, homes and families to the lava and ash, making the soil unfertile for hundreds of years. This time, the threat is even greater as it threatens to swallow up the whole province of Morrowind. I cannot allow it. I love my country, as alien and inhospitable as it seems to outsiders. I love it and I will protect it or die trying."

The ancient dragon glared at me. "I see. You have something you wish to fight for. We of dovah share the same sentiment. I will help you until you've saved this land from destruction, then I'll return to Monahven, the Throat of the World."

"It's more than I hoped for. I thank you, Paarthurnax for helping me."

The dragon bent and I climbed on, then Ondolemar and Talvas, who was really, really nervous. I simply had to ask if he had the phobia of heights, too. "Are you scared of heights, Talvas?"

The other Dunmer dismissively cleared his throat and chuckled. "N-no. I live in Tel Mythrin. It's my first time being near a dragon not hostile and he even lets us ride on him."

"Fahliil, hold on. The wind currents could knock you down with ease."

Then, he took off and Talvar screamed from fear, excitement or maybe both.

XxXXxx

Vvardenfell wastelands...

Paarthurnax didn't want to risk spears of arrows, so shortly after arriving at the vast wastelands, he dropped us off, saying he'll watch from the sky. We're going on foot, then? My legs won't agree with that, but we had no time for complaints. Best get started. "Okay, where is the nearest big house from here? Talvas, you're originally from this area as I recall. Do tell!"

His expression went from stoic to sour and I had to wonder what had him so annoyed. "Fathryon family house is the nearest, to northeast." He exclaimed and it clicked in my head. "Fathryon, you say? Is that your family?"

The dunmer apprentice scowled. "They, my parents made an agreement with Telvanni House before I was born that I'll be in the household as servant. Master Neloth lost his first apprentice before I reached adulthood and he saw my magical talent, named me his apprentice and I moved to Solstheim shortly after. I haven't seen them in over fifty years. Back then, we were deep in debt to House Redoran and House Telvanni solved it for my parents in exchange for my "assistance." So, to answer your question, I don't think of them as family."

Man, that sounds like one tough childhood. "You should be thankful you're alive. In Alinor families deep in debt are exiled to mainland or sold into "servitude" which is in truth slavery to wealthy families. Count yourself lucky." Ondolemar exclaimed, cutting in and earning disturbed looks from Talvas and myself.

Ondolemar's words reached Talvas and the dunmer apprentice sighed deeply. "Fine. Let's get over it."

Talvas balled his fists (must be fear, I guess?) and stepped forward to the classic styled Morrowind house and I sent a grateful smile in Ondolemar's direction. He was flustered and coughed. "L-let's go. I am eager to meet his family."

An elderly woman with equally elderly man were tending the little farm by the house and Talvas halted when the woman dropped the hand sickle, frozen. "Talvas?"

Said dunmer's body was hugged by his mother and Talvas was glued to the spot, unmoving. His father's jaw was frozen in a comical O before he forgot about the ash yams and embraced his son. To me it looked like a warm family reunion after years, but Talvas was... tense.

"My son! Talvas! You're back! I didn't dare hope I'd ever see you!"

The apprentice mage snorted and pushed his parents aside. "WE didn't come here to leisurely talk about good old times. The Red Mountain has become active again and one of Master Neloth's House is here as representative. All residents who live in the proximity of Vvardenfell are to evacuate."

He's giving his family the cold shoulder... It wasn't my place to insert myself here, even I sensed it. But we came here for a reason, so let's get to it. Oh, using titles to make others acknowledge me and obey, sounds like Thieves Guild all over again. I wonder how Bryn and gang are doing.

I stepped forward, flashing the Telvanni crest at them. "Your son speaks the truth. Red Mountain has become active and Master Neloth and rest of House will search for a way to prevent it from erupting the second time." I informed the elderly pair and their joy from reunion with son dimmed a little. "It's... gonna go boom again?! Mirtha, we have to leave, just in case."

"But where to? We have nowhere to go, this is our home, Boryn!"

"You wanna die then?! Go to Balmora, Mournhold or Blacklight, just out of here!" Their son lost his temper and yelled at them and the elderly pair gazed at son with eyes wide. "I... dear, you are right. This is just a precaution in case the worst happens. But, at least we'll escape with our lives." Mirtha said and Bolyn nodded. "We'll leave for Blacklight soon. Talvas, will you and your... friends evacuate everyone here? The nearest from here are the Berano's and then..."

"Mom, I remember who lives where. You just concentrate on getting out of here and we'll handle the rest." Talvas cut in sharply.

Ondolemar stared at the scorching sun, probably estimating the time before it sets under the horizon. "We have many more households to visit, lady and sir. When all this is over, your son will come to see you properly."

Talvas didn't protest (ha, I knew he just played the angry guy!) and let his father ruffle up his hair and his mother hugged him one last time. We turned and left the three to have their goodbyes in private.

Ondolemar had a bittersweet smile plastered on his face. "What I wouldn't give to have my parents back. Talvas is lucky..." He indirectly meant that I am lucky as well, to have a fantastic sister and brother in – law. If he liked them, he'll certainly like my parents. I put a hand on his shoulder as we walked slowly. "They would be proud of you."

The altmer mage glanced back at the teary eyed family. "Along with Goldanna..."

Were those tears I saw in the corners of those amber eyes? I shouldn't have brought up his deceased family, there I go, ruining everything. "Aaaw, come on! Head up! You have me!"

"I am stuck with you indefinitely, whether you like it or not."

"Glorfindel finds your commitment to him and also feels butterflies in stomach when you smile." I tried mimicking the Khajiit pattern of speech and accent which have scored and Ondolemar burst out giggling in an uncontrollable fit.

I smirked and Talvas finally rejoined us when we walked over the hillside. "Ah, there you are... did I miss something?" Talvas asked of me and I shrugged. The altmer snapped out from the fit and settled down, regaining his usual calm demeanor in a couple of moments and Talvas looked thoroughly puzzled. I could guess what he thought – that we're weirdos or it was a private joke, which it wasn't. Telling it twice in a row would make it overrated.

Talvas's lips curled in a knowing, all too – knowing grin. "I see how it is. You two are involved and were telling a dirty joke."

Was it dirty? I don't know about that...

"We are involved. So what? Will that be a problem when you'll be working with us?" Ondolemar admitted his commitment to me and it revoke the swirl of butterflies again.

Talvas shook head and raised hands in protest. "No, absolutely no problem! I always thought of Glorfindel as the ladies' type when he came to visit Tel Mithryn, that's all..."

"But he's a manly man with a heart of gold. Equal of any pure maiden, I'd say." I shamelessly admitted my attraction since the netch was out of the bag.

"And your flirting skill is still questionable at best. You should learn from bards in Skyrim when we get a chance and stop by."

"My, my... how did you know I enrolled there and became a journeyman rank love poet?"

Now both stopped walking and blankly stared at me while I continued climbing up the wastelands.

"He's multi – skilled, that's why Master Neloth let him join the House." Talvas said and dragged his feet after me.

" Just how many factions did he join in Skyrim?" Ondolemar murmured to himself and I let him contemplate about the possibilities while I made room for the great navigator Talvas Fathryon to guide us to the nearest household in the Vvardenfell wastelands.

Let's hope other people will be as understanding as Talvas's parents. If not, my attire and the snobby Telvanni attitude I have seen Neloth practicing will do.


	9. Kagrenac's Tools

Kagrenac's tools

The evacuation of wastelands was progressing smoothly and when three days passed, we were done. Most of the talking was done by Talvas and I flashed the House Telvanni crest at people and it did wonders, all agreeing to flee to a safe place before the danger subsides.

What of my lovely ex – Thalmor sorcerer? He's been guarding my back. I felt flattered, but it was unnecessary. With Talvas and the intimidating over six feet tall altmer by my side, no one from the common folk would even think to attack us.

After covering the trails of our last campsite, I straightened my aching back ( sleeping on ground will do that after a while) and Talvas sheepishly approached me. Ondolemar observed from a short distance our conversation.

"Um, Glorfindel..." He started nervously and I wondered why he was nervous in my presence. "Fin will do, Talvas. Is something bothering you? We're leaving shortly for Sadrith Mora. It's a good day's walk, but we'll manage. I don't want to monopolize my dragon friends' good will too much. Again I am blabbering. What did you want to talk about?"

"Um... could you tell Master Neloth I went to escort my parents to safety? I don't trust them alone on the roads... they are getting in the years and cannot defend properly." He asked/informed me and got scared by my gaze, backing away. "Ah -haha, I am sorry for suggesting..."

"No, it's understandable you want to go with them. Go, I'll stand up for you if Master Neloth blows a fuse. Stay with them until we've dealt with the situation. "

Talvas's entire face lit up. "Thank you, you're a true friend! I'll pack the rest and head immediately to my parents' house. I knew I could count on you." Talvas bowed deeply before me and I raised his head in mild shame. "Woah, woah! I haven't done nothing worthy of such gesture, Talvas. If you want to thank me, then buy us a pint or two of sujamma when we save Morrowind."

The apprentice smiled. "I thank you. Both." He said, directing his words at Ondolemar who shortly nodded and joined us by the remains of campsite. Talvas put the backpack on his back and bid us a temporary goodbye, leaving in the opposite direction.

Ondolemar sat down next to me on bedroll. "Are you alright? You seem a bit down." It was evident he was a bit worried, expressing his concern for me. After he admitted to Talvas his commitment to me, he changed a bit. I observed the change in the small gestures he made when he talked with me, the slight touches of his hands, brushing of our hands when we are walking and the list goes on. This subtle gentle behavior was a refreshing change from the cold shoulder and much more enjoyable.

His hand moved and settled on mine. I leaned on his shoulder and he embraced me with free hand. "I feel... disquiet. Things are going way too smoothly. When things go so easily, something is bound to happen that will fuck up everything."

He chuckled. "Now who's the pessimist, Fin? With the help from that House Telvanni, we will seal that mountain for good."

I didn't want to get up from this incredibly comfortable position, but we had a scorching schedule to upkeep. Ondolemar caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes under the touch. "Seriously, we have to go if we are to make it tonight to Sadrith Mora."

Without further delays, we rolled up our bedrolls, checked our backpacks and set out. We have occasionally encountered ash hoppers and other vermin, but we should be happy that cliff racers are extinct. It was nothing we couldn't handle and our trek was unusually spared of ambushes or other surprises we didn't have neither time or energy for. Most of residents were on their way to big cities and we greeted them and they minded their own business. Speaking of business, I wonder how mom and paps are doing and if they have come back yet.

"How old are you?" Ondolemar's quiet tone and most of all the question startled me and I halted in disbelief. He wants to talk about my age? "You know, this is not a good place nor opportunity to ask this of someone."

"I am just curious. You look awfully young and I feel like I am taking advantage of you." He stated calmly and I chuckled. "You taking advantage? If you are indeed keen on taking advantage of me, please do so and indulge me. I shan't protest." I added my two cents seductively and he rolled eyes.

"I'll take you up on your offer one day, but this is too soon and we have pressing matters on our busy schedules. But for real, how old are you?"

"Asking a man his age is not polite."

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age, Fin. I'll tell you, too if you spill it already."

"Will this.. be a problem between us? If there will be an age difference?"

"Nothing can be done about it, but we'll muddle through. My father was good two hundred years older than my mother and they got along just fine."

"Alright, if you really want to know... last I checked I was 328 years old."

"Oh, then it's not much of a difference, Fin. I am 335 years old."

I wasn't expecting him to be so close to my age, I thought he'd be... older. Must be the altmer genes. "You look so young, it must be the dunmer blood or maybe it's just your inborn gift to look much younger than your actual age."

"My, is that a compliment coming from you?"

"And if it were?" He murmured, leaning to whisper in my ear some obscenities of what he'd like to do with me when we have some time on our hands, that my legs trembled.

Divines have mercy, this mer is too much for my heart. "But I digress. How far is that Mora building?" Ondolemar prodded, changing the subject suddenly after getting me excited. He's a tease, but we really had no time for passionate moments spent alone. Too bad.

I showed him in the distance – I estimated over four miles and we'll reach it. "Then let's go. I have sated my curiosity for now." I nodded and we walked the rest in abundance of alert and quietness.

Only half a mile remained when we were approached by Ordinators. "They are the guards around here, much like the Law Enforcers you know in Alinor. I don't know what they want from us..." I whispered to the sorcerer who scowled and stood before me as shield. The guardsmen stopped before us and the one I presumed to be their captain bowed. "Good evening, lord Telvanni. We've had orders from Master Neloth to escort you immediately to him."

Lord Telvanni, huh? Does that mean I am incredibly (filthy) rich now? "Then take me to him."

"Sir." They stood true to their words and faithfully escorted us. On the way Ondolemar asked of the captain if they are under House Telvanni jurisdiction because where he comes from, the guards answer only to their order.

The guards retorted back that since the Red Year, Ordinators of War swore their allegiance to House Telvanni.

"I see." The mage said and we moved on to the Sadrith Mora and it was my first time here and it was breath – taking. It was rebuilt on the ruins of the original Sadrith Mora and it was said to be more beautiful than ever. So say the records, though. I can't say.

Ondolemar was impressed by the fortress and I was in awe, too. The streets were busy, even though it was dark. So much different from Skyrim or Cyrodiil where the streets are empty after nine at night. The Ordinator captain led us to Telvanni Hall. It was fricking huge. It was on par with I don't know, High Hrotgar?

Impressive, indeed.

"Go upstairs, Lord Telvanni. Your companion may proceed, but we are watching him. We don't want any trouble."

Distrustful of outlanders, just as I heard. "Don't worry, he's with me and he won't cause trouble."

The guardsmen's expressions couldn't be seen because of their masks, but I knew they didn't believe me. The distrust of strangers ran deep in Vvardenfell area and I didn't blame them for that. The Ordinators left us alone and exited, probably going to their posts or barracks.

The spiral stairs were long and stretched to the enormous ceiling. "More stairs? Oh, the usage of levitation and levitating pods was banned in Morrowind."

"Stop complaining. I wonder if that Neloth guy succeeded in persuading the mages."

"We'll see after we climb the hellish stairs. It's seven thousand steps all over again... no, this staircase has got to have more..." I mumbled under my nose and Ondolemar simply dragged me to the stairs and we started climbing up. "Less talking, more climbing." He said strictly and I complied, walking and climbing... climbing...climbing...climbing...climbing...climbing... so much climbing... my legs... ouch...

We reached the top and many people in came into our sight – all assembled around a massive round table and in the middle stood Neloth, Gelebor and some other dunmer dressed in daedric armor. He caught my attention – and most and foremost, the items on the table.

"Glorfindel! There you are! The evacuation went without complications? Where is Talvas?" Neloth asked of me after we drew closer to the people. "He stayed with his parents and guided them to the nearest city. I ordered him to because the roads aren't safe for older folk."

"True... enough about that. Glorfindel, meet the rest of your House – Aryon, Therana, Dratha and Divayth Fyr." He said glancing at the dunmer clad in daedric armor. "Greetings. I am Divayth Fyr and I don't usually involve myself in House matters, but this is a worldly crisis. Before Nerevarine left on his adventure to unknown lands, he left some magical items with me, to keep them safe. This is the gauntlet Wraithguard and the sword Keening and hammer Sunder."

So they weren't lost to the ages, only kept safe. But if we have these artifacts, this changes things. "So, what are we to do?"

"Your companion has informed us you have an artifact of your own. The Auriel's Bow. Combined with Wraithguard, you can sap the Heart of its power and it will be dormant, the quakes will stop and land will be saved from destruction."

The Bow was capable of neutralizing something like a heart of a god? Incredible... Divayth wasn't done explaining the plan. "We have agreed to escort you and your friends to the Heart, where you will make it dormant again."

But how are we going to get inside?

"No doubt you're asking how we'll get inside. Fear not! We wouldn't be the best wizards of Tamriel if we didn't find a solution. I'll teach you the bubble head spell which will create air for you and block the soot and magma pores out." Neloth exclaimed with his hands stretched out.

Now that was a useful spell!

"And one last thing. We leave after you've rested up a bit, then we're off to Red Mountain. Go into the Spire through the door to your left. You'll find beds there and some refreshments." Neloth said and I felt slightly more weary after he mentioned beds. Sweet Azura, my legs are killing me.

Ondolemar was grazed by the dunmers' gazes, but he paid no attention to them. Gelebor joined us and left the Telvanni mages discussing among themselves. "It's good to see you have made it here in such a short time. I'll go and rest up, too. I had a long day, helping to develop that spell and using it over and over again."

I only though he knew how to handle weapons and he's skilled in arcane arts as well. My companions surprised me with their talents from time to time. The one calling himself Divayth Fyr came to us, leaving the discussion and taking the three artifacts and handing them over in my possession. "You should take them. I have an eye for character and you're every ounce honorable as Nerevarine and worthy of wielding Kagrenac's Tools. I doubt my friend would disagree that you should wield them, Dragonborn."

So, tongues have wagged already. I took the offered gauntlet and weapons with mixed feelings – these were last used by the incarnation of Indoril Nerevar, The Nerevarine. I felt more honored than when I learned my first Words of Power. "I am honored to be chosen. It seems you knew Nerevarine more closely, since he entrusted you with such powerful and potent items."

"He was a friend who helped me on more occasions and we formed a strong brotherhood. Though I knew him for a short time, his was one of the most noble souls in all Tamriel, truly Lady Azura chose well."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

He shook head. "I don't know. But if he hasn't shown up to protect Morrowind from this threat, he's gone to Lady Azura's side, to her realm Moonshadow."

"Then it's up to us. Don't worry, I won't let that stupid mountain bury Morrowind under lava and ash again."

"The last time, Nerevarine didn't have the Bow. The legend goes that Auri -El send the Heart of Lorkhan flying, tied to his arrow and it landed here. There is more to it than the legend gives away – it cannot be destroyed, but with Auriel's Bow and the holy arrows dipped in sunlight, it can be completely sapped of the power, albeit temporarily. Then, it can be removed safely from Red Mountain and we can decide where to hide it from the other races hungering for power out of their grasp."

He spoke of high wisdom. If we don't want this to repeat, the Heart must be removed from the bowels of Red Mountain once and for all; the question where it will be taken is not mine to make; nor the House Telvanni's. But we must decide – and quickly.

"Should we discuss what will we do when we remove the Heart?"

"It's no use. They can't agree between themselves. Neloth wants to take it with him to Solstheim and other don't differ – they want to keep for themselves. I for one, don't want it."

So where should we hide it? It would be a nightmare if Thalmor found it as they knew what it did and would totally use it for their selfish world domination purposes. "Can it be... absorbed? Martin Septim did something similar with the Amulet of Kings during Oblivion Crisis."

"Friend, are you thinking of taking that into yourself?"

Neloth overheard us and joined, leaving his arguing members to quarrel on. "It would be a magnificent solution. With Kagrenac's Tools and Auriel's Bow, it's more than possible and executable. The one absorbing it would become immortal and the Heart couldn't be misused. But imagine the unlimited power and immortality for the one who manages to absorb the Heart of Lorkhan!"

Ondolemar wasn't so thrilled. "NO. You won't absorb that thing. It will ruin you. Didn't you say the Tribunal were mad at the end? The Heart drove them to madness. I won't have you change to... to... no. I won't allow it."

I knew he'd say that, but it was a perfect solution. How about someone else than me? But who? Who wouldn't misuse such immense power eventually? Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil, even Voryn Dagoth... they all had good intentions in the beginning and we all know how it ended.

"Your friend speaks nonsense. You could become a god." Neloth was still harping on the subject and it didn't sit well with Ondolemar. "I won't have him corrupted by the Heart of Lorkhan just to save Tamriel!"

Then, I've got a really, really bad idea. It was so bad, it would be rejected by everyone. "What if the power was tapped into more than three beings?"

Now both Divayth Fyr and Neloth stopped to think. "The power would be divided more equally and it would be harder for it to stay materialized in this plane of existence...do you have someone in mind?"

"My most trusted friends in the whole world."

"How many would that be, counting yourself? This is all hypothetically speaking, of course." Neloth spoke, scratching his beard and waiting for my reply. And so I counted in my mind. "Six in total. We'd have to get the other three, but we'd be back really quick."

Gelebor's and Ondolemar's eyes widened – they knew I counted them among the chosen. "Interesting. Even number of vessels... this could possibly break the hold of the Heart forever, if it were to work and you and your friends succeeded. You'd become demi – gods, but not immortal. Even the Heart has limits."

"I don't know, Neloth. It powered Numidium and it wasn't weakened." Divayth added to the discussion.

"You don't get it. The stature of the vessel doesn't count. The more vessels attempt to sap and absorb the power, the more it is difficult for the Heart to stay whole and existing in this plane. We both studied the Heart after the fall of Tribunal, don't forget it Divayth."

They did? That's news to me.

"So am I to understand we leave the future of Morrowind and Tamriel in hands of your picked House member and his handful of friends?" One of the members spoke up to Neloth and me. "So what? You want me to be irresponsible and just hand it over to other provinces? What about Black Marsh? I am sure they wouldn't use it against us, better yet, the Aldmeri Dominion!"

That shut up that member, only to leave room for another to speak up. "Admit it, Dragonborn. You want the power, you want to rule over Morrowind and abolish the Great Houses!"

"I am a member of House Telvanni, but also a member of my own family. I never wanted to rule anything. I don't plan on becoming like the Tribunal and become power hungry. You heard Master Neloth – we will become demi - gods, but still we'll be mortals and we'll die one day, like the rest of mortals and the Heart won't appear on Mundus ever again after we all die. I can't prove now that I have only noble intentions, nor for the intentions of my friends, but know this; the world won't be destroyed by us."

My monologue ceased the questions and accusations chain and I looked at Knight – Paladin and Ondolemar who still had those bewildered looks plastered on their faces. "I know I didn't ask of you first, but think about it. We not only keep the world in one piece in this era, but also preserve it by making it impossible for the Heart to be used by someone like Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion."

"Since there will be so many of you, it won't prolong your lives in slightest, and it only prolonged the lives of Tribunal because they went annually to tap the power from Heart into themselves. It's unreasonable I haven't thought sooner of it. There goes my research..." Neloth said, sounding a tad sad that the Heart will vanish forever after we six use it up.

Divayth Fyr nodded. "Then, you'll have a day at max to get your friends to agree and come here, and absorb the Heart. The Red Mountain is becoming more and more unstable."

"Sure. I'll leave in the morning. I have... a special transportation of sorts. Don't ask. Now, if you'll excuse us. We have to rest."

Neloth and Divayth Fyr nodded, moving off to the round table. Ondolemar without a word dragged me to the Spire and Gelebor followed with unreadable expression.

The Spire wasn't named so just so – it had more stairs and separate doors in a complex of stores. We were in the tower part of Sadrith Mora. "Great. I'll take the door which is nearest, I hope it's empty."

"I'll go with you."

"Same. We have to discuss it."

The absorption? "If you insist, but I'll lie down on a bed if you don't mind." I said jokingly, but neither seemed in the mood for my jokes as we climbed to the nearest door on the end of stairwell.

Inside of the room was equipped with over ten beds, each with nightstand and a chest. Neat.

I chose a random bed and fell in, savoring the feeling of lying on a soft bed instead and resting my sore feet. "Okay, you can talk."

Gelebor settled on the bed to my right, sitting on the edge and Ondolemar sat on my bed. "Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't something that can be reversed. We absorb it and we don't know what it will do with us – maybe we'll go mad, we lose our humanity, become insane like Tribunal or maybe nothing will change and we'll be the same as we are now. It's a huge risk. Each of us has to ask if we are up to it. The others will have to do the same. What if they won't agree?"

"I'll convince them it's the best course of action. The Heart will disappear forever after our deaths and it won't threaten Morrowind nor any other province again."

"When you first visited me, I'd never think I'd be involved in this. Cannot we just simply seal it?"

"The seal will wear off after the caster's death or will be broken by some strong mage versed in magic. This is more efficient way. No more Heart, no more fools attempting to rule the world."

"It's the heart of this world, Auri – El himself couldn't destroy it."

"Of course not – he's a god. What good would absorbing the Heart do to him? Also, the Tools were made much later on."

My friend and my mage had to see the truth of this. "I'll give you some time to think about it. I know it's not an easy decision. We can't tell what it will do to us, but I have faith in my good luck that has lasted so far."

I considered this debate to be closed for tonight and I put the Kagrenac's Tools on the nightstand and Auriel's Bow by my bedside along with Mace of Molag Bal.

Ondolemar settled on the bed to my left and repeatedly sighed, shaking head. Gelebor dozed off after shedding off his equipment – he was mightily drained I wager after spending days with those Telvanni sorcerers.

As for my sorcerer, he laid down on his side, watching me. I caught his gaze peripherally and looked at him. "Are you angry with me?" I whispered, so we didn't wake up the exhausted snow elf.

"I accept. Others will accept, too."

"You... will?"

"I won't leave you alone in this mess and after thinking about it, we have only one option and I am with you. May the Divines watch over us as we undertake this endeavor, this leap of faith." He prayed with eyes shut.

I was at loss with words – he had such faith in me, not to mention he loved me enough to risk becoming a crazed god. The others would accept based purely on our strong bonds if not for saving the world.

"It will all work itself out in our favor, don't worry." I reassured him/myself.

The altmer across me smiled and reached out, taking hold of my hand and squeezed it. "Whatever happens, I'll see it through with you."

I closed eyes, the weariness of the road and the unknown we will be facing was overwhelming, so I concentrated on falling asleep, but it didn't come. I was too tense to sleep, I'll need... I glanced at the sleeping form of Gelebor and then back at Ondolemar who had a puzzled expression when he saw me getting up and falling into his bed, curling up next to him. "Wha-" I covered up his mouth with mine, stealing a kiss and wrapping myself around the much taller mer. "Just for tonight. It'll set my mind at ease, being near you is calming me down."

He stared at me for a good couple of seconds before the look in his amber eyes softened and embraced me. "Then sleep. We have Gelebor and three others to agree to this crazy plan."

I chuckled and moved in closer, snuggling into his chest and the altmer's hands settled on my waist.

After a while, I peeked up and saw he was sleeping and slowly, sleep overtook me at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am not going canon lore with this. If this abomination of lore misuse upsets someone, then I am sorry. I know the Heart of Lorkhan cannot be destroyed, but no one ever said something about absorbing it from the realm of Tamriel, did they? I would be happy to get a review from you peeps, even if it is a flaming review for my unholy breaking of Morrowind lore. I never played it, but I would love to one day. I have so far played Skyrim and Oblivion. So... see you in next chapter. We get to pick up Hadvar, Vilkas and J'Zargo for the ride. Yay! n_n


	10. So three elves, two men and one khajiit walk into a fiery mountain... that sounds like a preview to a bad joke...

So three elves, two men and one khajiit walk into a fiery mountain... that sounds like a preview to a bad joke...

 

I woke up with an arm flung over my side and I palpated it if I wasn't still in dreamland. Ondolemar stirred and shifted, kissing me on the nape of neck. "You awake? Gelebor went downstairs already – and he didn't mind us one bit. He only said he wishes us the best."

Typical of the polite snow elf. "Wakey up! We have three future demi – gods to pick up and I need to hear Gelebor's response, too. Let's go to that round table and see if that Divayth Fyr guy is still there."

The Wraithguard, Sunder and Keening were all on the nightstand. I can't carry so many weapons with me at once. I'll give Keening to Ondolemar in the meantime and Sunder to Gelebor for safekeeping – I don't trust those other Telvanni mages after our little exchange of opinions. As for Wraithguard, I'll put it on. The Telvanni robes were cut short along the elbows, so it should fit without problems of fabric getting in the way.

I sat up and Ondolemar yawned. "It's still so early, I wish we didn't have to go to Skyrim."

I equipped the epic gauntlet and admired how it fit, observing it from every angle. That Kagrenac dwemer guy knew his stuff. Then I turned on bed and the altmer by my side held my gauntleted hand, touching it. "This is remarkable, such potent enchantment, to be able to suppress Heart of Lorkhan..."

A grin and my hand grabbed the hilt of the sword Keening and I held it before him. As assumed, he didn't simply take it, so I had to elaborate further. "I don't want it to fall into hands of someone like the mages here. I only trust Neloth and that Divayth Fyr. So, humor me and take it for now and keep it safe for one more day. I'll also ask Gelebor to take that hammer or whatever it is."

I picked up the quiver of sunhallowed arrows, the Bow and Mace of Molag Bal, my backpack and waited for Ondolemar to take Sundering along with his things. Then, we left to join the Telvanni sorcerers. My feet were rested and going down stairs was much easier than climbing.

A poke from the altmer mage to my ribs got my attention and we stopped on the spiral stairs. "What? Something that should stay between us?"

"No, just don't try to antagonize them and give them more ammunition against us. We are in their territory and only that Neloth and Divayth are truly on our side. The others... I don't trust them." He told me his feelings for the other House members. "I feel the same. That's why we'll be taking these Tools with us to Skyrim. Now, I'll put on my neutral bored face and you your legendary scowl and we're good to go."

The mentioned scowl was back. "Let's just go."

I said something wrong, didn't I? Ondolemar went on first and I after him. The jerks of House weren't present – only Gelebor, Divayth and Master Neloth, all eating, the scrolls that were spread over the whole table were set aside to make room for the giant plates with food. My stomach grumbled and I touched it briefly. We didn't eat since yesterday morning.

"Sit down and eat while your friends tell you how they have decided." Divayth Fyr said overly dramatically and I caught Gelebor's amused gaze. I was hungry, so I sat down dig in like any hungry person. Ondolemar sat down next to me and also grabbed something and I glanced at the men on the other side. Gelebor propped his elbows on the table. "I have reached my decision. Your speech from yesterday was soaked in wisdom. I have lived many years and I don't know how many I have left; but I know you and I feel in my heart you spoke the truth and think only about Tamriel's future when we're gone. So... I accept and I will become one of the six to absorb the Heart. May the light of Auri -El illuminate our path."

So, two down. I already know Ondolemar's answer.

I expectedly turned to him, stuffing my face. "I accept. We've been through a lot in the last days and I won't let you face it alone."

Gallant response. "Then we only have three more to accept. Ondolemar, give him Sundering."

The altmer mage unhooked it from his belt and pushed it toward Gelebor who reluctantly picked it up and replaced it with his waraxe. The dunmers didn't comment as they already saw I had the Wraithguard on my hand and the elf by my side had the sword. I think they knew why we split them and didn't want to leave them here as a grim understanding settled on their faces. "Friends, you have a long road and less time to sit around. The mountain could erupt anytime while we sit and do nothing. Get your friends and be quick about it." Divayth Fyr instructed me and I nodded, finishing what I could. We hastily stood up and Neloth approached us with some scrolls and shoved a bunch in my hand. "Take them. They are advanced instant transportation spells – just think about the destination and you'll be transported there. Your dragons are fast, but it'll take too much time. Grab your friends and bring them here! Each is for one person, so I made a lot in case you end up elsewhere. And since the other three haven't set foot in Morrowind nor Sadrith Mora, I took liberty and imprinted my memory of Sadrith Mora into each of them. Don't mention it, I am a Master Wizard, after all. This was nothing." He bragged on, but I stopped paying attention when I fell upon a flaw in these scrolls. Neither Gelebor nor Ondolemar have ever been to Whiterun or Winterhold. The altmer must have visited Solitude because of the Embassy... but other cities besides Markarth? Hardly.

"Master Neloth, can I imprint my memories in them, too? Neither of my friends here have been to the places where the other three are at."

"That won't be a problem. Set them down and I'll cast the spell on them – you just concentrate and think about the place and it will make a small smoke when it's imprinted."

I did as he said and Neloth casted his fanciful spell and I touched each of them, visualizing the College of Winterhold and main gates of both Whiterun and Solitude. The scrolls were slightly smoking, but then the smoke vanished. "I suggest each of us takes four – five in case we get separated and end up somewhere else, then we should teleport here immediately."

"Good idea, but it won't happen." Ondolemar said, taking five into his possession and Gelebor also took five, so I grabbed the other ten scrolls. "We'll go first to College of Winterhold. I expect to meet you there."

I used a scroll and I disappeared and stumbled upon the bridge of Winterhold. By Molag's balls, it worked!

A surge in the air and Gelebor teleported in front of me, on the Magus Eye stone sign. Then, Ondolemar's transportation was less successful as he transported on the bridge where it was damaged. He lost footing and fell off the bridge. My heart jumped from fear. "Ondolemar! Wuld Nah Kest!" I whirl - sprinted there and saw him hanging on, somehow. I knelt down to the edge of the broke bridge and offered him my hand and he grabbed on, tightly and with Gelebor's help, I pulled him up.

Ondolemar looked into the abyss below. "That would have seriously hurt. Those scrolls are unsafe, when we're back in Mora something, I'll flail that bragger for this." He swore and I laughed. "Okay, don't do it. He might not look like it, but he fried two dragons and I barely got to hit 'em. For my sake, don't assault the old guy."

He got the message at least and nodded shortly before we turned our attention to the building – College. "I'll go and pick up our Khajiit friend, you two wait here..."

"No, we came here, might as well go inside with you. You don't know what could have happened – maybe it's no longer under control of the mages here."

"Hammers have seized this place for themselves, but we killed them and Savos Aren, the Archmage should have order restored. Either way, we're looking for J'Zargo, no one else. Don't talk with anyone else, okay?" I addressed mainly Ondolemar because the mages of College would be highly suspicious of him, reasons they had.

"Neither of us won't cause trouble here. We have two more to go. Lead on." Gelebor inserted himself and ended our conversation. He's got the right of it there. Let's get to it!

I didn't get very far – my teacher Tolfdir, Faralda and other apprentices approached with hands cracking, burning or chilling and when they saw me, they dropped the hostility. "It's you! My, we've expected the Thalmor to come back, not you! Thank the Divines it's not them." Tolfdir said, relieved.

J'Zargo was among the mages who stood before us. "We killed them and they won't be coming back. So, you don't have to fear them. Also, J'Zargo, I need you to come with me. Right now."

The Khajiit stared at me for what seemed an eternity before he stepped closer, eyeing Gelebor like all the others. "Then J'Zargo comes with you. I'll be back soon." He said to his teacher and other mages. We left the perplexed mages and walked down the slippery bridge, where I halted in the middle and held out one scroll for the Khajiit mage. "We'll go now to Solitude, don't ask now, we're in a hurry. I'll explain everything when we get Hadvar and Vilkas."

J'Zargo didn't like being kept in the dark, but he acted on our friendship and took the offered scroll, teleporting first to Solitude. We followed his example and reappeared in front of guardsman from Solitude who nearly jumped out of his skin. "Damn mages! You can't just appear in front of a man!"

"Sorry about that! It won't happen again! We're in great hurry!" And we were, so I ran up the path to Legion barracks and my companions ran after me. Huffing, I burst open the door and General Tulius cracked a half smile upon seeing me. "Ah, Legate! I was wondering when you'd appear. I have a-"

"Sorry, no time for any missions... have you seen Hadvar?"

Tulius's face fell back into the grim sour puss form and pointed towards the back door. "Thanks!"

I ran in and Hadvar was just sitting down, reading a book. He glanced up and his face brightened up and put the book down, standing up. "Glorfindel! I didn't think I'd see you so soon... and you have J'Zargo, Ondolemar and...another one with you... okay, what's this about?"

"I need you to come with me, it's urgent. Tamriel is in danger... well, Morrowind. Please, I need your help."

Hadvar looked into my eyes and I exactly saw when he made up his mind. "I'll go with you. Let's go!"

I ran past Legate Rikke and General Tulius who didn't look happy I just borrowed one his best men from the barracks. We ran up the stairs to the abandoned Thalmor Embassy where I stopped to catch my breath and also to hand a scroll to J'Zargo and the Nord who sheepishly took it. "Uh... I am not mage... and what it is used for?"

"I know you don't use magic, nevermind that. It will take you to Whiterun in a flash. Here, Ondolemar will demonstrate how to use it and then I want you to go after him. We'll soon join you."

The altmer sorcerer used the scroll and vanished, but not before Hadvar carefully watched him perform the spell. "I think I can pull this off... Okay, like this..." He did the same stance and he was gone.

"We're up next." I said to my friends who affirmed my words and used their scrolls. I teleported as last and I had the luck to land on a the market stall of Carlotta Valentia. Ouch, dammit. She blew a fuse and I quickly offered her compensation in gold before she called the freaking guards on me.

Ondolemar was right, these scrolls are dangerous. I'll forget my advice and roast that Master Wizard for this, I swear. "Are you alright?" My altmer lover asked, worried a bit. I flexed jokingly and others met up with me. "I am fine. Had gentler landings, but anyway, off to Jorrvaskr!" I led them to the Companions's Mead Hall terrace and people present were Vilkas, his twin and Aela. The less people see us, the better. I walked up to them and Aela saw me as first as she was downing down a Nord ale, facing my direction. "Ah, shield – brother!"

That got the twin's attention and Vilkas was on his feet, walking up close to me. Farkas only nodded at me and I smiled back, focusing on his older twin who had a solemn look on his face. "I didn't expect to see you so soon... and with so many people in tow...what's going on?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll need you to trust me on this. I need you to come with me. Now. The world in endangered. We have no time to waste."

I persuaded him instantly and he took his sword, instructing the his twin and Aela to take care of others while he's gone with me, adding he'll be back soon.

Then we went behind Jorrvaskr near the Underforge and I handed my three friends the scrolls. Hadvar and J'Zargo knew the deal, but Vilkas only stared at the scroll like it hurt him. "You know I have a distaste for anything magical, shield – brother."

"I know, I know, but this isn't the time for your magic prejudice. J'Zargo will use it so you can see how it's done. I want you all to teleport to Morrowind, fortress Sadrith Mora where I'll explain everything you need to know."

A profound silence fell upon our group as Khajiit used the scroll. Vilkas furrowed his brow, then sighed and mimicked his movements, the scroll flashing and he was gone in puff. "Okay, let's follow them. We're tight on time."

We simultaneously used our scrolls and when I opened my eyes again, I was standing on the round table, all others watching me. "Why the hell did I land wrongly twice in row! Neloth, your scrolls are defective!"

The Master Wizard of House Telvanni scoffed. "We have developed them fortnight ago! Of course they are raw! But you have your friends, so get off the table and explain to them your initiative."

That old nutty bad did it to spite me, I just fucking knew it. Bah, now's not the time... I jumped off the table swiftly and stood next to Gelebor and Ondolemar with my three other friends facing us. They looked thoroughly confused.

"So... welcome to Morrowind! And this is the fortress, Sadrith Mora of Great House of Morrowind, House Telvanni. This is Master Wizard Neloth, the Head of House and this other gentleman is Divayth Fyr, a member also. And this here, by my side is Knight – Paladin Gelebor who's my friend, just like you. I've called you here, because we have a dire situation... by the Divines, this sounded way better in my head..." I lost track of my words and they stared on, their gazes flicking from one dunmer to another and then some to Gelebor.

"So three elves, two men and one khajiit walk into a fiery mountain... that sounds like a preview to a bad joke... doesn't it?"

J'Zargo crossed arms. "J'Zargo demands to know why you dragged us here. And that was a bad joke, friend."

I laughed mundanely. "Well, it's about to get better. We, meaning us six – me, Gelebor, Ondolemar and you three will go into that mountain, absorb the essence of a god and save Morrowind from repeat of the Red Year and also prevent it from falling into wrong hands, like Aldmeri Dominion."

"What? Absorbing what? You don't make sense, shield – brother." Vilkas said, furrowing brows at the word absorb. He really had no love for magic, did he? Hadvar wasn't so much different. "I agree. Tell us what you mean."

"So, long story short – the Heart of Lorkhan is inside the Red Mountain and it became active... what, four days ago. We thought of a countermeasure – we drain its essence off Mundus and save Morrowind and possibly all Tamriel, because let's face it – one day some idiots would use it for world domination, not pointing fingers, but Aldmeri Dominion is my bet; and basically, we become demi – gods in the process, but still mortals. Does that make sense?"

Their jaws dropped in awe. It was comical. "You want us, not of your people to absorb a heart of a god that created this world?" J'Zargo repeated and I fervently nodded. "My people! I am not a jerk like Ulfric Stormcloak! I chose you all, because you're the only ones I consider best friends in Tamriel I could wish for. If it were to work and we really pull this off, I need your cooperation. We save Morrowind and its people, prevent a huge scale war if it fell into wrong hands – I say we do a big service to Tamriel and its future generations. I'll give you some time to answer, but please, have it ready soon. The fate of this province depends on us." I ended my monologue and all had those solemn looks. I sighed inwardly. I wasn't one for speeches. A gentle brush of fingers reassured me he was on my side.

I hope they accept. It's a lot to ask, I knew it; if there were better solution, I'll be glad to listen to it. Alas, there was none. We didn't think solely of this era, but the ones that will follow.

Divayth Fyr spoke up, stealing everyone's attention to himself. "Friends of Dragonborn – listen to his plea. The Heart of Lorkhan cannot be destroyed truly – my friend Nerevarine told me of his battle with Dagoth Ur. He couldn't destroy the Heart. The unfinished god Akulakhan which was powered by the Heart collapsed with the Heart and Dagoth into lava. Nerevarine almost didn't make it out with his life. Either way, the danger has faded and Red Mountain fell asleep. Four days ago, it awoke and is threatening our land with utter destruction. If it were to erupt, it would ruin the Dunmer people, losing our homeland. I don't often involve myself with worldly affairs, but this affects everyone and the menace that is the Heart of Lorkhan must be eradicated from this plane once and forevemore. The Tribunal consisting of Sotha Sil, Almalexia and Vivec borrowed the power of Heart every now and then to make them invincible and over the eras, they became gradually insane. There are risks involving such a mythical artifact, but they didn't have an artifact that is now in Dragonborn's possession, Auriel's Bow. With it, he'll quell the Heart's influence and disable it momentarily. And with the power of Kagrenac's Tools, you'll absorb the Heart of Lorkhan, piece by piece into yourselves. The more vessels it has, the more harder it will be for the Heart to stay whole on Mundus and we'll capitalize on this; the Heart won't appear again and the world will be saved from its lures of power."

That was a long speech. Also, this is the first I heard that Nerevarine didn't actually beat Dagoth Ur, he fell into boiling lava. Along with the Heart... does that mean the heart is buried under lava?! How can we reach it?

"One question, Divayth. Is the Heart buried under the lava?"

He shook head. "Hard to say, Dragonborn. But don't fear, although the usage of levitation is banned legally, we'll use it if necessary. Perhaps me and Master Neloth are the only ones who remember how to use the levitation spells. We'll come with you and escort you safely. There is also the possibility Dagoth Ur somehow stayed alive after falling to his death and has regained control over the Heart. It it's true, then you'll have to kill him in order to successfully absorb the Heart's essence into yourselves."

Too much informations at once. My head was about to burst and I sat down. Others didn't fare better; all sat down with grim looks, staring into the distance, but not really here. The three were thinking about the offer to become gods, even if demi – gods.

"Will it... change us?" Hadvar asked with precaution, directing his question at Divayth. The old dunmer shrugged. "The Tribunal tapped the power annually and it granted them immortality with the help of Kagrenac's Tools. But if a being were to absorb the essence, it would have the opposite effect -they would become demi – gods or semi - humans is the right word. And the more attempt the absorption, the Heart is weakened, being split. It's only a theory now, but me and Neloth have a strong belief it will work and the Heart of Lorkhan will be gone forever after you six absorb it."

Vilkas grunted. "You're avoiding the main question. Will it change us?"

"It has risks and I honestly cannot say what it will do to you when you've become part with it. You could stay the same or over time, like Tribunal, decay into madness."

That didn't sound appealing to them – the trio scowled at the prospect of becoming mad and power hungry and I didn't like the idea I would possibly change, but this was our only solution that would last for the next generations. "Hey, we'll still be mortals, only maybe a bit more powerful. But we'll die eventually, so don't worry about spending an eternity alive." I added to the debate and they pierced me through with quick looks, telling me it wasn't funny.

"Why us? Why not someone else? Why us and our mutual friend, Dragonborn? Isn't someone more suitable around, like you two?" J'Zargo asked, curiously and Master Neloth laughed at the question. "I wouldn't touch it for that purpose. I'd like to experiment on it, but not like that. Also, we are both too old for such shit." Language, old man.

Divayth sighed. "I am well beyond my lifespan of dunmer. I was born a Chimer and the curse from Azura changed me, like all others. I feel it's not my calling and it would feel wrong for me. I am but an old, old man who has lived far beyond his lifetime by enhancing it via necromancy. Also, we two are too prideful; the Heart's foul nature would corrupt us. We chose the Dragonborn and he chose you other five and we have to believe in him and in his friends. We leave it in the next generation's hands."

Such faith... I don't know if I deserve it.

Gelebor spoke to Hadvar, J'Zargo and Vilkas: "I may not know you yet, but Glorfindel is a good friend to all of us, who helped us through trying times and brought us light on the end of our paths. I believe in him and I accepted his offer. It's time the Snow Elves stepped forward and joined the flow of time. I owe it to my people who might be still alive somewhere. Also, to myself."

"I have accepted as well. I want to redeem myself and my race. Also, I owe it to Glorfindel that I am here now and not dead. He saved me, as he saved all of you." Ondolemar exclaimed, his gaze fell upon each and settled for a moment and each averted their eyes.

Touching words. This high elf keeps on surprising me.

I stayed silent and waited for the three to speak up, but neither did. So, I asked a really, really good question of the knowledgeable incredibly old dunmer. "So, how do we absorb the Heart? Is there a specific order in which to use the Tools?"

Divayth Fyr nodded. "It's simple. First, pierce the Heart with a arrow blessed by Auri – El, then, use the Wraithguard to start the process of absorption. A magical conduit spell will be casted, connecting it to you and others. Then, use Sunder to break through the shell and its structure should considerably weaken, then use Keening and slice it up into six pieces – the size doesn't matter, it must be six pieces for each of you – then hold the fragment close to your heart and use the blessed arrow on the Heart of Lorkhan, its essence will travel into the nearest object – into yourselves. We, meaning me and Neloth will observe for any immediate changes, but none too serious should occur. With it, the eruption should be stopped and Morrowind will be saved."

The trio hung heads. "I don't wanna be an arse, but I insist you agree. Can you imagine the repeat of Red Year, but this time, it buries wholly Morrowind for Divines know how many decades? And the Dunmer will have to migrate again from our ruined homeland. What would you do if your homeland was threatened by apocalypse of this caliber?"

"I'd get help and do something about it." Hadvar said and Vilkas nodded.

"J'Zargo couldn't bear seeing Elsweyr destroyed. He would seek out a solution."

Things were looking up and I rose on feet. "So, will you help me save Morrowind?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Three straight affirmations in a row. I've got all on the ship, it's time to get it sailing. I turned to Neloth and Divayth. "Now that everyone is in agreement, when are we going inside? And you're gonna teach us the bubble head spell? Mind you that not all my companions are versed in magic." I informed Neloth who eyed Vilkas and Hadvar, scoffing. "Don't worry, as I said, we'll accompany you and make sure no one suffocates accidentally."

Sounds about right. "When are we heading out?"

"Give us half an hour to prepare, then we'll all transport to Red Mountain using my scrolls."

"Those scrolls of yours nearly got me jailed and Ondolemar almost fell off a bridge into a chasm."

Neloth shrugged impatiently. "Stop being so ungrateful, Dragonborn. Now I suggest everyone is to prepare – we don't know what or who we'll find inside." He muttered, turning and leaving for the Spire. Again with his theory that Dagoth Ur is alive. If he is, he won't be long. After neutralizing the Heart, he'll lose his powers.

Divayth Fyr sat down behind the round table and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Dragonborn, you have something that even Nerevarine didn't have."

I narrowed my eyebrow at the old dunmer. "What's that?"

"Faith in your friends. As far as I remember, he didn't have many friends who were so loyal to you like these five."

"Loyalty and respect goes both way, Divayth. Without them, I wouldn't be the mer I am now. I was fortunate when I met them." I said what I felt was the truth and four of them were flabbergasted with my honest words. And my altmer sorcerer smiled shortly and I reciprocated that sweet smile of his.

Others caught on to us and they understood, smirking. Gelebor knew of us since this morning and he even wished us the best. Divayth Fyr put on a melancholic expression. "Ah, to be young again... I envy the young generation. I am going to prepare, I'll meet you here later." The old dunmer said, leaving towards the front door, not the Spire as Master Neloth.

I've noted that my throat is dry as the wastelands and a pitcher with water sat on the table and a cup was placed conveniently next to it, so I poured myself a cup and sipped. Ondolemar also took a cup and filled it with water, drinking. We didn't have anything to drink since morning. I don't wanna go into a volcano parched. Bad idea.

All of us sat down and others followed our example and drank and ate what was on the round table. We've been half -way into the meal when the Nord warrior startled me with a question.

"So who confessed?" Vilkas asked curiously and I almost choked on a piece of grilled ash yam. Drinking a full cup saved me from choking on the stuck piece in my throat, I gulped down hardly, my eyes watering up.

By my right, Ondolemar didn't fare much better – he was choking. Wait, he was choking! I hit his back repeatedly and urged him to drink. He went a bit green in the face before he got rid of the bread, his amber eyes also watering up. Ugh, now we both had sore throats.

"Haaaaaa... hhn... you... almost got us killed." I said, clearing my throat which only made it worse.

"I am sorry, this wasn't my intention. However, the question stands. I remember our conversation back in Skyrim, friend."

Ondolemar furrowed his brow at me. "You talked with him about me?"

"Well... something among the lines."

"It was more weeping over his tragic love than a conversation." Vilkas peeped, smirking and winking at us. I'll never hear the end of that, will I?

"I said it a momentary lapse, Vilkas. Also, we didn't know we'd grow so close."

Hadvar and J'Zargo glanced from me to Vilkas like they were watching a brawl while Ondolemar didn't say anything in our defense. "I am aware that bonds grow on the road and you were alone. Hmm... I bet Aela would like to know some details for...her scripts she writes from time to time."

I leaned over the table. "She's writing that smutty literature?! No way!"

"What "smutty" literature?" Hadvar asked, blinking.

"It's... very descriptive. And one of her characters is a dunmer who is searching for love of his live. His name was Ledni Frolg. Wait. Ledn... That's my name reversed!"

Aela used me in one her works... the horror! I can only hope Cir never finds out about that book. Vilkas grinned. "You'll get used to it. She ripped off every one of Companions. She didn't even spare her fellow shield -sisters. But I digress, it's one of her pastimes and not harmful."

To think I read about myself with such interest! "Did she write and end for my character yet?"

"No. She has focused on someone else. I think it's about Njada and Athis, though I can't say for sure."

I am relieved she focused on someone else. "Why is her pen name Alea Coldthorn? And when you see her, please tell her to drop the story with dunmer."

"She wants to stay anonymous. And I see the reason why you want her to drop it."

"Whoever this Aela woman is, tell her the character has a altmer lover and she should finish it." Ondolemar said and I reddened. Does he realize what he just proposed?"

Vilkas bit into an apple, smiling mischievously. "Sure thing. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, we have to deal with the situation here."

"J'Zargo thinks those books are similar to the infamous Argonian Maid. He must admit he read some works of the Alea Coldthorn, particularly the one with a mage as main character. Tell her I want to know how it ends."

"I didn't know her works were so well – received by public. Well then, I'll relay the message to her when I get back to Whiterun."

Hadvar shook head. "The more I think about going there, the more unreal it seems. We will absorb, absorb an ancient artifact into our bodies. That's the first I've ever heard of." A drastic change of topic.

Divayth Fyr entered, armed to teeth with daedric weapons of all kinds. "Are you ready? Where is Neloth?"

Gelebor shrugged. "Haven't seen him since we went to Spire. It's time to go?"

"Almost. Give him some time. In the meantime, I'll ask something of you." Divayth said, staring as if right into our souls. "Dragonborn, I'll ask you first. From where came the idea to absorb a god's essence?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know from where it came from; I just thought that if Martin Septim pulled a crazy stunt like that off, maybe we could, too."

"But, Martin died in the process of stopping the Oblivion Crisis."

"Well, we are not of Septim line and the Amulet is gone, so nothing like that should happen."

"Somewhat true. Auri – El and Akatosh are the same, the same deity, different name and you have earned Auri – El's favor, just like St. Alessia and the god bestowed you with one of his holy artifacts, Auriel's Bow. Can you say for sure it won't repeat itself, Dragonborn?"

I slammed the table, annoyed. "I'll take every risk to save my family and every and each family in Morrowind. And it won't happen."

"I remember something that wretched daedra told us. He knew we would go down this path, then?" Ondolemar reminisced and I shuddered at the thought of Hermaeus Mora. "Don't even mention that foul name, lest you want that ugly tentacle thing to appear and antagonize us."

"Who are you talking about? Hermaeus Mora?" Neloth entered the room and what I feared would happen was appearing before us. The wretched mass of tentacles and many disturbing eyes that immediately stared at me. How disgusting.

Others didn't take well to see the daedric lord of Wisdom and Knowledge. Gelebor suspiciously eyed him, but didn't say a thing, J'Zargo casted spells and Vilkas and Hadvar tried to tackle the daedra with swords. Their attempts didn't work and Hermaeus laughed in that horribly slow voice, prolonging his giggling.

"Ahahaha. Mortals always amused me. But to the business at hand. Dragonborn, I have come to make an offer. You become my servant and I'll tell you what to do with Lorkhan's Heart more... effectively. You're about to make a mistake. The Heart could give you unlimited power, wisdom and immortality. And you would throw it away for the sake of one province?"

I gritted teeth. "I don't wanna be alive for Divines know how many eras. I'll live my given years and I don't need power. As for wisdom, it comes with age."

The wretched tentacle mess narrowed eyes at me. "Tenacity of mortals, sticking to their false beliefs of righteousness... it'll never stop to amuse me. Miraak gave up on such idealistic morals and joined me. Last Dragonborn of this era, I could grant you whatever you wanted, for a price."

I shook head. "No deal. I already have what I want, I always had it. You have nothing I could want. Now begone!"

"Then let me tell you something, Dragonborn. One day, you'll be forced to make a decision choosing between lives of many and one. In that moment, remember that I offered you another way and you refused."

I snorted. "I'll tackle the situation like I always do, thinking it through, without "help" from your kind. I will not become second Miraak, you will not sway me with your words, fiend."

Strangely, Mora's eyes settled on Ondolemar. "You'll regret it, like they always do, Last Dragonborn."

"We'll see about that." I said provocatively and the daedric lord was vanishing and dissipated entirely.

"Well, it's your business, Dragonborn, but refusing an offer from a daedric lord isn't wise." Neloth threw some logs into the fire and it made me angry. I snapped and stood up. "I WILL NOT become next Miraak! Never! And I don't trust words of a manipulator like that scum fiend."

Ondolemar made me sat down, holding my hand under the table and I was calming down. That blasted thing always manages to get me angry. Just thinking about Miraak and Septimus and how he tricked them, changed them – it was infuriating.

"Ah, I feared one of the daedric lords would appear. I didn't anticipate this one. You've a good heart, Dragonborn. Don't let it be corrupted." Divayth Fyr told me, but something was bugging me. Why did that fiend look at my mage?

… Now I am doubting the man I love. The words from daedra lords (not all, some) are poisonous. I love Ondolemar and he loves me and I won't let someone interfere with our plan. We'll absorb the damned Heart and be done with it.

The gentle squeeze under the table reassured me and I inhaled and exhaled deeply, standing up with him. "We're leaving. Each moment we delay, we risk eruption."

Neloth regained his composure ( he was fascinated by that scum fiend for some reason) and gave us each two scrolls. "I've only been once near the hidden entrance. It was after the battle of Nerevarine with Dagoth Ur. I imbued them with my memory of the secret entrance. The other scroll should take you back here. They are improved and more specific. When we are there, Divayth and I will use the bubble head spell. It holds for three hours. We've tried it out and I'll work."

It better work. Suffocating would be a very anti -climatic end of a hero that saved Tamriel.

Before we go, I looked at my companions. The belief and determination we'll need was evident. We'll need the two in coming hours.

The first scroll with a mountain symbol should take us to that mentioned secret entrance Neloth spoke of. "I'll go first." I said, using it and vanishing.

The last I saw was the amber that shined with worry, hope.


	11. Twarted ambitions

Twarted ambitions

 

 

Neloth was true to his word and the second badge of scrolls were more precise and safe. I transported before a worn, weathered stone door. Curiosity got better of me and tried opening, I pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

I took a few steps back, thinking. It must be either sealed from inside or... from outside. Maybe the old dunmer wizard sealed up the place when he was here. Logical explanation.

The rest re – appeared one by one, all had confused looks – except Neloth who gloated, moving to the seemingly unmovable stone door. He touched the door's surface and a reaction occurred, the door gave a small clicking sound and I figured it unlocked.

Divayth Fyr looked at us and I saw fear in the red eyes of the old dunmer. "We've come so far, stopping now on the doorstep would be foolish. Dragonborn, are you and your friends ready?"

Vilkas, Hadvar, Gelebor, J'Zargo had their jaws clenched – the anticipation was going to kill us, standing around – I read in their eye reflections the thought. Ondolemar's face was marred with determination to see it through and I saw no glimpse of the lingering fear and doubt before our transportation to the pits of hell's kitchen. Mayhap 'tis was my imagination. I'm reading too much into things lately.

As I see, we've not changed our minds. "We're ready. Use that spell on us."

Divayth and Neloth came before us and instructed us to stand close in a circle. They entered our formation on both ends and each casted the spell. I felt like a bubble formed around my head. Palpating it confirmed my suspicion. It was... strange feeling. "Let's go! We've only three hours at most!" Neloth exclaimed, leading us along with Divayth Fyr, opening the stone door with inscription with ease.

The inside was hot and I got a feeling the temperature was rising with each step forward, but we bravely proceeded through the abandoned halls. It is said that dwarves lived here in the first era. Why would anyone want to live here? In this desolate mountain, surrounded by lava? It was beyond my comprehension.

The narrow paths had us going in a row and the lava pits were below us, reminding us that each stray step meant a certain death. Gotta stay focused where I step. I can't count on fast reflexes here. And we still didn't know what we'd find in the last chamber where the Heart was. The eruption couldn't have started on its own.

Then, suddenly the mountain shook and we all were wobbly, waiting for the earthquake to subside so we can safely make progress to the furthest chamber housing the Lorkhan's Heart.

We made a few steps and the ground shook more violently and three of us lost their footing. I was among them. Gelebor who was walking behind me luckily grabbed my hand and supported me before I fell to certain death. "T- thank you, Gelebor."

"Don't mention it. Be careful, Glorfindel."

I nodded dryly. The heat was already getting to me, good thing I had the Telvanni robes on. Wonder how my armor wearing friends are handling the extreme heat. Better not remind them, we have to focus on traversing this lava scaffolding safely.

Divayth, who was on the end of our little group gasped in horror and we immediately turned to see what upset him. It was a large monster seemingly made of fire. Flame atronach? They look different, much smaller and feminine – like.

Out of the frying pan into the fire, literally.

The old dunmer made a hasty gesture. "Go! I'll keep this thing busy, we've no time to lose!"

"No! We won't leave you alone in this!"

"Dragonborn, we're losing time! GO!" He yelled, twirling his spear at the fire monster. I didn't want to leave him fight alone. Gelebor and Hadvar which were in front of me and behind me, forcefully dragged me. "NO! We can't! Let go of me!" I was frustrated.

We were proceeding on the steep path and Divayth was further with each step. "You'd better make it out alive!" I screamed, but I doubt he heard me, the mountain was rumbling and we picked up the pace, running to a sudden dead end. "Neloth, it's dead end!"

He hurled a ice spell I've never seen before and the passage dissolved before our eyes and a fork with three new passages opened before us. "I've made a countermeasure last time I was here. The barrier is gone and if I recall correctly, we have to take the right path."

I heard Neloth's voice as if from great distance, because of the rumbling of Red Mountain. It's getting worse. Rapidly. "We have to hurry!" Ondolemar cried out and I found out how fast can a over nine hundred years old dunmer run when the fate of province is at stake.

Neloth stopped abruptly, casting detection spells and I was perplexed. Was someone ahead? "Laas Yah Nir!" In the distance I saw two auras and they were moving, close and then keeping distance. The two were fighting? "Hmm... sounds like a battle. I wonder..." Neloth muttered.

"No time to contemplate, Master Neloth!" I said, taking the lead, sprinting to the fading auras. The amount of magma and soot blinded me. It was the strongest in this room – we must have reached Lorkhan's Heart chamber.

The bubble head created air for us, but it didn't shield our sight. I raised hand in an attempt to block out the blackness. It wasn't working. "Master Neloth, can you do something about the smoke?!"

"Yes, but I'll need some backing up. Dragonborn and his friends who can cast magic, cast magelight and I'll make it last for a long period!"

So, I casted magelight and Neloth enhanced it's duration – dunno how, he's a Master Sorcerer. Finally, my sight was clear and we stood in awe of the enormous beating Heart of Lorkhan.

It was more majestic than in my wildest dreams. "You defiler!" And unknown, twisted voice boomed from somewhere deeper in the cave and a wave of some strong unknown magic impacted Neloth and he made a contact with the stony walls of mountain, grunting.

"Master Neloth!" I cried out, worried about the old dunmer.

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself!" I issued a challenge, brandishing my weapon and my friends did the same. From the lurking corners appeared a tall silhouette with a mysterious mask.

Who in the hell was that?! Only one name came to mind.

"Dagoth Ur!"

"Yes, it is I, Dagoth Ur. Have you also come to stop me? You want to stop me, a god. How can you kill me? I am immortal. I have grasped the Heart's true essence."

So this was the douche that betrayed Nerevar Indoril. "Why do this? Morrowind was once your homeland!"

"It is my homeland. I'll simply wipe out the filth, starting with you, whoever you are. I've already dealt with another invader." The betrayer said, throwing head to the northern corner where I made out someone with half golden and half grey skin.

Wait. It cannot be. He's dead... or kidnapped by daedra. "What have you done with Lord Vivec!"

"The same I'm about to do to you, defiler. But before I dispatch you, I want to know your name, for you know mine."

I snorted. That bastard. "My name is Glorfindel and I've come to stop the eruption. And you're in my way, Voryn Dagoth."

I couldn't see his face, but I must have riled him up. The once self proclaimed god stepped closer and my friends stepped back. " 'Tis wise of you to back off, mortals. I'll give you a chance to walk away before I obliterate you."

Approaching steps from the depths alerted us to another presence and a huffing Divayth Fyr stood there, covered in... something glowing I presumed to be the monster's blood. The old dunmer focused his sight at the usurper in mask and his eyes flickered to Lord Vivec still out cold and to Neloth who was likewise out of battle. We had strength in numbers, but it'll be for naught – he's immortal. I have to shatter the Heart's influence first.

Divayth threw a spear at the usurper and he avoided it, smirking as he ran full speed at Divayth who must be fucking exhausted from fighting that hellish creature. "Back him up!" I said to my friends and they encircled the god, taking fighting stances.

I drew Auriel's Bow, putting a arrow in the bowstring, aiming for the Heart, firing. When it made contact with the artifact, the Sunhallowed arrow exploded, damaging the Heart from inside. Needless to say, I had to take cover – blast radius was great, I got caught in it and it catapulted me straight into J'Zargo who grunted when we collided. Soon, I heard how the once proud god was wailing in agony – and then I heard another voice I couldn't pin down, also screaming. That must be Lord Vivec. I didn't think he'd be still bound to the Heart, after his mysterious disappearance. Dagoth Ur fell to his knees, his "godhood" stripped of him. He's as mortal as any other men, mer or beast humanoid now.

Shallow footsteps along the cave's walls got our full attention. "Ugh, what a day... Lord Vivec?!" Neloth finally regained his consciousness, gaping at the half chimer/dunmer Poet God who was sadly also stripped of his powers.

"I remember you... you're Neloth of House Telvanni... and this is Divayth Fyr..." He mumbled, barely alive – I observed his mortal wounds that will soon claim him if he let him die. "Lord Vivec, we're here to stop the eruption, but we're also here to stop the Heart of ever being misused by the kind of Voryn Dagoth."

The usurper was still on knees, panting heavily. He looked up at the Poet God. "You'll be soon going to hell, Vivec. Should have killed you ages ago. Sadly Almalexia was killed by Nerevarine before I could make her kill you."

Revelation after revelation.

"You've made her kill Sotha Sil?! YOU VILE S'WIT! YOU POISONED THEIR MINDS? SET THEM UP!"

Voryn laughed sadistically. "That I did. I thought Almalexia would bring me all of the Tools, but alas she was killed before she get to you, Vivec."

The Poet God gritted teeth. "You bastard, how could you?!"

"The same you murdered Nerevar. Or did you forget it was you who convinced Sotha and Almalexia to help you kill your great general leader, my friend Indoril Nerevar? History may say otherwise, that it was me who corrupted you three into killing Nerevar, but none can tell. Only you and me are left, Vivec. We know how it went down. But I digress, you seized your opportunity and I've done the same, surviving in this pit of lava and magma, waiting for anyone to show up. I knew it'll be someone from a prophecy, the hero types can't stop sticking their necks out for the sake of world. Such rubbish. We've bantered enough - I can still reclaim the Lorkhan Heart's power and you even brought me the Tools I've been looking for centuries. How kind of you." Voryn Dagoth uttered, mocking us with each word.

We'll have to act quick if this is to work. It's as if we all formed a telepathy link. Lord Vivec healed himself (how could I forget he's a skilled restoration mage) in a split second and faced off against the fallen god of Vvardenfell. Divayth and Neloth joined Lord Vivec's valiant stand – off and the four began circling.

They're keeping him busy so we can shatter it. Even a mortal, he's still a formidable enemy to us. Maybe the most formidable we've faced. The fight behind was getting too hot and cold for me.

I made a mad dash to the Heart's seat. My companions ran to me. The Wraithguard was vibrating, like it got a heart beat of its own. "I'll start connecting the weaving, don't move for a moment." I said beforehand, so they wouldn't move an inch. I haven't used a magical fleece or gauntlet, like ever, but I'll give it a shot. I closed eyes, concentrating on my friends and their auras. I can see them. I raised the hand with gauntlet into the air, preparing for the conduit that'll connect us to each other and the Heart.

I could swear the Heart was alive, fearing for my intentions, its pace of heart beat picked up. The pulsating didn't stop, it was only getting worse. Dull pain clouded my senses. Controling this gauntlet in the presence of that monstrosity was a task I'd have to endure.

"I can feel it... Gelebor, step forward and create the chinks needed for cutting."

The snow elf knitted his eyebrows, deep in concentration, drawing out the hammer's destructive power. The Knight – Paladin rushed and jumped up, smashing Sundering upon the Heart's surface. "Grrrrrrrahhah!"

It's power was out a legend, small cracks showed up, getting bigger and bigger until it was thoroughly trounced. Why the hell did nobody think of this ever?! Then I saw why – the cracks were rapidly vanishing, the Heart was repairing its damage. "Ondolemar!"

My sorcerer stepped forward and Gelebor stood back. "On it."

He picked up speed and ran full throttle, now I knew why the blade was dubbed Keening. A technique I'd never seen ever executed, Ondolemar cut the Heart in half, then to four more pieces, more or less equally large. The magical conduit was still holding up; but I feared Neloth, Divayth and Lord Vivec wouldn't have the same luck. We ran to the sliced up pieces, still strangely floating in air.

Under other circumstances, I'd make a joke about a broken heart, but this wasn't a time for jests. My hands were sweating as I grabbed a piece, fascinated. Hadvar, Gelebor, J'Zargo, Vilkas and Ondolemar took their piece.

We'll need to sit down for this. I reached into my quiver and picked out six Sunhallowed arrows, placing them on the ground as we sat down, gloom hung over us. I clutched my piece of Lorkhan's Heart, mind riddled with doubt. "I... should we really do this?"

"It was your idea. We all agreed. This isn't the time to back out." J'Zargo reminded me. Yeah, it was my foolishly stupid idea. They are so loyal to me, they'll do such a stupid thing for me, for my homeland.

I glanced at them. "Alright, let's proceed." I said quietly. The tremors quietened down, the showdown behind us also subsided and soon we only heard the Heart's distant beat – and our own.

Breathing heavily, I placed the piece of Lorkhan's Heart over mine, the arrow in other, shaking hand. My friends did the same, faces laden with firm determination and resolve. "On three."

"Three."

The piece was throbbing, the conduit preventing it from patching itself up.

"Two."

Fear struck me, but it wasn't mine; nor my friends' or Heart's. It was Voryn Dagoth's, knowing we'll disrupt his plan.

"One."

I braced for the strike, the slick arrowhead penetrated into the Heart, shattering it and it dissolved – a strange aura was visible for less than a second, seeking refuge and it found its new home. The crimson red aura went into my chest and something came over me; I saw glimpses, images of a great cataclysm, then the birth of a fiery object in sky above the deluge; and finally the water level got considerably lower; forth came the birth of greenery and life - I saw the birth of Tamriel...

And I collapsed onto the ground. The magical conduit was gone. I wonder if others saw the images, too. "Hey, anybody else see that?" I asked around, but they weren't listening, as if they weren't present there.

"YOU! YOU TRIGGERED MY PATIENCE, DEFILERS! WITNESS THE WRATH OF DAGOTH UR!" I couldn't move, absorbing something so massive had me rendered immobile for much longer I'd thought and I doubted others could move.

The usurper was headed for me, I could see the murderous intention even behind the mask. We've absorbed the Heart, but we're still mortals and the restriction from the absorption is yet to be lifted. Damn it, I can't move! I reached for my Mace of Molag Bal, but I couldn't lift my hand with the weapon. "NO! Leave him be!" My friends yelled in unison, trying to break loose from the shock of absorption and it was in vain.

I was to watch as the man shredded me to pieces, in front of my friends and beloved? Shutting eyes, I prayed to Divines, the daedric lords for a miracle in the last moment; anything.

The sound of something being pierced through brought my senses back and also my control of my body. Lord Vivec stood before me, chest pierced and bleeding. The sword belonged to none other than Dagoth Ur, who also ended at the end of Vivec's sword.

Dagoth Ur grunted and already heavily injured, succumbed to his wounds, collapsing. The mask fell off, revealing the hardly recognizable face of the usurper. The sword slipped out from Vivec's chest. "I am... glad... you... are safe..." He said, falling backwards. I caught him, still in mild shock of what the hell just happened. I laid him down, taking a look at his injuries. "Lord Vivec, we could heal you, save you..."

The Poet God shook head, gazing from the one solemn face to next. A trickle of blood run down his cheek. "No need. I need to tell you something really important. You have a task. I know who you are, Dragonborn... I haven't been... kidnapped by daedra, but Divines. As unbelievable as it sounds, they wanted for the Oblivion Crisis to take its course in Morrowind... They wouldn't release me until now... the cities of glass and insect wings... go there next. You'll find all the answers there..."

He made a pause, looking to the ceiling of cave, one hand extended. "Sotha, Almalexia... Ner... e...var..."

The former god died, head bobbing to side, smiling.

My eyes watered up, I don't know why. I hadn't even known him. "He wanted to die for a while now, I think. He finished his score with Dagoth Ur in the end."

"And he did. The Tribunal is now really dead." Divayth Fyr's voice reached us as he limped to us, a broken hand, but alive. "Such a shame. I have wanted to ask of him... nevermind now." Neloth limped to the site, seemingly unharmed, save for the cuts and split lip.

"So, you've done it? Otherwise that bugger wouldn't kick the bucket. As for Lord Vivec, it's unfortunate." The Master Wizard of House Telvanni muttered, looking past my tears I couldn't explain. The deaths of Tribunal were orchestrated by that scum lying dead. Was that the Divines will? For Morrowind to suffer?

Then something even more terrifying happened, the ceiling of cave was breaking up. "The cave is collapsing! Use your scroll!"

But I only had one for myself, how am I gonna transport Lord Vivec's body? He deserves a proper burial, with the respects of all Great Houses, no matter what Voryn Dagoth said, I can sense he was a good man. A great man.

"I can't leave Lord Vivec's body here. I'll take him back to surface and he'll get a burial rite." I was adamant in this.

Divayth and Neloth glanced at each, then the old Telvanni wizard sighed. "Fine. But I've had enough of running. We're taking the scrolls. See you back in Sadrith Mora."

Neloth and Divayth used the scrolls.

"You can use your scrolls, I'll make it out alone just fine." I said to my friends who vehemently shook heads. "No. We're with you and we've talked enough. RUN!" Vilkas yelled, taking the lead, running to the passage we came through, Hadvar and J'Zargo catching up with the Nord warrior. "We've no time to waste. Glorfindel, Ondolemar, let's go."

"Alright!" I picked up the body of Poet God and faced the collapsing passage and the ceiling in front of us was falling down. We've only a couple of seconds before we're sealed here forever. "Grab onto me!" I said to them and they heeded my word, grabbing onto my robes and we started making a run to the only exit. "Wuld Nah Kest!"

It only so -so missed us, we flew past the cave -in, saving ourselves. But it was no use now, the entire mountain was gonna collapse on our heads. I wonder if the rest are outside already. "I suggest we keep running!" Gelebor said as we dashed through the passage, into the narrow abyss of rising magma and lava. Don't look down, don't look down. Aaah, I looked down!

We've ran like never before and I could feel my legs hurt, but I'd rather have strained muscles than be dead. Somehow, we made it past the lava pits in one piece. "Hopefully there won't be anymore hindrances!" Ondolemar cried out during our great escape.

It seems luck wasn't our strong suite. The passage was blocked by rubble – the exit out from this fiery pit was blocked. We're cut off! No, I am not giving up. We've two magical artifacts that can cut even through a god's heart. "Use Sundering and Keening!" I suggested in the rising heat, the weight of Lord Vivec's body was keeping me running, reminding me of his noble sacrifice to save my life. I owed this to him.

"I'll go first." Gelebor said miraculously calmly, engaging the rubble with Sundering. He broke through the first wave of blockage and another wave was preventing us from leaving. "I'll take this on." Ondolemar said, picking up the pace even more as he slashed up the rocks as if they were made our of air, the rubble was removed from our path, we're clear!

"GO! GO!" I screamed my lungs out, running like crazy to the exit.

Ondolemar and Gelebor rushed before me. Just as left the cave for good, another big chunk of rock now totally collapsed behind me and I jumped with Lord Vivec's body in my arms, blinded by the sharp daylight. Right into someone's arms. It took a while before I could see again. The Legion armor... Hadvar caught me?

"You're all alive! I am relieved you all made it in time."

I wasn't happy with how it ended. Lord Vivec... he sacrificed himself for me. And he didn't even know me.

Vilkas gently removed the body of Poet God from me and I didn't struggle, a wave of sadness washed over me; I couldn't comprehend why someone like Lord Vivec would save me and die in my stead. Because the Divines willed it? If they're so scornful, they are no better than most of daedric princes. "To hell with Divines! I've had it! I am done doing the bidding of gods, good or evil! They kill off anyone, just because they fucking can."

"J'Zargo heard him say he was kidnapped by Divines, do you believe his story?" Khajiit mage asked me and I nodded, jaw clenched so much it hurt, but I didn't give a damn. "Yes, I believe him. But whatever the Divines want from me, they won't get it. I am not going to that place, whatever it hinted at."

Ondolemar seemed to be contemplating about telling me something or not, they he decided for the latter. "We've best go back to the fortress."

I nodded sternly, taking a last look at the Red Mountain, it's eruption stopped at last. There was no immediate danger for Morrowind. I saved my homeland, with help of course, but saved.

Too bad I don't have a spare scroll... we could be on our way in a blink of an eye...

A poof! And Divayth stood before me, patched up from the beating he took earlier from that weird fire elemental and Dagoth Ur, bearing a large scroll. "You are all well. I told Neloth to stop fretting, but he didn't shut up, so I came to get you. Everyone, touch the scroll and it'll transport us all back to Sadrith Mora."

My friends reluctantly looked at me and I nodded, indicating to them to approach and touch the scroll Divayth was holding. Vilkas came closer so his fingertips could touch the scroll as he was unable to touch normally while holding Lord Vivec's body.

Divayth casted a location spell enhanced with Neloth's mumbo jumbo and we found ourselves atop the round table in Telvanni Hall.

"Aha! You're okay!"

We climbed off the table, Vilkas with some minor trouble – but we did. Despite saving world and Tamriel, AGAIN, I felt... terribly sad. "What... are we going to do?" Hadvar asked and the other four expectedly looked at me to provide an answer. I sat down on chair. "I... am going to Grand Council. They need to be notified of what happened... and Lord Vivec should get a burial soon, with respect he deserves."

"So, off to Blacklight, then? I'll go with you. I have some official business with other Houses. I'll represent my House at the burial, that should suffice. Rootspire, haven't been there... in a long time."

Divayth glanced at the body of Poet God, saddened. "I'll go back to Corprusarium. My daughters must be worried about me."

"Wait... Divayth, can you take back the Tools?"

"There is no need for them, and I think they will prove useful sometime in your lifes. I'm leaving them in your care. Nerevarine is no more, neither is the Heart. And I have no use for them, I never had."

"Alright, Divayth, I hope to see you sooner than in another era, but who knows. I'll go now with the younglings. Can you spread word on your way that the eruption has been stopped?"

"I'll see to it, don't worry. Farewell." He said, snapping his fingers and a small black hole I presumed to be his transport appeared. He went through it and it vanished, together with the old mer.

I wasn't feeling so well. Might be the due to "consumption" of that Heart, but I felt horribly heavy headed... fuzzy... "Guys... I am... kinda..."

Ondolemar sat beside me, taking a hold of my hand. "Divines! Your hand is ice cold! Also, you're kinda looking pale... are you alright?" My sorcerer asked, worrying about my well – being.

My vision was but a blur, I couldn't see him nor anyone. Where is my n'chow freaking sight?!

...

"I'm.. f...ine."

Bullocks, I was lying through my teeth. My body slid off the chair to the ground and I blackened out. The last I heard was the concerned voices of my friends, Neloth and the strangled cry from my mage.


	12. So much has changed... what about us?

So much has changed... what about us?

 

I winced at the sudden shift at someone beside me and I sat up, eyes half -lidded, sleepy. "Where am I?"

"In your bed, you've had a case of high fever for past three days. I am glad your sister managed to strike it down."

My sight focused on the mage beside me, processing the information. In my room, had a fever and Cir helped me get better? "Oh, my head feels so heavy."

Ondolemar forced me back on the pillow. "You have to rest. I'll tell you anything you want to know later."

I weakly shook head, raising a hand that he got a hold of and kissed my knuckles and I found myself a bit blushing. "You're not out of the woods yet, Fin. I'll stay here beside you." His voice had a soothing tone. His expression softened when he reached for the blankets and wrapped them over me, tucking me in. I drifted, my mind one big haze of events.

Sometime later, I woke up again. I searched for my mage, but he wasn't seated near my bed. A scent of something smelling like baked potatoes, cooked meat and grilled... ash yams? got caught in my nostrils and I sat up and a platter with a plentiful helping of said food and silverware was on the nightstand table.

My stomach grumbled and I shrugged. I guess the food is for me, so I'll dig in now. I settled with the platter in bed and eating slowly. I was afraid fast eating would upset my stomach, so I ate really, reaally slowly. Fever was gone along with my light -headedness.

The gentle breeze flowed in through window, droplets of sunlight illuminating room. I didn't know how many days passed since Ondolemar lastly ushered me back to sleep. I had so many questions! What happened? Where are others? And what of Lord Vivec's burial? Was Morrowind free of natural disasters?

"You're up." Ondolemar's soft, caring voice was right on spot, I put the food on table. His presence was more than enough for me. I tilted head, sighing. "I am much better."

He sat by me, stroking my cheek and the loving look melted me. "I am extremely happy you're going to be fine. When you fainted on us, everyone – I didn't know what to do. So Neloth instructed us to go to your home and let you rest and see a doctor. Some shaman around here came and had a look at you. He said he never saw someone with your symptoms and no one wanted to elaborate what happened, so he got really mad and up left. Thankfully, your sister knows her way with potions and healing herbs. Without her, I don't know what I'd - you're okay, that's all that matters."

The concern in his posture, eyes, tone – they tugged at my heartstrings and I really, really wanted to kiss him. I love him so much. Forget decency, I can't handle my emotions! I threw the blanket aside and scooted closer, embracing him tightly. Heat rushed into my head, being so close to him always made me blush like a maiden, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Another pair of hands locked around me, he settled his head on top of mine, letting out a small sigh. "I was never so afraid in my life. I thought I'd lost you. After losing so much, I couldn't bear to lose you. "

"I am sorry. I don't know what happened. Suddenly, this wave of nausea came over me and I passed out."

"You weren't the only one to pass out. It happened to all of us, but you were the first to pass out and to stay in weakened state the longest. I blacked out after your second day of bedridden state, for a couple of hours."

I peered up at him, it was hard, since he towered over me. "Do you think the absorption had something to do with it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What else could it be? But don't worry, everyone's fine. Your sister nursed and patched us up in no time. And now you're awake." We slightly parted and locked eyes – the love I saw mirrored mine. "I love you." I confessed, heart beating increasing. It was getting too hot here, or was it just me?

He smiled briefly, pulling me closer. I let out a exasperated gasp, his hand gingerly brushed my face and kissed me. The mushy feeling in chest intensified. I moaned, but the moan disappeared between us.

His kisses, touches... he knew exactly where and how to touch, make me happy. I loved him. His haughtiness, prickly comments from time to time, his scowl. His smile. Everything.

Ondolemar's tongue demanded entrance and I happily let him invade. It was getting more and more hotter, or was it just us heating up?

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away, shame on his face. "I'm sorry... I am taking advantage. You were sick and here I am, swooping you and..."

I giggled, amused. "It's quite fine. I said I don't mind you taking advantage."

A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Oh, in that case..." He leaned closer and I eagerly waited, the hotness enveloped us.

 

… we pulled apart, both our cheeks flushed and we sat in a respectable distance and I pulled the blanket over my ankles at least, since I wasn't cold, thanks to... that.

I picked up where I left – eating my food, so the person behind wouldn't know about this. It's not like I was ashamed, but this is our private matter. He stared at me wistfully and I reciprocated the longing stare. We have to discuss our relationship... later.

 

This time more impatiently, aggressively. Oh, right. "Come in." I said, hopefully in a calm voice, but I was far from calm and I hoped I put on a good mask for whoever came to check on me.

The door creaked and a bunch of people rushed in. "FIN!" "Shield – brother!" "See, I knew he's strong!" "Glorfindel, I am glad you're okay." "I knew my brother in -law wouldn't kick the bucket so easily!" "J'Zargo knew friend would make it through." They said one after another and I smiled at them, genuinely happy they were all fine. Especially the guys, they didn't have to do that, but they did. They helped me save Morrowind.

"I'll be fine. I heard that Cir's potions saved me. You're the best sister a man could wish for. Thank you, Cir."

Tears prickled her eyes and she flung herself at me, crying. "Don't do something reckless like that again!"

I patted her head. "No promises. Trouble finds me wherever I go."

"True, but you could try to be more careful. You had us all worried!"

"I am sorry. I'll be fine."

"You bet you will! Your friends told me and Viran about your success at something big, but none said more details. What exactly happened? Were we in danger? And did you resolve the problem with Thalmor?"

Thalmor. Absolon and Hammers seemed like a distant memory now. So much has changed... so much was lost and so much was gained in return. "They won't bother you or anyone. We saw to them."

She backed to stand with Viran who hugged her and he had that curious look that never bode well for me in the past. He wouldn't stop pestering until I 'fessed up. "I know it's your and your friends' business, but I think we have a certain degree of right to know what happened. They appeared outta nowhere near the fields, scaring the daylights out of Cir, bringing your limp body. I thought you died! And none of them wanted to say what happened. We're your family, Fin. You can trust us."

"I..." I uttered, glancing from face to face. "They have the right to know." Ondolemar said and I contemplated. Where was the harm in telling them? They won't be thrilled by what we did, but we had no choice.

"Fine. After we beat Absolon and his goons, we were headed here to celebrate, but then, the Red Mountain caught our attention on the dragons' backs. We flew to Solstheim to visit an old wizard for a confirmation. It was going to erupt and this time, it would bury whole Morrowind under lava and the damage would be severe. The Heart of Lorkhan was active again. I brought my friends together to help me save my homeland. We had to decide – a really old dunmer sorcerer brought us the Tools used by Nerevarine and Tribunal. With help, we went inside the Red Mountain, where we met resistance in Dagoth Ur, the usurper who wanted to destroy Morrowind for his twisted purposes. Me and the guys... kinda absorbed the Heart into ourselves and Lord Vivec who was kinda still alive... sacrificed himself to save me. He and Dagoth Ur killed each other, the eruption was prevented and we escaped a cave -in, where I fainted on the doorstep. The rest you know."

They were too stunned to retort back. I know right? Even hearing myself it sounded like a fever induced gibberish. Viran's eyes were double the size as he scanned me and the guys as if we grew another head. "You're like... immortal now?"

"No, we would be if we let the Heart be and used the Tools to tap its powers into ourselves, Viran. We absorbed it, more like devoured, so it'll never reappear again on Mundus and won't be misuses. We did it to protect Tamriel. Others didn't want to agree, but they did it for me in the end."

"I get it. That's why all six of you fainted, got that incredibly high fever..."

"I guess so... I didn't know what effect it would have on us... but we had to give it a shot."

"You always thought about others first, then yourself, Fin. But this... this was madness. You all could have died, still could die from that ritual or what you did." Cir said, hooking into Viran's arm. "I believe we did the right thing. It could have killed us, but it didn't. Auri – El gave us his blessings on this. We did what we had to. Don't be cross with your brother, he's a good man with his heart in the right place." The Knight – Paladin spoke up and it startled Cir like she expected for us to crawl out of our skins and change into monsters.

"I... don't know what to say."

"J'Zargo believes in his friend and his judgment was necesarry. The biggest province cannot simply vanish from the map."

"I agree with our Khajiit mage. If Skyrim was in peril, I'd seek help and how to permanently stop the threat from repeating over and over." Vilkas said, vouching for my good intentions.

"Truly, we did what we thought would be best for the world." Hadvar threw in his lot with us.

Cir rubbed her temples. "I see. You are my brother, after all. I promise we won't tell anyone, since you trusted us enough to tell us this. I'll leave you to get your rest, Fin."

She and Viran left and my friends came closer. "We're going back to our homes. We've used your hospitality long enough." Hadvar said, speaking for all. My face fell. They're going... so soon?

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Everything is fine. But this half – god business is making my head spin. I say for all of us that we won't tell a soul about it. We don't want any unwanted attention. And we certainly don't want to be worshipped." Vilkas shuddered at the thought and a half smile crept on my face. I understood. I asked them to come to save my homeland. They did. Now they must be back on their way, into their old ordinary daily lives. "I understand. When are you all leaving?"

"We're leaving soon. We decided to travel together and then go our separate ways back home." Gelebor cut in and I nodded shortly. Makes sense. They're all from Skyrim. But does this mean... I won't see them for a while? Years?

"Is this... goodbye?"

The four laughed. "I don't think so. You'll be coming to Skyrim, right? Everyone wants to see the vanquisher of Alduin." Vilkas said playfully and I imagined the Companions, drinking and celebrating my victory. "I think I will visit very soon Skyrim. It's become a special place for me. I met you all there, met my destiny. Met my l-" I cut off my words, blood rushing to my head.

Ondolemar sheepishly cleared his throat and I averted my gaze. Embarrassing myself was turning into my pastime in front of my closest friends. "Aw, J'Zargo sees the blush! You humans are so awkward. Khajiit always say what's on his mind. I hope to see you soon at College, come visit and we'll catch up."

"I wish you the best." Hadvar said, smiling at us and winking.

"Good luck. See you soon." The Nord warrior said, a soft smile was spreading on his face.

"I'll be going back to Chantry. Without you, I'd never have come out of my seclusion. Thank you, my dear friend. I've decided to come to civilization from time to time, once the Chantry gains more followers, to spread the word. I'll hit big cities, so hopefully, we'll bump into each other again sooner. I hope to see you again."

They turned and were about to leave when I jolted up. "Wait!"

They looked back at me. "You're the best friends I could wish for. I am honored and happy to be called and considered your friend."

My friends' smiles were bright. "We also consider Ondolemar as friend. He's one of the wisest mer I met." Hadvar said and other nodded in agreement.

I glanced at him and he was indeed smiling at them. "After two centuries of being in Thalmor, I finally found the meaning of camaraderie. I thank you for letting me experience it."

The Nords waved while Khajiit and Snow elf briefly nodded. Vilkas opened the door and they left.

They were heading home. I knew I'd see them someday, we had this bond of friendship and it wouldn't break just so, not after we went through.

I saved Morrowind, everything was going to be alright... then, I remembered something. "What of Lord Vivec's burial?"

"We had no news here, but Neloth went there immediately to that city Blacklight with his body, preserving him in some spell I've never seen. Then we teleported here."

So the burial might still happen or it was already done.

"Do you want to go and see?"

I thought about it. Lord Vivec sacrificed himself for me. A stranger. My honor dictated I should go. "I should attend. And if the burial was done, then I'd ought to pay my respects at least."

"I knew you'd say that. But we can't go today. You'll stay in bed all day and no buts about it. Your sister ordered me to take care of you and I fully intent to do so."

He didn't need a command from Cir, he'd done it anyway.

"I'm fine, we can go after dawn."

He was very adamant. "No, I care about you and your condition. You were out for three and half days. I can't risk you expiring on me in wilderness, without any proper medical care."

Ondolemar wouldn't let up. He's stubborn, just like me. He was concerned about me. And frankly, I didn't feel like moving today from my bed.

I sank to my pillow, tilting head to gaze at him. "I am glad you stayed with me. For a moment I feared you'd leave me."

The look in his eyes burned with unbidden passion. "I'd never leave you."

My stomach knotted up into little pieces. "I wanted to talk about us. Cir and Viran don't seem to be eavesdropping on us." I said, examining his face for a negative reaction.

None such came. Quite the opposite. "I'm more than willing to listen to anything you say." He said rather haughtily and a wild idea crossed my mind. Was that flirting I detected or..?

"And I like that you say what's on your mind."

Silence settled between us. I had to break it, for I could hear just how loud my heart got. "I...I..." Stuttering I gazed at him. Ondolemar set the blanket aside. There was no more obstacle between us. I gulped dryly, knowing that warm look. He's going to kiss me again.

A shiver ran down my spine as he climbed onto my bed, picking me up in in his lap. Wh—what now? "Is this development too fast for you? I don't want to force you into anything. And there is also the risk we'll be heard. There walls aren't exactly thick."

Point taken. Damn the walls for being so ploughin' thin. "A little of snuggling and kissing never hurt, though." I whispered into his ear and he chuckled, his hands sliding over my body, trailing and his touch set me on fire. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning indecently. His longer fingers found my sensitive eartips, playfully biting into my right ear. I bit down harder and I was certain some blood was drawn. "Don't bite on your lip."

I was about to whine to stop doing these erotic things while we're three rooms away from Cir and Viran when he claimed the chance – my mouth was open and he held my chin, kissing and deepening our angle and a stifled moan died out. I too, wanted to show him my love, all my bottled up passion, returning his kisses fervently, hands locking around his neck. I changed my position, sat cross – legged on him, panting. I don't know how many minutes might have passed – when we parted, a trail of saliva trickled down my face and he licked me clean, grinning. Then he run his thumb across my lips, that playful grin was wide on display for me. "It's.. we should stop. This isn't the time." Sadly, I was inclined to agree. I couldn't stand the knowing looks from my family, neither could my sorcerer, I wager.

"I'm... you're right. Oh shit, we'll have swollen lips next day."

"It's because you wouldn't stop, so I had no notion of stopping neither."

Then a thought popped up, pretty random. "Um... do I stink?"

"Well, you had a fever... but it's not that bad. Want me to prepare a hot bath for you and change of clothes?"

" I recall having some clean clothes. And I should scrub off the sweat. Would you really do that for me? If it isn't much of a hassle.."

He smiled, disentangling from me. "It'll be here soon. I'll leave you alone, you seem healthy enough to take a bath."

I batted eyelashes at him (fully knowing how hilarious it must have looked to him), crawling on the bed on all fours. "And if I wanted... help?"

"Hm... maybe when we're alone. I'll go and ask your brother in -law to boil water. Wait here, it won't be long."

I blew him an air kiss and he rolled eyes. Giggling, I laid on side. Things are moving along for me and Ondolemar. Who'd thought we'd end up being lovers.

I reminisced about our first ever meeting in Skyrim, Understone Keep in Markarth. It was my first trip – before I got in deep shit with Forsworn conspiracy.

Things were definitely different between us. I remembered that I wanted to see the jarl and ask about bounties – that's when I spotted him, trotting back and forth before the jarl's throne and I was immediately enthralled and approached him. We talked – about Thalmor, of course and then he asked for a favor I couldn't possibly turn down. I should have realized right off the bat that I fell in love. A love so deep I was willing to die by his hand at Labyrinthian... and he didn't do it. He forgave me. I wonder when he fell in love with me? What was the moment? For me, I think it was love at first sight – even with his legendary scowl, he managed to captivate my heart.

It was obvious he had feelings for me – and yet I had to hear simple three words from him. It was foolish and I knew it. If he didn't love, he'd never do all those crazy things for me.

Was there a need for them to be said? His actions spoke for him. I dozed, pondering about our past. A soft knock on the door brought me back. I jolted, sitting up normally. "Come on, stop knocking, Viran. I know it's you."

My sly brother in – law entered. "Uhuh, so you knew? Look who's talking. Ondolemar is boiling up your water. With fire magic. Interesting method, I must say. So I came up here to congratulate you catching this fish into a net."

I threw a pillow at him and the jerk evaded, smirking. "Oooh, savage. Tsk, tsk. So, when are you having sex?"

Dejected by his question, I blankly stared at him. He so saw through us, I shook off the shock of being asked that kind of question by a family member, crossing my hands. "None of your business, Viran. Now please leave, if you'd mind."

He chuckled. "Someone is getting a bit prickly. I was just messing around with you. I am happy for you. You've been searching for a long time."

"I am happy, too." I answered simply, so he'd finally get a hint and go to his own bedroom to catch some rest.

"Alright, I'll leave you be. Sweet dreams." He winked on his way out and I rolled eyes. He's sometimes really obnoxious, but he means well.

I heard footsteps and panting as someone struggled with something. "Open the door, will you?" Ondolemar's voice from the other side of door sounded strained, so I dashed and sprung the door open. The altmer carried a... I don't know what it was... basin with incredibly hot water, steam was rising from it. My eyes widened as I made room by the door so he could walk through. "Talk about hot! Seriously, isn't it a bit too much hot? Are your hands okay? The water is burning!"

"It's okay. I cast a cooling spell on them. Okay, I'll dump the water in your tub, is that okay?" I nodded and he carried the basin. In the meantime, I searched my wardrobe, picked out a change of clothes and smalls, waiting for Ondolemar to finish up.

I tapped impatiently on the wooden floor and the splashing sound confirmed he's done. "Okay, I cooled the water to less aggressive temperature. Do you need anything else?" He said the last portion, resurfacing from my bathroom with the empty basin.

You. I shook head, swallowing down. We'll have plenty of chances to... do this. Some other day. When we're alone and the mood is right. "No. Thank you."

He smiled and darted out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I've missed a golden opportunity! I am such an idiot! Gah, best not dwell on it. No use crying over spilled sujamma, is there?

I padded to bathroom, where I shed off clothes in a really untidily fashion – I'll clean that up later. The foaming water was unnerving me – is it safe? He used magic to boil it. I scoffed. Nothing surprising. He's a mage. Technically, so am I, but not as much skilled as him, J'Zargo or Gelebor. Not to mention Divayth and Neloth. Best not say that to them. It would go to their heads. I chuckled and tried the water. It was lukewarm. He really did cool it down. I stepped in and sat in the tub, a long sigh escaped my pursed lips. Ah, this feels so good.

I wasn't in long. I used the oils from last time, rinsed off, scrubbed, rinsed off again and dried myself in a towel and dressed. I'll empty it later. I wasn't in the mood to bother with it. One glance at my awfully empty bed and I knew I'd rather warm up... just like last time in his embrace. I hope he won't kick me out.

I peered from my room, checking both ends of hallway. Tip - toeing – it was late, after eleven at night – I stumbled in front of his room. Well, I made it all the way here, no backing out now. I tried the door – it was open! I slipped inside and in the darkness I didn't see well. "Fin. I know it's you."

Busted.

I stood in the dark room, some rustling could be heard, then a small sigh. "Come here. I knew you'd come by. You want to sleep here, am I right?"

For once I was thankful for the darkness, for he didn't see the blush. He needn't a confirmation. We knew. Suddenly his warmth enveloped me, snuggling me. "You smell nice."

I let out a half – nervous laugh. "Hah, I just bathed."

"Of course. Come on. I don't want you freezing."

He pulled me in bed and we collapsed in it. He wrapped his blanket around us and hugged me close. I rested my head on his chest as pillow, despite having a real one. I groaned, cuddling closer. "Am I your pillow now?"

"I like it more, but if it's not to your liking, then -"

"Oh, I like it."

His haughty tone that vibrated as he spoke. His hand stopped at my waist, bringing us closer. "Now it's comfortable." He said, kissing my forehead. Damn, his charm will be the end of me one day. "Good night." He whispered softly and I smiled in the darkness, pecking his cheek with a chaste kiss. "Night."

I didn't fall asleep immediately as I listened to his breathing as it got calmer and he was asleep. I've felt safe, protected within his embrace. This is where I belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers ! The end of this sequel has come, but I am not done yet. Watch out for more that should be coming your way. Continuation will come. Really soon.


End file.
